Beauty & The Beast
by MoonDoll33
Summary: "If the person you loved was cursed what would you do to be with them always?" What if Tonks was bitten by a werewolf and turned into one? how would Remus react and what would his wolf self think about the new She-wolf?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, A walk in the Moon light.

The cool summer air swept over the London streets bellow and blew softly into the open window of a bedroom where Nymphadora Tonks lay curled up in her bed alone unaware for the moment that her husband, Remus Lupin, had quitly got out of bed.

Tonks gave a whimper as the chilled wind blew over her body as she tryed to curl into Remus but only found an empty bed causing her to open her eyes sleepily her long lilac hair draping across her face as she sat up looking around.

"Remus love?"

She listeaned for a moment but there was no answer, she gave a sigh moving to the eadge of the bed and sliped on her boots going to the window peeking through the blinds at the nearly full moon then picked up a jacket pulling it losely around herself as she desended the steps to the kitchen her wand in one hand the other brushing her hair away from her face.

"Remus?"

Her voice was laced with sleep as she steped into the kitchen stubbing her toe on the chair infront of her causing a rather long and loud string of cursing as she bent down to hold her foot.

A figure jumped up from the chair turning to face her wand aimed at her head but quickly lowerd.

"Dora? What in the world are you doing awake?"

Remus' voice was soft as he knelt down by where she had sat on the floor to examin her hurt toe then was taken aback when she looked up at him her pouty face pale in the moon light, the light dancing in the grey eyes he loved so much and held so much love for him as well.

"I could ask you the same, I woke up when you weren't in bed and got worryed so I came to see if I could find you but ended up killing my toe I think."

She glanced down at her now bare foot as she rubed her toe causing Remus to give a small smile as he kissed her cheek sweetly before helping her up.

"I'm sorry Dora I just couldn't sleep so I came down here to think so I wouldn't wake you but ended up falling asleep down here."

He sighed lightly holding her close as she nuzzled his shoulder she shruged.

"There's nothing to be sorry about love you just worried me, Come back to bed?"

She asked her voice a soft whispery coo as she looked up at him sleep tugging at her eye lids making him chuckle as he kissed her lightly before picking her up and walking back to the bedroom laying her sleeping form on the bed before getting in next to her holding her close as sleep claimed him.

He awoke the next morning to his wife curled up agenst him mummbling in her sleep.

He kissed her head wearily feeling as if he'd not slept at all, a commen feeling of the day of a full moon.

Carefully he sliped out of her hold covering her with the blanket walking to the door but her voice made him frezze where he stood.

"Remus?"

Her voice was hourse with sleep as she sat up her hair falling limply across her right eye as she streached.

"Morning love."

He walked back to her kissing her temple fondly.

She layed her head on his shoulder still barely awake but her stomach grumbled making them both chuckle Tonks blushing faintly morphing it away before he could see it though he already had.

He kissed her lovingly expecting to get up and begin making breakfist for her but his wife had other plans as she smirked agenst his lips pulling him down ontop of her as she lie back on the bed her hair fanning out in a pale pink crown behind her head.

He smirked as she kissed his neck her hands tangled in his hair holding his body to hers as he kissed her jaw his hand resting on her hip under her over sized shirt.

Her hands detangled from his hair long enough to unbutton his shirt and push it off of him before her arms wrapped around his neck looking into his eyes.

"Have I told you lately just how much I love you Remus Lupin?"

Her voice was heavy as her breath ghosting over his ear causing him to shudder as she kissed him again.

"Hmm yes every morning when I wake up next to you and every night when your the last thing I see."

He looked into her eyes smirking as she blushed not bothering to morph it away as she smiled and kissed his neck giving herself to him whole heartidly.

As the day continued Tonks found herself purched in Remus' lap messing with her hair while he read a book his attention drifting now and again to her as he would catch her changing her hairs color and legth and braid small strands of it when it was long, other times he'd hear her humming to herself as she doodled on a peice of paper or look out the window at the street bellow.

Around the mid afternoon her humming cut off sudenly pulling his attention from the book worridly only to find her asleep in the middle of brading her now long blonde hair that slowly shortened and darkend to mousy brown as she slept making him smile.

Now that he looked her over he couldn't help but lightly run his finger tips over her cheek causing her to shift and her close fitting tank top to inch up over her hips making him sigh fondly gentaly pulling it back down letting her sleep as he went back to his book.

The day lagged on but the closer it came to sun set the more ridged Remus became worring Tonks as she poked about the mitchen for something to munch on.

"It's nearly sunset love maybe we should go.."

Tonks' voice trailed off though it was hardly a whisper to begin with as she looked over him worridly as he nodded standing from the couch.

Tonks quickly, and clumsily, pulled her boots on as well as her Auror robe grabing her wand going back to him taking his hand gentaly.

She walked with him out of the flat locking the door behind them feeling Remus tence up knowing they'd be cutting it close leaving so late but he didn't tell her as they walked to the apparition point Tonks holding his arm as they apparated careful so she wouldn't splice.

They came to a stop inside a dence foraced Tonks looking around her as the woods around her darkend.

"Remus try not to get hurt and be safe alright?"

She asked her normal request of him as she kissed him lovingly taking his wand as he handed it to her.

"I promise now go before the moon rises."

He broke the kiss short backing away from her to let her leave, Bitting her lip she took a few steps back blowing him a kiss saddly before she disapprated appiring with a soft pop outside the Burrow.

Molly had invited Tonks over for dinner with them to welcome Charlie back from Romania but Tonks knew it was to keep her mind off her husband as he was running through the forest as a werewolf.

She sighed putting the wands in her pocket going to the door and before she could knock the door was pulled open by the youngest of the Weasly children ,Ginny, her brown eyes were warm as she smiled at Tonks.

"Hello Tonks."

She greeted hugging her waist nearly knocking her off her feet whilst her mind was else where, off in the dark woods with Remus.

"Wotcher Ginny, I'm not to terribly late am I?"

Tonks hugged the red head's shoulders with a smile looking into the house behind her seeing Fred or George sneeking a pastey while Molly had her back turned.

"Nope, early really Charlie hasn't even arrived yet so your good."

Ginny let go of the Aruor and let her in and Tonks felt her body relax as the warmth of the house washed over her but her reflexes went strait through the roof when the twins sunck up behind her each wraping an arm around her shoulder scaring a yelp out of her both laughing as she tryed to give them a sturn look but guessed she faild as they both smirked at her.

"Up to no good again you two? I swear one of these times you two will do that and you'll get a well disurved smack from me."

Her threat seemed to fall of deaf ears seeing as they both shrugged.

"You wouldn't do that-"

"-You know you like some of our tricks-"

"-Mostly when they arn't on you."

The two boys high fived as she looked between them her brain running circles as she tryed to keep up with which one was talking but sighed giving up quickly.

"Oi! Leave her be you two!"

Tonks hid a laugh behind her hand as Ginny looked at her brothers sturnly and they looked at each other before walking off sneaking a pastry each again only to fail as Molly smacked their hands away.

"Don't mind them I think they are just getting tired of picking on Ron."

Tonks felt a smile creep onto her face, she didn't need to turn to face the voice to her left to know one of her favorite boys of all the brothers was standing at the base of the stairs so rather than just turn around to greet him she turned on her heel and pounced on him hugging him tightly making him stumble a bit as he laughed hugging her back.

Bill was like an older brother to Tonks dispite being the oldest of the Weasly's children.

Bill spun her around once before holding her at arms legth to look her over a smile on his lips.

"Am I looking at the same Nymphadora Tonks I left at Hogwarts when she was 16?"

Tonks crossed her arms faming a pout avoding his eyes.

"Stop it! I'm not a kid anymore."

She stuck her toung out at him and he laughed messing up her pink hair.

She looked him over surprised at how much he'd changed since their years at Hogwarts but what caught her eye and made her heart sink were the scars on his face.

She reached out and tenderly touched them making his laugh stop as he looked at her.

"Don't worry about it Tonksie their nothing bad just marks from a-"

"A werewolf..."

Tonks didn't know why she finished his words for him but she did and he gave a nod.

"Ya a werewolf named Greyback, I'll repay him for it one day."

She could hear the smile in his voice but she didn't meet his eyes till he put his hand over hers moving it from the scars.

"It's okay Tonksie Nothing to about, I don't change,"

"Nope he just has this odd craving for extrey rare meat."

Tonks lookes over her shoulder at one of the twins who was sitting on the arm of the sofa in the livingroom making Bill roll his eyes.

"Shut it Fred."

The twin laughed at his brothers words crossing his arms.

"I'm not Fred! Yesh you've been gone to long it's messing up your memorie."

George laughed and Bill just sighed shaking his head and Tonks chuckled, it had been awhile since she'd seen Bill rilled up.

She watched as Bill went to his younger sibling and roughly but playfuly nudged him off the arm of the couch onto the causins smirking.

Tonks sighed watching them but her mind drifted to Remus again now that they had left her to think for a moment until Ron came down stairs with Harry behind him.

Tonks smiled at Harry seeing him and he gave her a quick hug.

"How are you and proffesor Lupin doing? It's been awhile since I've seen you two."

Tonks chuckled at him patting his cheek.

"Well first if Remus were here he'd tell you to just call him Remus and second we are fine, trust me Harry you havn't missed much at the meetings."

Her tone was bord as she explained to him some of the topics that came up in the meetings when he asked her a question she'd thought he'd know the answer to.

"Where is Remus tonight any how?"

Tonks bit her lip messing with her wedding band and glancing out the window at the moon as it began to rise higher in the sky than when she left Remus.

"It's a full moon Harry need I explain further where he is?"

She looked at him with a look that clearly said she was worried enough and Harry mentaly slapped himself nodding then both looked at Bill as he stoped wrestling around with the twins.

"Don't go and do something you'll regret Tonksie he'll be fine."

Tonks bit her lip and nodded but jumped like the others as the door opened to revile Charlie in the door way.

Her fear faded for a moment as she went to the second oldest Weasly brother and huged him.

"Welcome back Char."

Charlie smiled and spun her like Bill had and it hit To ka like a brick to the head, Charlie wasn't the same as when he'd left for Romania he was defintly stronger she could feel it as he huged her waist but she could aslo feel blscard burns and claw marks on his forearms.

"Now this is a surprise, I didn't think I'd see you so soon Tonks."

He smiled at her as her hair grew to her shoulders and turned a shocking electric blue as he set her down.

She laughed looking him over.

"What kind of welcome home would it be if your best friend wasnt here huh?"

He noded in agreement then Molly called to everyone that it was time to eat and Tonks bit her lip wringing her fingers.

"Acctuly Molly I'm feeling exosted I think I'm going to head for home."

Molly looked at her conserned putting down a plate on the table.

"Are you sure dear? I know you don't like the idea of being at your flat on nights like this?"

Tonks nodded giving the women an apologetic smile.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you at the next meeting."

She waved good bye to the family thrning to leave when Bill came up to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what Intold you Nymphadora, he will be fine don't go do something you'll regret or get in trouble for."

Tonks knew he was right and noded before turning and landing a punch on his arm.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

She yelled at him her hair thrning crimson as it fell down her back in loose curls and Bill chuckled holding his arm for her benafit with an eye roll as she left.

Tonks thought about going back to her flat and waiting till dawn but ber heart hurt as she thought about Remus and desided to go find him.

Upon apprating to were she had left Remus in the woods she lit the tip of her wand walking causuly on the leaves and twigs under her feet whincing and mentaly cursing herself when she'd break a twig under her feet or the cew times she'd triped dalling to the ground.

After what felt like forever she came to a break in the trees that opend to a small clearing that ended on a cliff over looking the woods bellow and there sitting in the moon light was a werewolf it's grey fur silver in the moon light and she held her breath as it threw back it's head and let out a bone chilling howl that made her take a step back mentaly cursing sevril times as she snapped antwig under her foot causing the wolf to turn and growl at her stalking forward it's mouth dripping with drool.

Tonks' celt her breath hit h in her throat as she held up her wand with a shaking hand as she backed up scared.

"R-Remus?"

Her voice shook heavily and the wolf stoped ears purking at her voice looking confused.

"Remus listean to me, I know you don't want me here but I had to know hou were okay."

She offerd a small smile gasping as the wolf barked at her as if telling her to leave but she couldn't her feet felt like they were made of led and before she knew it the wolf jumped at her falling short of her but it was enough to make her run.

Tonks ran as fast as she could only stoping when she couldn't hear feet behind her any long so she leand agenst a tree to catch her breath when she heard a growl behind her and she whurld around wand raised panting.

"Remus?"

Her voice was bearly even a whisper but her eyes widend in horror as a were wolf twice the size of the one she fuligured was Remus was stalked forward tward her it's teeth and mouth dripping with fresh blood already and it's yellow eyes were wild as it closed in on her.

Tonks didn't know what to do she was pinned between the tree and the wolf as it raised a massive paw and swated her wand out of her hand and causing her to fall to the ground shaking.

She whimperd as the wolf lunged at her grabing onto her shoulder biting hard causing her to let out an ear splitting scream that echoed through the woods.

To her shock the wolf droped her to the ground and backed off running away as it heard howls in the distance leaving her there bleeding on the dryed leaves of the forest floor gritting her teeth in sheer pain.

Tonks made an attempt to get up but only managed to pull herself to her knees the blood dripping from her shoulder onto the ground making her dizzy as she reached for her wand shakily apperating her self to the first place she could think of.

Tonks found herself outside the burrow with a loud crack as she fell to her belly the pain taking over as she cryed out and the last thing she saw before darkness over took her was the door open and Bill yell something into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Beauty becomes a beast...?

When Tonks came around her shoulder was screaming in pain causing her to moan and soft voices made her force her eye lids open.

Looking ober her from beside where she layed was Molly as she getntaly brushed a strand of hair from Tonks' face.

"Tonks dear how do you feel?"

Molly's voice was soft and full of concern as she did something that made Tonks' shoulder burn even worse and with a whimper she realized she was changing a bandage wraped around her shoulder and chest.

"I-it hurts really bad, what happend? Where...where's Remus?"

Tonks looked around herself seeing Ginny asleep in one of the twins' arms whil the other stood by his side watching his sister sleep, on her other side behind Molly she heard Bill and Charlie talking in a hushed tone.

"Remus will be back he steped out for a moment, he's worryed sick about you Tonks but he's angey with himself to he thinks he did this to you."

Tonks looked at her confused and was about to ask her what she ment when Molly carefuly removed the soild bandages to revile a red and soar gash in her shoulder that resembled a bite mark of a dog times maybe 10.

"W-what happend last night?"

She winced feeling the new bandages wrap around the gash and Molly met her eyes.

"Nobody knows for sure, all we know is you left our house to go to your flat but Remus said he saw you in the forest and next thing we know your laying on the gound outside the house this gash on your arm bleeding horribly."

Tonks let a whimper slip but not from the pain in her shoulder but from the fact that Remus though he had hurt her, that he had bitten her.

"I need to talk to Remus he needs to know it's not his fault.."

Her voice trailed off as she felt the pain in her shoulder burn again making her give a small whimper as her head began to pound harshly.

Tonks didn't hear what Molly said to the boys but once she said something she left the hospital room and Bill gentaly took her hand and she looked at him tears in her eyes.

Bill didn't say anything though she was sure by now he wanted to tell her 'I told you so' but he held his toung as he continued to talk with Charlie.

After some time Tonks let her eyes close suddely heavy with sleep but before she finally fell into uncontusness she felt Bill sqwease her hand.

The sleep she fell into was not a peaceful one but rather a horrid nightmare, She was running through thick trees panting harshly as her lugs burnt as if they would burst and behind her she could hear the heavy foot fall of paws, she made the mistake of looking over her shoulder to see a huge werewolf his teeth blackend and dripping with blood as his lips pulled back in a sick smile of sorts before he jumped at her pinning her to the ground the blood and salyva mix dripping onto her face as she was over come by it's power it's huge paw crushing her chest as she let out a scream but the monster just shot it's head forward and sank it's teeth into her shoulder.

She let out another scream as the bones in her shoulder were crushed by the jaws before it released her licking it's lips before biting her ansecond time on the neck causing her screams to stop as she tryed to breath the only image in her head was of Remus and it was quickly fading as were the woods around her, black played at the rim of her vision threating to over take her but the wolf beat the blackness as it deliverd a final bite.

Tonks' eye flew open and she let out a murderus scream sweat pooring from her forehead as she looked around the dim hospital wing only realizing she was holding someone's hand when she felt hers being sqweezed and her head snaped around to see who it was.

She wanted to cry in relife seeing Remus looking at her worryed his free hand reached out to touch her cheek as he looked over her face.

"Remus!"

She lurched forward wrapping her arms around him ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she pulled back to cup his face in her hands.

"Remus listean to me, it wasn't your fault, you didn't bite me it was a wild werewolf don't blame hourself for this it was my own stupidity."

Her grey eyes were wet with tears as she looked over his face.

Remus sighed gentaly pulling her hands away from his face and making her lie back on the pillows suporting her back and sholder.

"Nymphadora, it is my fault your hurt I should have waited till I knew you apperated away, if I had that werewolf wouldn't have attacked you...no I should have known I would cause you pain, feared you'd end up paying the untimate consiquence because of me but what happend to you is worse than death, something I never ever wanted to see happen to you."

Tonks could feel her heart practicly shatter in her chest as she watched her husband sit on the eadge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Remus, love it wasn't your fault and it's not your fault not in any way, falling in love with you is probibly one of the greatest things to happen to me, I've never felt safer than when I'm with you and damn it every full moon I worry about you out there alone you couldn't expect me to stay away every time! You should have known sooner or later I would fallow you because I was scared I'd lose you forever..."

Tonks trailed off as sobs raked her body making her shake as tears flowed down her cheeks onto the blankets covering her chest.

Remus felt his heart twist painfuly as he hread her begin to sob and before he could stop himself he stood and went to her side hugging her to his chest rubbing her back as she sobbed clutching his shirt for dear life as if she let go he'd slip from her grasp and benlost forever.

"Dora...I'm sorry I shouldn't be so hard on you with this."

He glanced down at her feeling her sobs subside slightly as she looked up ar him her eyes red and puffy now.

"Would you think I was crazy if I said I was scared and slightly hungry."

She looked down shyly blushing at how stupid she sounded but to her surprise she heard him chuckle and kiss the top of her bead lovingly.

"Not one little bit here lay back."

She slowly released her hold on his shirt as if she was worryed he's run as soon as she did but she kept watch on him as she layed back gritting her teeth at her shoulder as it was jostled, beside her Remus got to his feet and left the little privicy curtin around her bed making her heart twist in worry and pain for a moment before he came back holding a tray of food along with a bottle of potion.

He set the tray on the table and helped her sit up careful oc her shoulder, once she was sitting he moved the table so she could eat as he sat back in the chair by the bed unable to keep a smile off his face as he watched her scarf the food happily.

"Slow down you'll make yourself sick."

He warned her and swallowing a mouth full of food watching him for a second before looking at the potion bottle wrinkling her nose.

"What is that?"

She asked sounding a bit like a child who is unwilling to take medicen.

"A numbing potion it will help with your shoulder."

He gave her a soft smile touching her cheek with his finger tips.

Tonks wrinkled her nose again her hair turning a deep blue color as she stuck out her toung.

"I'd rather deal with the pain than drink that gunck."

She shook her head looking at him.

"You'll think diffently when the spell on your shoulder wears off here soon."

He sighed looking at her bandages releived it had stoped bleeding.

"A spell?"

She cocked her head to one side confused.

"Yes a spell, once you landed outside the burrow Bill heard the appriton sound and rushed out to see what happend and upon seeing you on the ground he yelled for Molly before running out to you...all but rioed your robe open to stop the beeding best he could until Molly as able to cast a simple healing spell to subdue the bleeding until they could bring you here where they stiched the gash and bandaged you."

He carefuly removed the bandages reveling a row of stiches going along the gash that was an angry red now that the blood was gone from it.

without a word Remus re-wrapped the bandages around her before picking up the bottle unstopping it as a burning and stabbing pain shot through her shoulder making her give a small cry.

He offerd her the vial to her but she turned away stubornly regreting it as she jostled her shoulder again, with a sigh he gentaly pressed the bottle to her lips.

"Come on please Dora the pain will go away if you take this."

Tonks looked into his eyes before swallowing her pride and taking the medicen swallowing it as quickly as she could manage setting back agenst the pillows with a sigh and wrinkle of her nose at the bile tasting liquid.

"Urg it tastes like someone took a sweaty sock and soaked it in pollyjuice potion then stuffed it into a blender and liquified it."

Remus had to admit that did sound extrey gross as he set the bottle back on the tray watching her.

"I'm sorry love but it was the only way to help your shoulder."

He gentaly stroked her cheek.

"Now try and sleep love it's late."

Tonks wanted to argue but her comment came out as a yawn as her eye lids drooped and before she knew it she was out like a light.

When she awoke the next morning she heard voices around her and as she opend her eyes she seen Remus talking with Molly apprently thanking her but she waved it off easily with a smile as she patted his shoulder before leaving.

Tonks sat up ivnoring the twing in her shoulder as she did so looking after Molly as she left the. Her eyes looked to Remus who was now pinching the bridge of his nose his eyes shut.

"Remus?"

He looked up at his name and his eyes turned gental as he looked at her with a kind smile.

"Good morning sleepy head, how's your shoulder?"

She looked at her hands in her lap unable to meet his gaze ignoring his question.

"What's going to happen to me now? I'm scared and my stomach feels like it's in a huge knot."

She looked at him finally tears sprinning into her eyes as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Remus hesatated for a moment before he met her gase again.

"On the next full moon you'll have to go through shifting into a werewolf, but the other days after your body copes with the new change things should seem a bit more normal..."

He paused looking at her seeing her look down ar her hands again her hair turning black and he gentaly took her hand.

"What's on your mind love?"

Tonks mangaed to look him in the eye sqweezing his hand bitting her lip.

"I'm scared what if my mum finds out, Indon't think she'll take her daughter becoming anwerewolf lightly and I don't want her to lash out at you for it happening.."

He could tell there was more she wanted to say but she didn't continue till she gave him a small smile looking at their hands.

"What about our future Remus? I love you and I'm not going to leave you just because of something like this."

Her eyes were sad as Remus looked into them he sighed kissing her forhead.

"We'll get through this Dora I promise you that."

She gave a small smile and pulling his hand pulled him onto the bed with her kissing her causing him to chuckle cupping her cheek in his other hand.

**~Thank you for continuing to read and please leave me a review and if you have any ideas let me know I'm open to looking over any you have thank you!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Normal?

Remus couldn't help but smile as he suddenly found himself pulled ontop of his wife a playful gleam in her eyes as she kissed him.

"Careful love don't hurt your shoulder now."

His voice was playful but tiped with consern as he proped himself up hovering over her as he put their foreheads together.

"Oh please, it doesn't hurt so much now."

She smirked as she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck sweetly.

"Probbly because it's healed mostly now."

Tonks broke the kiss to look at him confused for just last night it had been red and soar how could it possibly be healed now?

Seeing her confustion he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and mutterd a small apology as he pulled the shoulder of her shirt down to show her the ropey scar that replaced the wound that was there last night.

"What did you do to heal it? It was soar and red just last night."

She ran her finger over the scar unsurprised when it felt like the ones Remus had.

"Years of healing my own marks I learnt to heal them but not get rid of them."

He looked at the scar his eyes turning sad as he pulled her fingers away from it.

"Hey look at me Remus,"

He looked at her surprised by her rough tone.

"Stop whatever is going through your head because it's not your fault this happend it was my own fault, if anyone should be blaming and feeling sorry for themselves it's me because I was the one who put myself in that position and after Bill told me not to do something I'd regret or get in trouble for and what did I do? I went and got myself bit."

She looked into his eyes placing a hand to his cheek.

He sighed placing a hand over hers kissing her palm as he closed his eyes his heart twisting at wondering how a women like her could go through being bit by a werewolf and still love a man like him.

"Oh Nymphadora what am I to do with you?"

He chuckled as her hair turned a red that put the Weasly's hair to shame as she pouted crossing her arms.

"Just because your my husband does not mean you get to call me that bloody wratched name."

She snorted leering at him but all her anger seemed to melt away as he was unable to hold back the laugh that sliped over his lips and seemed to over take her as she giggled.

Remus kissed her head yet again wondering how the wonderful and sweet women could love him.

Someone cleared their throat behind them causing Remus to sit up much to Tonks' protesting as she gave a whimper till she saw Bill at the foot of the bed a smirk on his face.

"Don't let me intrupt anything by any means."

Tonks blushed deeply looking away from him.

"Oh shut up William."

He chuckled shaking his head after an eye roll.

"You called me by my full name does that mean I get a free pass to call you Nympha-"

He was cut off as she threw her pillow at him hitting him square in the face looking proud with herself.

"No it does not and that was pay back for being a prat"

She laughed as he gave her a growl threating to through the pillow back but thought better of it as he looked at her then Remus.

"There's actully something you should know Tonksie,"

He trailed off setting the pillow on the bed locking eyes with her.

"We did a little digging around and managed to find out who the wolf was that bit you."

He turned his attention to Remus.

"It was a member of Greyback's pack, a younger male most likely his beta seeing as he ran back when Greyback called if what you said was true."

Remus nodded grimly leaving Tonks lost and confused.

"Wait what?! You lost me here! How in the world do you know what happend so clearly Bill?"

Tonks demanded looking crossly between the two of them and it was now Bill's turn to look ashamed as he met her eyes.

"We took the memory from you and looked it over, Remus said he reconized Greyback's howl that called the wolf away so with Kingsley's help in the ministry we managed to dig up what was known about Greyback as well as other registed werewolves, the one matching the humanistic features of the wolf who attacked you was a 21 year old male named Roland Westworth he was claimed to be missing affter he was attacked by a werewolf just over a year ago but when he didn't turn up the ministry gave up and said he was either dead or transphormed."

Bill's tone was low as he sat on the foot of the bed looking at the floor for a moment before continuing.

"Dumbledore says that the where abouts of the werewolf pack's loyalties is unknown but we know for sure that at least half of the wild wolves are on.."

He shudderd as if in discust

"On Voldemort's side, Remus offerd on a couple occations to go in as a spy to Greyback's pack but Dumbldore refused to let him good thing to now that he has you."

Remus shot Bill a look that told he he had said to much and Bill stoped talking but Tonks didn't miss a beat to look at Remus horrified.

"You were going to basicly send yourself on a...a suicide mission?! Remus have you lost your head?!"

She snapped at him tears blurring her vision and rolling down her cheeks which he was quick to gentaly whipe away shaking his head.

"It was before I realized I loved you Dora, it was before you became my reason for living and breathing."

Tonks took a breath hopping to calm herself managing to make the tears stop before she looked back at Bill.

"Is that all you've found out?"

Bill nodded with a sigh as he stood up.

"For now yes, we are looking into if they targeted you that night or if it was just instinct to kill, we suspect they were targeting you weather it be because of Remus's scent on you, with him being a wolf that left the pack they wont hesatate to kill him or you at first chance, or if they were orderd to attack you by one of the Death eaters should they be in allience with Him."

Tonks felt her breath catch in her throat before she bit her lip.

"What makes you think it was a group attack I only seen one wolf and heard only his paws."

This time it was Remus who spoke taking her hand in his.

"There were others in the close area looking on, you didn't see them or hear them but they were there."

Tonks whined realizing just how bad the attack could have been had those other wolves joined in, she could have been ripped apart on the spot.

Tonks thought for a moment about the wolves being on the dark side and looked between Bill and Remus her eyes wide.

"I can't confurm my suspitions but I feel that Greyback's pack is working with the dark lord,"

She paused looking to Remus.

"Remember the battle in the Department of Mystries Greyback was there Snape menchand his name when he gave his report andew meetings ago."

Remus and Bill exchanged a breff nod before Bill left quickly and Remus helped Tonks out of the bed slipping her boots on for her.

"W-what are you doing? Am I okay to leave?"

Her voice wasn't really objecting as she stood up streaching as he gave her a small nod with a smile.

"As of this morning you were that's why Molly was here she was hoping to send you off but she was needed elsewhere just before you woke up."

Tonks tryed to hide her smile as she picked up her wand.

"Alright then where are we going in a hurry then?"

Her tone carried the smirk that played in her gery eyes as she let her hair fall to her shoulders at its natural legth and color.

"An order meeting I know a certin Causin of your's who is dieing to see you cause he's worryed sick."

He gave her a soft smile as they left and she couldn't keep the bounce out of her step, until she nearly triped herself, as they walked to the apprition point disappiring with a soft pop.

Upon arriving at Grimmauld Place the door was pulled open nearly off it's hinges as Sirius steped out of the house a releived smile on his face as he walked closer to them opening his arms for her which she ran into greatfuly hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back Nymphie!"

Sirius laughed as he hugged her back around her waist happily.

"I've only been gone 3 days Sirius you act like I've been gone for a year."

She laughed but it cut short seeing the confustion in her cauain's eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tonks demanded letting go of him and crossing her arms.

"It's been more than 3 days Nymph, Molly said you woke up 2 days after they found you outside the burrow then you were in the Hospital for another 2 not counting today but the first time you weren't in your head you just blindly paniced flailing and trying to run away, they had to put you under a body binding spell just so you wouldn't move around and hurt yourself."

Tonks blushed listeaning to him explain before she looked at Remus.

"You didn't mention I was going crazy while I was out."

Her tone wasn't harsh more conserned that she could have hurt someone.

"That's because you didn't ask love."

He kissed her head walking inside with her behind Sirius, he chuckled catching her as her toe caught the troll leg umbrella stand hurtaling herself tward the floor till Remus caught her waist.

She gave him a greatful smile as she steadyd herself then wraped her arms around his waist as they took their seats.

The kitchen was still relativly empty save Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, and herself but the quite didn't last long as the Weaslys came in first Molly and Aurthor fallowed by Bill, Charlie and the twins with Ginny fallowing them.

Tonks smiled at Ginny who came over and huged her shoulders from behind.

"Welcome back Tonks."

Ginny smiled and Tonks patted her hands happily turning to smile at her.

"Thank you Ginny, have you been keeping your brothers in line?"

She smirked at the twins who were talking back and forth confusing Charlie as he tryed to keep up with who was talking.

"Yep one furm look and they are putty in my hands."

Ginny giggled then looked down at Tonks' shoulder where her arm was resting and shifted it so her arm wasn't laying on the scar making Tonks sigh.

"It's okay Ginny it doesn't hurt any longer just feels wierd."

She gave the girl a small smile and Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Does it really? It look'd like it still hurt last time I saw it."

Tonks shook her head gently taking one of Ginny's hand letting her fingers feel the scar causing Ginny to laugh as she felt it.

"It does feel odd."

She moved her hand away as Tonks winced slightly when her fingers found a bruise around it.

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

Ginny looked at her worried and Tonks shook her head with a smile.

"Nah just found a bruise nothing I havn't had before."

She turned and huged Ginny a final time before she sat next to her sticking her toung out at Sirius as she beat him to it making Tonks styful a giggle in her hand as he sat across from her.

The meeting drug on for what seemed like forever and by the end of it Tonks wasn't even listeaning as she and Ginny talked ignoring the others untill Remus put a hand on her shoulder making what ever she was saying to Ginny stop so she could look at him.

He gestured for her to get up, she got up after smiling and saying bye to Ginny before she waved to everyone else and fallowed Remus to the door her normal happy skip in her step as she toed around the umbrella stand and waited out on the step for him the wind blowing her hair back as she rocked on her heels.

Remus stoped walking to watch her as she paused in the street looking up at the sunset with a happy sigh.

He walked up behind her kissing her shoulder tenderly causing a purr to roll off her lips as she leaned back into him closing her eyes.

"I love you Remus but I'm getting the feeling I'm going to hate you for an hour or so."

Her voice was teasingly sweet but with an undertone of acid.

"What makes you say that?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he kissed her shoulder and neck again holding her pattiet frame protectivly.

"Your lugging me off to my mum's and making me tell her what happend no matter how much I say I don't want to, okay?"

He chuckled holding her closer.

"Only if you want to tell her, if not I wont force you to yet anyway."

She rolled her eyes turning to face him before kissing him.

"Best to do it now and get it out of the way."

She offerd a small smile as she kissed him lovingly.

"Now what part of this is making you hate me for a little while if your wanting to go?"

He kissed back taking the opprtunity to apprate them so they were across the street from the Tonks' home making his wife giggle in his arms.

"Because it's taking time away from being with you on top of what I already lost being in the hospital."

A smirk played on her lips and danced in her eyes as she looked up at him happily kissing him teasingly before pulling away and walking across the street avoiding the neighborhood children as they ran past smiling as one, a little girl with long golden blonde hair and shaphire blue eyes, runs by giving her a quick hi before running away from another girl and a boy laughing.

Remus watched his wife as she laughed seeing the children run past her all 3 saying hi to her as they ran by before she continude to the house waiting on the step till he was at her side.

"The kids that live down the street in the house on the corrner, I've known the blonde girl and her sister since they were born their mother is just a few years older than I am."

She explained taking his hand before opening the door.

The house was quite the only sound to be hread was the soft crackling of the fireplace as they steped in.

"Mum? You home?"

Tonks called into the silence as she walked into the living room before going to the kitchen leaving Remus in the living room with all the pictures that caught his eye each and everyone of her aside from the 3 of her parents, her parents when they were in school, on their wedding and one where Andromeda was pregnate standing in a yellow nursary hanging little butterflies from strings on the ceiling before turning and laughing at the camera.

The image next to it was of Tonks when she was only a couple months old her hair already a bight blue color.

A chuckle behind him made him turn around and blush a bit, Tonks was in the door way her mom behind her smiling.

"My hair never really was normal, mum said no more than a minute after I was born my hair turned from brown to red then pink, green then blue and stayed there for a day or two."

She went to his side hugging his waist as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I couldn't picture you anymore with a natural hair color, it's just not you."

She rolled her eyes and with a fake pout turned her hair to it's natural state of a mousy brown shoulder legth style.

He sighed kissing her head.

"Your beautiful no matter what color you wear it."

His wife smiled happy with his answer and her hair turned back to bubble-gum pink as she rested her head on his arm.

Andromeda smiled at her daughter and son-in-law before sitting in her arm chair as they sat on the couch.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me Dora?"

Andromeda's tone made Remus think that she was expecting to hear something diffrent then what her daughter was about to tell her.

"W-well mum, you heard about the werewolf attack on a witch right?"

Her mother noded her smile fading as her dark grey eyes flashed to Remus' face then back to her daughter's.

"Yes poor girl they figured she was lost and wanderd into the woods durring the full moon."

Tonks bit her lip holding her husband's hand swallowing a lump in her throat.

"N-no, she wasn't lost at all she was there because she was worryed about her husband who is a werewolf."

Andromeda looked at Tonks like she had 3 heads before Tonks sliped off her coat and pulled the coller of her shirt back to revile her shoulder.

"I know she wasn't cause she was me."

Remus watched Andromeda closely waiting for a reaction close to the one his mother had when he was bitten, crying sobbing and guilt, but she sat looking at the scar her face showing no emotion though tears pooled in the eadge of her eyes.

**~Thank you everyone who has read this and is looking forward to the next chapter.~**


	4. Chapter 4

~To my readers please be patient with me thank you.~

Chapter 4, surprises

Andromeda looked between Tonks and Remus her face voide of emotion but her eyes were wet with tears and seeing it made Tonks' heart sink as far as possible as she bit her lip waitting for her mom to speak.

"You went into the woods willingly? You got yourself bit by a werewolf, you let hi-"

She was cut off by Tonks rising to her feet looking down.

"Don't say it...Remus had no part in this at all! So don't say it!"

Her voice was a growl but it waverd as tears found their way down her cheeks, her fists clenched as her hair created a black vail between her mom and her face.

Remus took her hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb gentaly pulling her back down beside him consouling her.

"You didn't let me finish Nymphadora, I was going to say 'you let him moop around and think it was his fault.' I wasn't kept in the dark the whole time I did manage to get Remus to say enough that he blamed himself for what happend to you though at the time he wouldn't tell me what that was, I thought you triped and hurt yourself."

Andromeda sighed causing Tonks to look up at her mother, tears still streaking her face before she looked down her hair turning a deep navy blue.

"I'm sorry mum, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that it's just I've been worried about people pointing at Remus and saying he bit me, crying wolf to put it bluntly, when he tried to protect me by making me leave."

Andromeda gave her daughter a small smile before going to her putting a hand to her cheek.

"Nymphadora, from the start I knew Remus wouldn't raise a hand, or paw, agents you for any reason so when you told me about the bite my brain didn't even list him as someone who would do that to you."

Her tone was sweet and her eyes gentle as Tonks looked into them before throwing her arms around her mother as tears of relief now rolled down her cheeks as she nuzzled her shoulder.

Once Tonks had calmed down Andromeda kissed her forehead then glanced at Remus.

"Maybe you two should go home she seems a bit tired and stressed."

Tonks opened her mouth to protest but Remus beat her to it as he got to his feet helping her up.

"It is getting late perhaps we should be going."

Tonks huffed a sigh before hugging her mother good bye then leaving.

As she was walking across the street she failed to see the little girl from before running around only to have her run to her and hide behind her legs shaking like a leaf.

"Huh, Alex what's the matter sweetheart?"

She knelt down facing the small blonde girl gently whipping dirt off her cheek.

"A-Abby, he has Abby!"

The girl sobbed into Tonks' shoulder her body shaking worse as Tonks lifted her up holding her closely rubbing her back.

"Listen to me Alex, who has your sister? What did they look like?"

Tonks glanced at Remus as he came to her side looking on worriedly as Alex sniffles and pulled her face away from his wife's neck to look at her.

"He was a big man with a lot of scars with fang like teeth."

Alex paused to wipe away her tears before continuing.

"He was wearing a tattered black robe and his hair was shaggy like fur and his eyes looked like a wild animals eyes."

Tonks looked at Remus fear in her eyes as the pieces clicked together in her head, she managed a gentle smile as she looked back into Alex's eyes kissing her forehead.

"Hurry home Alex I'll take care of it, don't worry I'll bring Abby back safe you have my word as an Arour."

Alex hugged Tonks around the neck once more before she went to her house glancing back in time to see Tonks apprate away Remus close on her heels.

When Remus reallocated Tonks she was standing outside her flat unlocking the door growling and spitting a long string of cursing under her breath as she pushed the door open roughly.

Tonks stomped up the stairs to her flat quickly going to her room and changing into her arour robes and pulling her fingerless gloves on her temper fit only subsiding when she turned seeing Remus watching her confused.

"Dora would you mind explaining to me what it is your planing to do? Your going after a werewolf that you have no clue how to find, even if you do find him who's to say that he won't attack you or have his pack attack for him.'

With a stern look she went to him her hair turning crimson if not blood red showing her murdrus mood.

"I'm going to skin him alive for having the guts to take an innocent little girl, her mother is a muggle born witch and her father was a half blood."

Remus was taken aback at the acid in her voice as she slipped past him waiting in the kitchen.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Remus felt he didn't have much of a choice but to go with her if he didn't he worried she'd get herself hurt or killed.

"Ok ok I'll come with but please Dora try to calm down, going into this with a hot head will only make it more dangerus."

Going to her side he took her hand watching her slowly calm down her hair fading into a gentle and soft pink as she looked down.

"Right I just got hot under the collar thinking about Greyback taking an innocent child for no reason."

She squeezed his hand meeting his eyes and he caught a small gleam in them he seen in Andromeda's eyes when she looked at To is crying earlier that night, a mother's worry for her child.

"We will find her and bring her back safe like you promised Alex."

He kissed her cheek before they left but rather than apprate away Tonks walked hurriedly down the way Alex had come running from lacing her fingers with Remus' as they walked her hair slowly deepening back into red.

After walking to the edge of the surrounding forest Tonks took out her wand lighting the tip Bitting her lip hesitating before taking a step into the dark woods.

With a whimper she suddenly found her feet frozen to the ground in fear as her ears seemed to register every noise around her in the dark each breeze ghosting past them made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end her wand clutched almost to firmly in her shaking hand.

Remus wrapped an arm around her waist gently moving her forward whispering reassuring things to her and reminding her why she was doing this.

After a few minutes Tonks gained control of herself again giving her husband a thankful smile before moving on stopping again pointing her wand to her left sending a jet of white in the direction and after a second they heard someone fall to the ground.

Tonks hurried over looking at the young male on the ground scars from many werewolf bites covering his body, she looked down at him pointing the tip of her wand at his neck to which he growled but didn't move.

"Where did he take the little girl?"

Tonks' voice was cold as ice as she looked down at the boy harshly.

"Why would I tell you witch? We don't stand with you so you have no control over us."

He gave her a sick and twisted smile before he cried out in pain as Tonks hit him with the toe of her boot in his gut.

"Out with it or I'll jinx you so bad no one will recognize your mug ever again."

Remus found it hard to take in as the women before him who normally had a much sweeter dis-potion thretning a grown male werewolf before his eyes.

The man growled and spat at her getting another sharp kick to the arm before he finally growled.

"He took her back to the camp!"

The man spat at her before scrambling to his feet and away in the direction he'd come leaving Tonks smirking and Remus awe struck.

"Come on if we don't hurry we maybe to late."

It took Remus a moment to realize she was talking to him but he managed a nod walking with her as she fallowed the warm down path in the leaves on the ground.

Suddenly howls of laughter could be Hurd over the sounds of crying and screaming as the pack of wolves came into view a circle of them howling with laughter as a werewolf that looked to be maybe her age was getting ready to hit little Abby who already had bruises spotting her body and blood dripping from her nose.

Tonks gritted her teeth and dashed into the heart of the circle standing in front of Abby glaring at the man before her wand pointed in his face as she felt Abby grab onto her robe tightly pressing agents her legs shaking.

Tonks sent the wolf in front of her quickly to the ground howling in pain as she muttered a strand of incantations until a loud snarl from Greyback broke her concentration to look at him disgusted.

"How pathetic are you to kidnap a little girl and beat her like this she's done nothing wrong!"

Her hair became crimson again as she swallowed her fear feeling the girl cowering behind her as Greyback stood waving the others back till he was standing just inches from her and towering above her.

"Your awful brave to come here and ruin our fun like that unless you have a death wish, was Roland's attack not enough because he didn't kill you?"

Tonks clenched her teeth and forced herself not to crumble to the ground terrified.

"I'm taking this girl back to her family try and stop me and you'll regret it with every nerve in your body. "

She cursed herself mentally as her voice quavered slightly making the alpha in front of her laugh as if she were a child trying to boss around an adult before he brought his hand back and smacked her across the cheek making her fall to the ground her instincts telling her to protect Abby as she fell covering her with her own body just as claws slashed down her back ripping open her robe and shirt.

Tonks was about to whip around and blast the werewolf with a killing curse but froze seeing Remus standing between her and Greyback a deadly look in his eyes as he looked at the alpha.

Remus shot a body bind on Greyback but before he could do more Tonks got to her feet holding Abby close to her chest pointing her wand at Greyback casting the Cruciatus Curse on him causing him to wither on the ground gritting his teeth in agony.

Remus grabbed her wand hand making her stop but the attack had given them enough time to run away from the pack till they could apparate again landing outside the Tonks' home.

Tonks sat on the steps of the house Bitting her tongue agents the pain in her back focusing on Abby healing the major injuries as she shook with sobs her face buried into Tonks' shoulder.

When the healing was finished Tonks held the girl close closing her eyes as she hummed a soft song rubbing her back and before long Abby fell asleep her fists closed around the tattered fabric of Tonks' robes as she got up nearly falling back down had it not been for Remus' arm suddenly supporting her waist.

"Easy does it love your hurt why don't you let me heal your back first then we can take her back."

His voice was soft as he helped her sit on the step before quickly healing her back and the mark on her cheek.

She gave him a thankful smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you love."

She sighed getting up a bit more steady this time and began to walk to the house on the corner.

Upon arriving she knocked on the door carefully removing Abby's hold on her robes and kissing her forehead as the door swung open in a flash.

Standing before them was a women with deep brown hair and hazel eyes that were red and puffy from sobbing as she took in the sight before her a smile formed on her lips.

Tonks handed Abby over to the women who gave her a hug with her free arm which she returned.

"Thank you Nymphadora, that was a very brave thing you did going after her like that if there is any way I can repay you please let me know."

The women' voice was almost bell like as she spoke and Tonks nodded with a small smile.

"Just seeing she' home and safe is enough for me April so don't worry about repaying me."

April nodded holding her daughter close as Tonks went back to Remus slipping her hand into his her eye lids drooping slightly as she looked up at him.

"I wouldn't blame you if your thinking I'm the craziest women alive to charge head first into a group of werewolves for one girl like that but I couldn't leave her there."

Remus chuckled kissing her lovingly.

"I don't think your crazy at all love, stubborn and hot tempers yes but what you did took pure courage and heart."

She couldn't help herself but to kiss back happily allowing him again to use the chance to apperate them to her flat where she quickly unlocked the door going in and laying on the couch.

She glanced at him and bit her lip as if debating to tell him something.

"Remus, love I need to tell you something."

Her voice was just barely a whisper as she picked at the tatterd sleeve of her robe waiting for his resonce from the kitchen.

"What is it Dora?"

He asked listening for her responce becoming confused when he did not get one, he quickly turned and walked to the back of the couch looking over to see his wife sound asleep.

With a soft smile he gently took the blanket from the chair and draped it over her after removing her muddy boots and taking her wand carefuly out of her hand as he let her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Jokes

When Tonks stirred the next morning she grumbled as her head hit something hard making hers hurt for a moment before she opened her eyes to see what her head hit expecting to see the floor but was surprised to see the arm of the couch as half her body was on the couch the other nearly on the floor.

She sat up holding her head as it pounded like someone was hitting her with a brick or as if it was the morning after downing half a bottle of fire whiskey with her cousin.

"What happened last night my head is killing me?"

She wasn't expecting an answer as she got up her feet tangling in the blanket causing her to fall forward with a yelp.

"Let's see, you took on a werewolf Alpha nearly single handed to save a little girl from a muggle born and half blood family and took a couple good lashes to the back and one good crack to the face to get her."

Tonks looked at the arm around her waist then up at the person holding her up like he was crazy.

"Bill what in the world are you doing here and how do you know about that!?"

Bill chuckled setting her on her feet again looking over his shoulder at Remus who was watching amused from the little table holding a cup of hot chocolate another cup across from him as well as a pulled out chair.

Tonks' hair turned a red rivaled only by Bill's and she blushed heavily.

"You told him about that?!"

Remus chuckled getting up and going to her as Bill smirked sitting on the couch.

"Of corse I did love, it' snot every day something like that happens and the brave soul lives to tell the tale unless she passes out on the couch."

He gave her a playful grin to which she gently pressed her lips pulling him agents her.

Remus gave another chuckle breaking the kiss putting their foreheads together.

"What was it you wanted to tell me last night love?"

Tonks looked up at him confused trying to think.

"What do you mean I just remember coming back here after we took Abby to her mum and sitting one the couch and next thing I know I'm sprawled out on the couch and my head hurts like I'm on a hang over after a night of drinking with Sirius."

She giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"Now that sounds like a rough night compared to taking on a werewolf pack."

She couldn't help but laugh at Bill's remark after she'd nearly forgotten his presents in the room with them.

She kissed Remus a final time before going to Bill standing in front of him arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

"So what are you doing here William?"

She smirked and he returned it standing up making her look up at him.

"Because Nymphadora, I came to make sure you and Remus knew about the meeting today and because mum was worried about you after one of the twins opened their mouths about a child gone missing only to returned by an arour."

She lost any trace of joking or mischief gone from her face as she looked between him and Remus.

"Your kidding, how did everyone find out so quickly?"

Bill put a hand on her shoulder.

"Apparently Abby's mum put it in to the ministry that she had been taken but the word had no more then speed to the other arours when they caught wind the girl had been brought home safely by an arour who looked like she'd been through hell, can't image the look on everyone in the order's face when they found out it was you, corse all the clues pointed to you seeing as your the only female arour right now according to Kingsley at any rate."

Tonks sighed then her hair went from pink back to a fiery red as she punched his arm making him hold it for her amusement.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

Her voice was dripped with the smirk that spread across her face to which he chuckled.

"You started it by calling me William, you know I've been called Bill ever since Charlie was old enough to talk and couldn't say Will to save his life."

Tonks rolled her eyes turning her back to him.

"Arn't you being a bit, hmm I don't know childish playing the 'you started it' game."

She smirked and stuck out her tongue at him before going back to Remus taking his hand.

After a couple hours of Tonks and Bill arguing and talking sunset rolled around nearly to fast and Bill sighed getting up from the table smiling at the pair across from him.

"I best be going the meeting will begin soon I'll see you there."

He turned to leave before taking something out of his pocket tossing it to Tonks who missed it but Remus caught it before it hit the floor.

"The twins said to give that to you some prototype of theirs I think they said have fun."

He gave her a smirk she was sure meant he knew what ever it was did.

"If this kills me your or your brothers will never sleep again I swear by that Bill Weasly!"

She called after him but the only reply was the soft pop as he appeared away.

She sat back down in her seat looking at the object in her husbands hand as he looked it over himself, it looked to be a small sweet of some kind with three a W's on it representing the joke shop.

She looked at Remus bitting her lip taking it hesitantly from him.

"If I get sick remind me to either throw up on them or smack them upside the head."

Remus chuckled with a slight nod though his eyes were worried and scared for her.

Swallowing her fear Tonks closed her eyes and popped the sweet into her mouth.

She opened her eyes as she are it giving a small giggle.

"It tastes like strawberries with a hint of...soap?"

She looked confused as she swallowed shaking her head as a bitter tasted filled her mouth.

"Urg! Eww! That's bitter and just ew!"

She scrunched her nose then looked confused for a moment before giving a small sneeze stumbling back a step and shaking her head again.

Remus blinked looking at her like she'd suddenly done something weird.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tonks demanded crossing her arms as Remus took a step closer to her reaching a hand out as if to touch her head but rather he touched something above her head.

"Oh boy, I have the feeling you won't let the twins get by with this one."

He tried to keep the laugh out of his voice as she felt him give a gentle tug on what ever it was he was touching.

"Oh for Merlin's sake what do you mean?! What is on my head cause it feels odd when you do that!?"

She demanded stomping her foot and with a sigh he removed his hand taking hers and guiding it up to where his was placing it on something fuzzy and warm, as she felt it she realized it felt like an ear, a cats ear.

Remus finally laughed as she felt something brush her other arm and she didn't need to look to know it was a tail but her hair as well as the white fur of the ears and tail turned red.

"Those little! Urg remind me to give them both a good smack."

Remus nodded watching as the tail flicked angrily behind her.

"Aw but you look so cute with them Dora they suit you well and they change with your hair."

He took her hand and with his other used his wand to make a mirror showing her the ears and tail.

"At least it's only the ears and tail."

He tried to reassure her feeling relieved when a smile spread over her face her hair turning pink the new attachments doing the same, next she tried purple, green, white and finally settling on her normal mousy brown.

"We should get going before we are late love."

She smiled using her own wand to cast the mirror away and once gone she kissed him happily.

Once they arrived at grimmauld place after tripping over the umbrella stand and clumsily steadying herself she walked to the kitchen sitting next to Ginny who looked at wide eyed making Tonks smirk.

"Your brothers decided to use me as a test experiment for one of there little jokes."

She gave a low growl hearing the twins laugh till she turned to face them and they stopped.

"Tonks we didn't give it to him to have you try it-"

"-he was sapost to eat it not you-"

"-but it seemed to work out any way although it was ment to turn the eater into an animal completly."

Tonks shook her head as she got confused between the two talking and rose from her chair going to where she can see Bill smirking on the couch with Charlie and smacked his head.

"You are an arse Bill Weasly, if I turn into a cat tonight I'm going to find a way to track you down and claw your face off."

Bill held his head looking at her still smirking.

"Aw come on Tonksie it was a joke besides I don't think you'll turn into an animal fully although,"

"If you get any odd cravings let me know I can help."

Tonks look at Charlie with a growl as he finished what Bill was saying while he dug in his pocket before pulling out a lite white mouse making Tonks scream and fall back trying to get away all for boys laughing.

"Your all a bunch of jerks!"

She scrambled up and went to Remus hiding her face in his chest with a whine her new ears flattening and the tail drooping.

She spent the rest of the meeting glair it at the four boys when she wasn't talking to Ginny or Molly.

After the meeting Tonks gave each boy a flick in the head before leaving with Remus, once back in the flat she went to the kitchen taking a bisect from the tin on the counter leaning agents the counter grumbling.

Remus went to her kissing her head.

"Your grumbling love."

She swallowed her biscuit and kissed him sweetly.

"I don't grumble."

He chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

"You just were not more than a minute ago."

The only response he received from her was a gentle purrs as she tilted her head back for him.

She pulled away from him slipping out of her jacket and stepping toward the bathroom becoming him with a curl of her finger.

"Care to join me Mr. Lupin?"

He chuckled fallowing her.

After a shower she pulled him to the bedroom curling up agents him on the bed and purrs as she falls asleep her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, New Face on a Full Moon.

Weeks had past since the joke by the Weasly boys which was still the reason Tonks stuck her nose in the air anytime she crossed paths with Bill until he'd finally pulled her aside at a meeting and said he was sorry and with a punch to the arm, kiss on the cheek and smirk she forgave him.

As of late Tonks began to feel terrible aside from the pit in her stomach of nerves, her bones and joints began to hurt and ache as well as her temper becoming impossibly short one slip up from Bill or anyone and she'd be so mad she'd see red or she'd become so upset she'd cry.

One morning Remus had been awakened by his wife's head smacking into his own as she slept causing them both to wake up with a groan holding their heads.

He looked at her as she rolled onto her back holding her forehead and he couldn't help but smile and lightly kiss her lips making her forget her head and kiss back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I remember what I wanted to tell you love, I never really forgot I just didn't want to tell you in front of Bill."

He looked down at her confused slightly, what did she have to say that she didn't want anyone else to know?

"What is it love?"

He kissed her neck softly taking in her scent he could tell she was chewing her lip as she hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

It took Remus a moment to register what she just said as he pulled away from her neck to look her in the eye his wide.

"You think your w-what?"

He asked shakily his throat suddenly dry as he looked over his wife's face as she smiled sheepishly looking back at him putting a hand to his cheek.

"Pregnant love, not long after the full moon I became concerned with the idea so I didn't tell you in case I wasn't but I can safely say that I am."

Remus sat up next to her looking as if she'd just struck him in the face, she put a hand on his arm sitting up looking him over.

"Love? Are you okay?"

He looked at her resisting the worry and concern in her eyes.

"I will be that was just, well it was a surprise that is for sure."

She gave him a small smile kissing his cheek then gets up running her fingers through her hair grumbling as her fingers tangle in the knots and makes it short and a pale lilac purple.

Remus watched her then got up opening the door for her fallowing her down to the kitchen his mind reeling as he made breakfast for them.

When he turned to set her plate in front of her she was no longer at the table but rather on the couch looking at the front of the daily profit leering at the front page.

_"'Mysterious disappearances thought to be the work once again of the mass murder Sirius Black, the ministry is taking all precautions to protect our world from this threat.'_"

She grumbled getting up and tossing the paper into the fireplace lighting it a flame before going to the table again.

"Don't worry Dora we know Sirius isn't the cause for them the truth will come out sooner or later, don't stress yourself out."

Tonks gave a huff as she sat down crossing her arms.

"It's hard not to worry love."

She picked at the food in front of her as he set a cup of coffee next to her plate then sat across from her.

Once they had finished eating Remus washed the dishes while she picked up about the living room.

Tonks jumped surprised when there was a tapping on the window an owl sitting outside.

She opened the window taking the letter from it and giving it 5 knots in the pouch on its leg before it flew off as she opened the letter and read it.

"There's a meeting in 10 minutes."

She went to Remus handing him the letter once he dried his hands letting him read it while she went to the bedroom and getting dressed before coming back down with her wand her hair still short but back to her normal brown.

Remus kissed her head grabbing his wand opening the door for her fallowing her out and apperating away after her.

Tonks managed to get past the umbrella stand only to stub her toe on the chair as she walks into the kitchen causing a long string of curses under her breath as she sat next to Ginny giving her a smirk after taking Remus' hand as he sat down.

The meeting drug on like normal once the others showed up but it was near the end that got Tonks' attention, their plan to move Harry from his aunt and uncle's home needing volunteers to be protectors for the 7 people who would be acting as Harry.

"I'll be a protector."

The group didn't seem surprised at Tonks' being the first one to speak up but she saw the worry in Molly's and Remus' eyes as they glanced at her.

When all was said and done the list was Tonks protecting Ron, Bill with his fiancé Fleur Delacour, Sirius with Mundungus, Kingsley with Hermione, Remus with George, Arthur with Fred and finally Hagrid with the real Harry.

They would be moving him to the burrow after passing select safe houses should something go wrong and no matter what were they allowed to let the death eaters get their hands on Harry.

Once the meeting was through Tonks talked with Ginny letting her in on the secret covering her mouth when she nearly gave it away telling her not to tell anyone until AFTER the mission.

Molly called Ginny over to help and Tonks went to Remus who grabbed her by the arms a bit roughly causing a whine to slip from her lips.

"Dora have you lost your head? You shouldn't go on this mission in you condition please just stay at the burrow with Molly and Ginny."

His eyes were just as pleading as his voice as he loosened his grip on her arms letting her sigh.

"Remus, love, I'm pregnant not deathly sick or dieing I'll be fine besides I can't leave you to do this alone I'd worry myself to death."

She put her palm to his cheek her eyes soft and pleading making him sigh and kiss her head while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What would I do if I lost you?"

She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I don't even want you to think about that okay love?"

Remus gave one nod glancing out the window as the sun sank lower in the pink, orange and yellow sky.

After quickly saying good bye to everyone Tonks fallowed Remus to the apprition point casting a protecting charm on her torso before looping her arm with his as they appeared.

When they stopped they were Tonks had left Remus last month and the sky was quickly growing dark, the darker it got the more her bones and joints seemed to ache causing her to whimper leaning agents Remus as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

As the moon drew closer Remus helped her hide her wand and clothes and slipped two potion bottles out of his pocket handing her one.

"Wolves bane it will help you keep control over your wolf self but it won't help the pain."

She bit her lip then swallowed her fear taking the potion coughing slightly glancing at her husband as he took the same potion with much less of a reaction than her.

She looked up at the moon and yelped as her body began to change forcing her to crumble to the ground shaking as her limbs broke and changed howling in agony as her spine reformed itself.

She blacked out temporarily only to open her eyes at a deafening growl.

She jumped her feet letting out a snarl of her own at the grey werewolf in front of her who growled back but rather than stalk toward her it seemed to lay on it's belly in submission to her as she walked forward sniffing it.

The wolf side of her knew the smell but didn't know why pushing the will of her human self down so she growled at the wolf shaking her head till she was pinned and her human thoughts lurched forward so she whined and whimpered trying to get away freezing when the wolf nudged her belly before sniffing her fur and licking her muzzle.

She wiggled away laying in front of the wolf relaxing slightly watching him cocking his head to one side as he circled her before laying next to her licking her muzzle again before laying his head on his paws.

She couldn't sit still any longer so she got to her feet looking around her before walking off into the woods sniffing the air and ground as she went.

It wasn't long before she heard a deep growl behind her making her turn around and snarl her brown fur standing on end as she bared her teeth at the sandy colored wolf in front of her.

The wolf growled back snapping it's slobbering jaws at her making her jump back before lunging at it locking her jaws onto it's leg causing it to yelp and kick her off into Remus' wolf sending them both sprawling.

Tonks got to her feet first looking the other female wolf down snarling before throwing her head back letting out a howl making the other female growl but hunch forward as if in submission like Remus had done making Tonks' wolf snort at her before trotting to Remus nudging his cheek with a whine as he got up.

The rest of the night the pair wandered the area and most of the other werewolves female or other wise did their best to avoid them until they ran into one both Remus and his wolf knew all to well.

The large alpha wolf growled at the pair making Remus snarl back but was easily thrown back away from Tonks who whimpered cowering for a moment before she snarled and lunged at Greyback her teeth digging into his muzzle drawing blood like a crimson river.

Greyback snarled getting her off and she some how used her legs to bounce off the tree she was thrown at to lunge herself back at him only to be met with a massive paw pinning her to the ground.

She snapped at his paw making it bleed worse than his face making him snarl but back off enough for her to wake Remus and get back to where they started.

Tonks laid down licking her hurt paw with a whine as dawn broke through the trees.

"Ow!"

Tonks' cries could be hurd all through out grimmauld place as in the kitchen Bill was trying to examine her ankle but her squirming and protesting were proving to be a challenge.

"If you'd stop moving around it wouldn't hurt so much Tonksie."

His tone was slightly annoyed as he finally got a look at her injury and sighed.

"You're lucky it's only sprained easily fixable."

He healed it as he spoke and Tonks sighed giving him a small smile.

"Thank you Bill, I owe you one."

She looked at him hoping a sweet innocent tone would get rid of the sour tone and it managed to get a smile from both Bill and Remus.

Bill messed up her hair as he left and Remus helped his wife up his arm wrapping around her waist as they walked back to the kitchen as others began to show up, Ginny taking her place on Tonks' other side giving her a smile which Tonks' returned wholeheartedly.

The two girls carried on a quite conversation that only Remus was close enough to hear and the topic made him try not to listen, they were discussing baby names and other things though as he listened Remus couldn't help but smile and feel worried at the same time.

After the meeting Tonks yawned as she and Remus walked into the flat and before long was changed into he pajamas curled up on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, chase

The date to move Harry seemed to creep up on Tonks without her knowing as did being pregnant, she was finding it a bit more difficult now to hide the bulge that was now her stomach without some effort but she knew that even if the others found out there's no way she was staying behind.

Tonks had just closed her eyes for a second in the early afternoon when Remus gently shook her shoulder to wake her up at sun set.

"Dora, are you sure you don't want to stay behind with Molly? Your not just risking your own life."

He reminded her for what had to be the hundredth time since she signed up to go on this mission.

She sighed getting up looking at him putting a hand to his cheek.

"Remus I'll be just fine, we'll be fine I promise."

She smiled as he placed his hand on her slightly swollen belly kissing her.

She kissed back breaking the kiss to grab her wand re-enforcing the protection charm before leaving with him.

The pair arrived closely behind Bill and Fleur both saying hello to them before fallowing the others inside the house.

Once inside She watched as Remus drifted to the window keeping an eye out with Arthur while she watched as Mad-eye passed around the pollyjuice potion having both twins, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, and Mundungus all take a sip of it but she wandered over to the window with Remus putting a hand on his arm giving him a reassuring smile before he went to talk with Kingsley.

Tonks sighed looking out the window keeping an eye on the skies until her attention was pulled away by Mad-eye barking her name telling her to wait by the door for Ron.

She looked at all the Harry's smirking at Bill as his fiancé had to change into Harry's clothing so they looked alike but she also felt bad for him, poor boy wasn't even married to the beautiful French rose yet.

Her attention was pulled else where by a flutter in her stomach causing her hand to fly to it as she swallowed a bit surprised as she bit her lip her hand dropping slowly as Ron came to her side.

After some final instructions from Mad-eye Tonks summoned her broom to her side getting on Ron fallowing hesitantly wrapping his arms around her waist a bit to close to her little bulge then she'd like so she gave him a look over her shoulder making him move his hold up.

She glanced at Remus beside her who was with George, he looked back at her with worried eyes and a weak smile on his lips.

She returned the small smile glancing at Ron again.

"Hold on tight, I don't want you to fall off."

She gave him a reassuring smile that turned into a smirk feeling his hold tighten as she kicked off to hover in where she was waiting for her order to take off.

She was signaled to go at the same time Remus was and smirked as she pushed off flying quickly ahead keeping up with the path she was to fallow patting Ron's hand as he squeezed her torso a bit to hard.

"Easy you need me breathing to protect you remember."

Her tone was light but when he didn't answer she turned to look at him cursing as she seen 3 death eaters on her tail.

"Hold tight Harry."

She took out her wand shooting spells at the trio of dark wizards hitting one in the shoulder but missing the other two and her blood boiled as she heard her aunts' evil cackling as she flung a spell at Ron which Tonks parried away.

"Aww so itty bitty Nymphie came out to play and she has Potter with her!"

Tonks leered over her shoulder pushing her broom faster and gritting her teeth at her aunt's sickeningly sweet tone.

She turned and shot a curse at her aunt and the other death eater swearing as it was shot back forcing her to put her broom in a sharp nose dive.

"Lean back or we'll crash!"

She ordered Ron and he did as told as Tonks got her broom back up before leaning froward flying faster.

"TONKS!"

Ron screamed shooting a spell at the death eater that tried to attack them from the side hitting him in the face leaving just Bellatrix who was still behind them cackling, her laughs broke off as she realized the Harry her niece had was not the real one.

"You tried to fool us!"

She screeched and Tonks bit her lip sending her broom down lower avoiding a wild spell sent by her aunt before blocking another one then firing one back hitting Bellatrix in the shoulder causing her to shriek again and give up chasing them.

Tonks panted, her cheek stung from where a wayward spell had hit her and her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she nearly swore it would beat right out of her chest.

She pushed her broom faster only slowing down when they entered the protective barrier put up by Molly and lowered the broom to the ground in the tall grass sending it away before looking at Ron as he slowly started to look like himself again.

"Are you okay Ron? Nothing hurt or broken?"

She asked looking him over as he shook his head.

"Good, come on let's get inside."

He nodded and walked ahead of her to the burrow getting hugged as soon as he stepped into the yard by Hermione.

"He deserves that, I wouldn't be here without him."

She smiled at Ron before quickly running into Remus' waiting arms throwing her arms around his neck as he held her close.

"Spotted the death eaters before I could and saved me from getting hit by a side attack."

She looked up at her husband who kissed her head just happy she was back in his arms safely.

"Where's George?"

The question made Remus cringe before he gestured to the house grimly and seeing the look in his eyes Ron ran inside with Hermione just behind him.

Tonks put a hand to Remus' cheek moving it up lightly to the cut on his head.

"What happened love? Is he alright?"

Remus leaned into her touch gently stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"We were attacked as soon as we took off, I was fighting a death eater in front and couldn't protect him, he got his ear cursed off but he's alive Molly is doing what she can to heal him, I've apologized to her and Arthur many times but they just wave it off."

She pulled his face to hers kissing him once.

"Because they are thankful you brought him home alive just as I'm happy your alive and unharmed mostly."

The tension melted from him for a moment as he smiled at her before the sound of wings and hooves made her turn around wand in hand pointed at Bill as he got off the Thestral then helped Fleur down.

"Hold it. What did Bill give me before he left Hogwarts in my 6th year that wasn't for my birthday?"

Bill drew his wand hearing her pointing it at her a stern look in his eyes.

"A package of Pumpkin Passies, a scarf from my mum and a book for charms class that was filled with my notes."

Tonks sighed lowering her wand as he did relief washing over her as she turned back to Remus before going inside with him fallowing.

Once she was in the house she went to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder and stumbled a bit when the girl turned and hugged her.

Bill came in stepping into the middle of the room a grim look on his face as he took a breath.

"Mad-eye is dead."

The whole room seemed to become filled with sadness and worry and Tonks patted Ginny on the shoulder and without a question the red head helped her to an open chair just as her knees gave out under her, tears welling up in her eyes at the news.

After looking around at the others as things began to calm down a bit Tonks got up and went back outside hoping to clear her head letting a few tears slip down her cheeks, a few more slipping out as she felt a flutter in her stomach and she gently placed her hand on the bulge.

"Your mum is such a fool little one, she put both of us in danger tonight, as well as your daddy."

The next flutter was all her body could take as she sank to her knees letting the tears roll heavily down her cheeks only subsiding when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She blinked her vision clear looking up seeing Sirius and she stood up hugging him again grateful someone she cared about was safe.

She felt Sirius hug her back but he pulled back looking into her eyes and she bit her lip knowing already he'd felt the change in her stomach as he raised an eyebrow.

She looked down unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't say anything to anyone yet please besides me and Remus only Ginny knows, I don't want them fussing over me when we have Harry to worry about as well as Bill's wedding just around the corner so please don't say anything."

She pleaded finally looking up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Okay Nymphie I won't tell but you need to tell them before something happens okay?"

She gave a nod hearing the worry in his voice.

"I'll tell them after things calm down."

She gave him a grateful smile before going back to the burrow with him finding Remus and hugging his waist and felt him squeeze her shoulders in return.

Things calmed down as the kids went to their rooms leaving Molly, Arthur, Bill, Tonks, Remus and Sirius in the living room and Tonks couldn't miss the look her cousin gave her as she sat next to Molly while Remus stood on her other side holding her hand seeing the look and gave her a small nod.

Tonks bit her lip but told them about the pregnancy getting a congratulations from them but she didn't miss the worried look Bill gave her over his mom's shoulder but it wasn't at her but rather Remus then his eyes flew to the stairs as Ginny came down and hugged Tonks' shoulders from the back helping the aruor relax a little more.

After a while of discussing things Tonks looked away from the braid she was making in Ginny's red hair to look up at Remus as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Tonks stood after having Ginny get up and smiled at Molly thanking her for offering them a place to stay but she refused kindly looking at Sirius knowing they would be keeping him company in Grimmauld place for some time.

After saying good byes she left with Remus and Sirius all apperating to the building fallowing them in with a sigh as she made her way up the stairs with Remus behind her while Sirius went to the kitchen.

Tonks opened the door to an unused guest room that was free of dust, she slipped her boots off before shedding her robes so she was just in her normal clothes as she laid on the bed on her back mindlessly stroking her belly with her finger tip closing her eyes mumbling something about everything being okay for now and Remus couldn't tell if she was talking to herself or perhaps the fetus in her womb.

She looked over at him as he sat on the side of the bed.

"What will we name him?"

The question surprised Remus not that it wasn't something he'd expected but the fact that she said "he" as she looked back up at the ceiling her eyes closing again as she hummed softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Time.

The weeks seemed to creep by for the order members as the darkness pressed down on their world but two members seemed almost oblivious to the darkness.

Tonks was in the kitchen of her flat making lunch for herself and Remus humming to herself rubbing her now swollen stomach now and again.

She glanced over her shoulder to look at Remus only to find him not at the table where he had been just a moment ago, she sighed gently rubbing her belly.

"If your daddy keeps wandering off like this we may need to get him a leash huh little one?"

She chuckled feeling a soft kick agents her palm, she walked down the hall to the spare bedroom that was being turned into a nursery and opened the door poking her head in.

"Remus? Love?"

She looked about the room and sighed not seeing him before walking into the room looking around running her finger tips over the sky blue wall as she made her way to the crib looking over the mobile that hung above it and smiled taking the small wolf charm in her hand, it took her a minute before she let it fall as she went to the door softly closing it before going back to the kitchen and turning down the stove.

She leaned on the counter her breathing picking up slightly.

"Easy little one, your okay. Mummy knows your cramped in there but just hold on."

Her voice was a soft whisper as she ran her finger tips over her belly again as her breath eased up and she walked to the stairs leading to her and Remus' room.

She opened the door with a soft smile seeing her husband asleep on the bed the bag, containing the things she and the baby would need when the time came, laying beside him a few little outfits for the baby draped over top of it.

She shook her head and packed the outfit into the bag pausing for a moment setting the outfit aside taking out a folded piece of paper opening it to see it was a picture of Remus' parents when he was young.

She smiled folding it back up and after packing things back into the bag she kissed her husband's forehead heading for the door with a content sigh.

"Your daddy is looking forward to meeting you little one and I have a feeling you'll be the most spoiled baby in the world between your parents, grandparents, and your god father you'll never have to worry about anything."

She rubbed her stomach happily and picked up humming again as she turned off the stove.

It wasn't until Remus rolled over he realized he'd fallen asleep in the middle of making sure they had everything they'd need once the time came, he sat up looking at the bag neatly packed and placed on Tonks' pillow beside him.

He smiled and headed down stairs finding his wife at the table flipping through a book Ginny and Molly had given her that was filled with baby names.

"I thought we agreed on Teddy if it's a boy and Hope if it's a girl?"

He kissed her head lightly as he looked over her shoulder at the names she was looking over.

"And we will it's just nice to look through the different names."

She smiled at him letting it waver for a moment her breath catching in a low hiss.

Remus gently took her face in his hands as sweat beaded on her forehead matting her mousey hair as she placed a hand on her belly.

The spell passed but left her winded looking at him her eyes soft.

"I'm okay, he's just moving."

She tried to reassure her worried husband but his concerned look didn't waver.

"Maybe we should make plans and take you to the hospital love, your contractions have been getting worse and more frequent."

Tonks put a hand to her belly with a sigh.

"Maybe your right love it is getting closer to the due date."

She smiled softly feeling a kick on her palm then she gently took one of Remus' hands from her cheek placing it to the top of her stomach as there was another kick.

"He knows when your with me because he is always active and happy."

She looked up at her husband who returned the smile along with a kiss to her lips.

Tonks kept herself buissy through out the day but found herself drifting back to the nursery more than once the final time she was lost in thought till the door opened and as she turned she smiled seeing her cousin with a camera with which he snapped a picture of her.

She walked to Sirius and hugged him and he returned the hug with a laugh.

"What are you doing here Sirius?"

Sirius looked her in the eye his smile reflecting in his dark grey eyes.

"What I can't come and see my cousin before she goes off to have a baby?"

She rolled her eyes swiping the picture from him looking it over before handing it back to him wrinkling her nose slightly.

"I don't like my picture taken, I look like I've gone through hell."

Sirius looked at the picture before putting a hand to her cheek.

"Oh really, I recall a 5 year old girl running around the house posing for every photo her hair turning colors for everyone, she'd never wear the same outfit for more than 3 pictures before she ran off to change into something else."

Tonks blushed elbowing him as she made her way out of the nursery.

"So I used up all my love for posing for pictures back then what's your point?"

She didn't have time to hear his answer as she paused on the steps holding her torso panting with a whine.

Sirius moved quickly supporting his cousin and helping her up to her bed before quickly sending a his patronus to the burrow for Molly and Remus at the meeting.

Tonks felt a whimper slip over her lips as sweat matted her hair to her forehead and tears filled her eyes as the pain shot through her body.

At the burrow the Order meeting was interrupted as Sirius' patronus jumped through the wall landing on the table turning to Remus and Molly only a tiny whimper came from it but that was all the two needed to hear before they apologized to the group.

Ginny got up with her mother ready to go and help and Molly didn't object as the trio quickly appeared to the flat.

Remus hurried up the steps to the bedroom only to have Sirius pull him back into the hall as Molly and Ginny made their way in, Ginny closing the door behind her.

Remus paced the floor in the living room pausing to listen every now and again as he'd hear the door open for a moment water running then the door closing again, he couldn't understand how James had made it through this toucher of not knowing if his wife was okay as well as the baby.

He jumped as Sirius put a hand on his shoulder calmingly.

"Calm down Moony she'll be fine they both will, she's in good hands."

They both looked up the stairs as the door opened again and closed softly and Ginny came down the stairs hiding her hands behind her back as she looked at Remus.

"Where are the extra towels?"

Remus pointed to the cabinets to the left of the kitchen, she thanked him hurrying over to the cabinet grabbing a few towels before hurrying back up stairs.

Remus sank into the couch his head in his hands, he had caught sight of the small amount of blood on the young girls hands as she went back up and his fears of losing either his wife or child made his heart shatter.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder but didn't say anything as he looked up the stairs his own nerves setting in until the door opened a final time and the little cry made it's way down the stairs causing Remus to look up as Ginny came back down with a soft smile.

"Congratulations professor, their both fine and the baby is healthy and well."

"M-may I see her?"

His voice shook as he stood and she gave him a nod before she moved off the stairs to let him up.

He made his way to the bedroom each step seeming sluggish as if he were trapped in a dream, when he reached the door he could hear the soft coos flitting through the small opening and he could hear Molly fussing about with Tonks.

He opened the door seeing his wife on their bed her pink hair messily swept away from her face but a few strands clung to her skin damp with sweat, in her arms she held the baby swaddled in a clean towel and he could hear it coo and babble at Tonks as she turned her hair back to brown.

He walked to her side sitting on the side of the bed kissing her head lightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here love."

She shook her head shifting the baby in her arms so she could take his hand as well as see the small bundle, Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing as he looked at the baby.

It had hair that was currently as pink as his wife's had been just a moment ago and bright curious grey eyes that were slowly closing as it gave a yawn before falling asleep.

He looked at Tonks but she was watching the baby a soft smile on her lips.

"I hope he acts like you Remus."

He smiled as she met his eyes and he felt a small swell of pride in his chest.

"I hope he has your ambition and kind heart more love."

He couldn't keep a smile off his face as he glanced back at his son who's hair was now turning blonde then a soft brown before stoping on a soft blue.

Remus chuckled watching the show as did Tonks her hair turning a soft lilac.

"Do you want to hold him?"

She met her husband's eyes carefully handing little Teddy to his father reminding him gently to support his head.

Remus smiled as he held Teddy who stirred as he changed arms but remained asleep a soft coo being the only noise he made.

Tonks looked at Molly and thanked her happily as she went down stairs and through the open door the new parents could hear people talking down stairs and Tonks could pick out Harry, Bill, and Sirius' voices drift up the stairs then Molly's as she asked Ginny to take Harry up to the room.

Remus handed Teddy back to his wife who held him close feeling his tiny hand with her finger and smiling as it closed around her finger tightly.

Harry opened the door quietly as Ginny went back down the stairs, Remus gave his wife a final glance before he got up going to Harry and putting a hand on his shoulder stepping into the hall with him closing the door.

Harry looked at him a bit confused as his old teacher gave him a smile.

"Harry you know how James made Sirius your godfather the day you were born?"

Harry nodded still a bit lost as he looked down the stairs at Sirius who was talking with Bill both laughing.

"I've talked it over with Dora and we both want to know if you would mind being Teddy's godfather?"

The question nearly knocked Harry off his feet but he managed a smile.

"Yes I'd be honored to sir."

Remus put a hand on his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Harry please just call me Remus."

Harry nodded both turning to look down the stairs as Sirius made his way up a grin stretched across his face his eyes filled with his mischievous marauder gleam.

"What are you up to now Padfoot?"

Remus looked at his old friend as Harry made his way down stairs again.

"Nothing, but me and a few others think we should take you out to celebrate tonight the way we did James, the girls can stay here and keep an eye on Nymphie and Teddy for you, believe me Ginny and Fleur are happy to help out and Molly doesn't mind she thinks you need a night to yourself."

Before Remus could say anything he heard the bedroom door open and Tonks' soft voice.

"Remus could you bring me a pacifier for him please?"

Remus looked at the door.

"Yes Dora."

He looked at Sirius as they walked down the stairs.

"Let me talk to Dora about it and I'll let you know but right now I'll stay as long as she needs me."

Sirius nodded going back to his spot next to Bill joining the conversation, Remus made his way to the nursery getting one of the pacifiers from the dresser heading back up stairs.

Upon opening the door he found his wife entertaning the newborn with colored bubbles from the tip of her wand chuckling when his hair changed to match the colors he seen as his tiny hands reached up to touch the floating circles.

Remus stayed at the foot of the bed just watching his wife but the curtain blowing in the open window caught his eye and his heart sink as he remembered that they were in the middle of a war and now more then ever did he have something to lose, his very reason for living.

Tonks seen her husband at the foot of the bed and put her wand down letting the bubbles disappear as Teddy began to fall asleep again.

"What's the matter love?"

Her voice was hushed as she looked at him worried as he came to her side sitting on the bed and handing her the pacifier which she took setting it on the bed side table.

"Nothing Dora just thinking."

She giggled trying to lift the mood.

"That's something to worry about, you and your thoughts alone."

He cracked a small smile taking her free hand leaning forward and kissing her lightly.

It was around dawn when Remus heard Teddy's cries through the baby monitor on Tonks' bedside table and went to get up and glance over at her only to find her gone, not long after he heard his wife's soft coo over the monitor as she turned on the mobile humming a long with it's song and not after a minute or two Teddy calmed down falling back asleep.

Remus made his way to the nursery opening the door quietly seeing Tonks in the wooden rocking chair holding Teddy who was sleeping happily nuzzled into his mothers arms.

Tonks looked half asleep herself as she slowly rocked the chair with her foot her humming stoping when her eyes landed on Remus by the door and she smiled tiredly.

"Morning love."

Even her voice was filled with sleep as she stopped rocking.

"Have you been up all night Dora?"

His voice hid none of the concern he felt looking her over, she was still in the t-shirt and skirt she had changed into when he had managed to convince her to let Teddy get used to sleeping in his crib earlier that day.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I came down here to check on him since he didn't cry, just like his father he sleeps till dawn but he went right back to sleep."

Remus sighed softly kissing his wife on the head looking at their son as he slept.

"Come back to bed love he'll be fine we can hear any noise he makes."

Tonks bit her lip but nodded getting up and careful laid Teddy in his crib turning the mobile off before returning to Remus' side taking his hand.

After Remus got his wife back to bed she fell asleep once she laid down making Remus smile as he kissed her temple covering her with the blanket before quietly going down stairs sitting in the living room lighting one lamp enough to read by as he sat on the couch with a book.

He was surprised when he was woken up his wife stumbling down the steps her hair a frizzy pink mess her eyes still half opened as he sat up.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep Dora?"

He tried to keep the fact he'd been sleeping out of his voice apparently failing as a smile spread over her lips.

"Yes I did, it felt nice to sleep in a bed by myself,"

She chuckled sitting in his lap relaxing as he ran his palm over the back of her messy hair.

"I woke up sprawled across the whole bed my head was at the foot of the bed some how."

She giggled rubbing her eye and a small noise down the hall made her stand up her heart jumping into her throat as she made her way to the nursery Remus right behind her.

Upon opening the door she relaxed hearing Teddy babbling away in his crib his tiny hands reaching for the mobile above him as the soft breeze made it spin slowly.

She smiled making her hair short so it wasn't a mess and picked him up chuckling when his hair turned a sunny yellow as his tiny hand touched her lips.

Remus watched the two for a bit before looking at the clock on the wall around the corner and chuckled going to his wife and son wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's nearly noon love didn't your mother want us to visit with Teddy?"

He blinked in surprise as she handed their son over cursing under her breath.

"I forgot about that, mum will be upset if we are late."

She left the room poking her head around the corner sheepishly.

"Would you mind getting him ready?"

Remus chuckled waving her to hurry.

"I got it you go get ready and don't hurt yourself."

She rolled her eyes leaving and as if on cue yelped as she tripped calling back that she was okay.

Remus shook his head laying Teddy in his crib again long enough to take out an outfit for him and chuckled as his son insisted on changing his hair color nearly every 2 seconds until he was finally changed and in the new outfit his hair settled on a sunny yellow again as Tonks came back into the room wearing a yellow dress top and a pair of blue jeans as well as a pair of yellow convers, her hair was now her normal mousy brown and fell down her her shoulders in a slight wave.

She reached out to take the giggling boy from his father and Remus handed him to her kissing her cheek.

"Don't you look bright today, a ball of color."

He chuckled as she threw him a smirk and stuck out her tongue as he left the room and Teddy giggled after him which was echoed by his mothers own giggle.

As he changed he could hear Tonks in the living room playing with Teddy, as he came down she was using her wand to make his toys dance over him as he sat propped up by the pillows of the couch with in arms reach of her just in case.

He smiled and went to her side putting a hand to her shoulder making her put the toys down one in Teddy's lap.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded picking Teddy up and putting his toys back in the dipper bag picking it up and putting it over her shoulder fallowing him out the door.

As they appeared to her parent's home Tonks bit her lip, it had been a couple months since Teddy was born and on the full moons Molly and Ginny came over and watched him since he was Thankfully spared from being a werewolf unlike either of his parents, and because of this the pair had never gotten around to taking their new son to see Tonks' mother.

As soon as they were on the doorstep the door opened and Andromeda was in the doorway a slightly cross look on her face but it was mixed with relief as she looked over her daughter and son-in law.

She stepped aside and let them in and before anyone could say anything Teddy was giggling happily in his mother's arms looking at Andromeda his arms reached out to her making both her and Tonks smile happily as Tonks handed him over.

Teddy looked at his grandmother his hair turning a bright orange then a soft brown like hers making her chuckle.

"He's adorable you two, congratulations both of you."

She smiled fondly at her daughter kissing her cheek before returning to the boy in her arms as she walked to the living room.

Tonks smiled wrapping her arms around his waist as he hugged her shoulders fallowing Andromeda and sitting on the couch as she held Teddy in her arm chair his hair changing again to an emerald green then purple, pink, blue, and stopped on a rusty red brown color.

Andromeda chuckled watching the show before looking at Tonks.

"Just like you when you were little, every color imaginable except for dark colors you refused to wear colors like black or dark blues even when you would cry your hair would turn red never dark."

Tonks smiled making her hair pink and short looking at her son as his hair turned red as he heard the color said.

"He takes after be quite a bit in that department but every where else he's just like his father."

She smiled at Remus who blushed faintly holding her hand causing her to give a small giggle.

"Well it's true he even sonars a bit and he will always sleep till dawn sometimes he'll go back to sleep on his own others he needs a little help."

She looked at her son who was now on a blanket on the floor on his belly trying to push himself up to crawl making them all smile, but Tonks heart sunk at the same time as she watched.

"Mum can I ask you something?"

She tried to keep her smile in place but it must have wavered because her mom's smile faded and was replaced by concern and worried.

"What is it Nymphadora?"

Tonks looked at Remus who had the same worried look as her mother before turning to face her mom.

"There's going to be a battle soon we all know it and should something happen to Remus and I would you please...take Teddy in? I don't want him to be alone, Molly said if anything happens to you or you can't do it she would take him in as well."

Remus pulled his wife close whipping her tears away and looked at her mother as her face paled slightly looking over the pair on the couch before she found her voice.

"Yes, should anything happen to you and Remus I'll take care of him but I hope with all my soul nothing happens to the two of you, he needs his parents even as young as he is."

Tonks smiled and kissed Remus' cheek before going to her mom and hugging her sighing as her mom hugged back.

"Thank you mum for everything."

Tonks looked away from her mom when she felt small hands on her leg and smiled at Teddy who had pushed himself onto his hands and knees to crawl to her with a smile on his face.

She smiled picking him up and holding him close before kissing his head.

"Remember little one your mummy and daddy will always love you."

Teddy watched his mother and his hair turned a deep brown as he watched a tear roll down her cheek.

Tonks rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand putting on a small smile as Teddy touched her cheek.

"My little man, just as sweet as your father with you old mum's determination."

Teddy giggled seeing her smile his hair returning to the bright yellow.

For the rest of the afternoon Teddy was content with seeing how far he could crawl before someone either picked him up to turn him around or his limbs got tired, he finally laid down on the blanket on the floor and fell asleep.

Tonks picked her sleeping son up holding him close as they prepared to leave despite her mother's pleads to stay since it wasn't safe to travail after dark but with some reassuring she let the young family go watching them disappear with a soft pop in the night.

Once they were home Tonks put Teddy in his crib before going back to Remus in the bedroom flopping down on the bed her arms over her eyes.

"I hate being in a war."

Remus gently prayed her arms from her face and kissed her lips.

"So do I love, so do I."

He broke the kiss to look at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter, 9, Darkness.

Tonks knew the battle with the dark lord was close but never did she imagine it would be just a couple days after the visit to her mother with Teddy.

She felt her heart sink as her son slept wrapped in her arms as she looked back at Remus from the step, how he talked her into staying behind with her mother and Teddy was a mystery to her but she was sure it had to do with him reminding her that Teddy needed her.

She opened the door handing Teddy over to her mom before running to Remus hugging him tightly tears staining her cheeks.

"You better come back alive Remus Lupin I'll never forgive you if you don't."

She looked up at him her tears falling faster as he kissed her quickly.

"You know I can't make any promises Dora."

She whipped her eyes taking his face in her hands looking into his eyes.

"Then come back for Teddy he needs you just as much as he needs me please promise you won't do anything stupid and get killed for his sake."

Remus looked at his wife fear over taking him as he held her tight.

"I promise I'll come back for both you and Teddy."

With a final kiss to her head he stepped out of her hold and appeared away.

Tonks went back to the house whipping tears from her eyes as she walked to the living room where she could hear Teddy crying, she took him from her mom holding him close rubbing his back as he calmed down she could feel her heart shatter in her chest.

Andromeda put a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Nymphadora, I know it's hurting you to not know what is happening there and I'm sure they could use your help, my daughter is not one to sit back and let things happen without her."

Tonks gave her mom a soft smile handing Teddy over after kissing his head.

"Mummy will be back she promises be good for grandma."

Tonks hurried out the door apperating quickly to the school, it took her a minute to figure out where she was and once she did she ran toward the Great hall running into Bill on the way grabbing his sleeve nearly tripping both of them.

"Bill wait! Where is Remus?!"

Bill looked at her dumbfounded for a moment then blinked shaking his head.

"East tower between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dorms, but what are you doing here we all though you were staying behind."

She turned on her heel glancing back at him with the same mischievous smirk as when they were in school.

"When have I ever sat something like this out Weasly!"

She took off taking a short cut to the Hufflepuff dorm dodging students as she ran finding the stair that would lead her to where Bill had told her.

Her heart pounded agents her chest as she ran down the steps drawing her wand as she neared the bottom stopping on the floor of the two way hall looking to her right then left a smile spreading across her face at the sight of her husband with Kingsley watching out the window of the hall.

Remus heard her foot falls and turned to attack but his eyes widened in horror seeing his wife.

"You shouldn't have-!"

His words were cut short as she hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Teddy honey, Teddy."

Tonks shook her head with a small smile on her lips as she pulled back to look at him.

"He'll sleep till dawn and snore like his father, it's you that needs me tonight."

Remus looked into her eyes before kissing her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

His voice was soft as he pulled her close again just holding her as she nuzzled his shoulder closing her eyes.

The sound of one of the other members yelling to be ready for an attack ripped her attention from the moment and she pulled away from Remus and pulled him by the hand up the tower as Kingsley went to help the younger members, she fired spells as they went up striking down a few death eaters and sending off a few dementors before they reached the top.

She panted looking around the area growling as two death eaters appeared and Tonks spat at her aunt's feet as she cackled darkly.

Tonks pulled Remus down in time to miss a wayward spell from the masked death eater before blocking one from her aunt while Remus fought the other.

Tonks growled shooting spells at Bellatrix relentlessly only to have them blocked or sent back making her jump aside helping as she was hit in the shoulder sending her back.

She got to her feet sending a killing curse at the death eater looming over her disarmed husband hitting him in the back and sending him back but her victory was short lived as her aunt hit her in the back with a spell sending her to the ground next to Remus then both screamed in agony as their bodies felt like they were lit on fire from inside out from the Cruciatus Curse.

Tonks' vision became blurry as the blackness came and went but she managed to stay awake long enough to see Bellatrix be chased off and a silhouetted figure fill her vision before she fell into the darkness she heard someone calling her name.

"_'Tonks! Come out where ever you are.'" _

_ Her cousin's voice rang as she found herself watching the seen she held close to her heart, she was 5 and Sirius was babysitting with Remus while her mother and father were at work and Sirius kept her entertained by playing hide and seek with her while Remus took care of things round the house, but in this memory Tonks had abandoned the game with Sirius and took the spot in Remus' lap as he read her the tail of Romeo and Juliet._

_ Sirius threw open the door his eyes filled with panic as he made his way to the couch._

_ 'Moony have you seen Dora anywhere? I've searched the house and can't find her anywhere."_

_ Remus chuckled and the young girl in his lap giggled looking up at her cousin who looked at Remus._

_ 'How long has she been in here with you?' _

_ Sirius demanded and the young Tonks smiled up at him._

_ 'Since Romeo snuck into the ball and danced with Juliet'_

_Tonks didn't miss the gleam in her younger selfs eyes as she glanced at Remus who chuckled closing the book and got up holding her pretending to dance about the room._

_Remus...Remus_..."

She felt her chest tighten as she looked at the young man's face as he danced about the room with her as she giggled her hair turning bright pink, where was Remus now? Was he dead like she was?

She looked at the memory again as it changed to the night she and Remus got married with just her mother and father present in the church, it hadn't been much but it was one of the happiest days of her life.

She reached out to touch her husbands arm but the image disappeared like smoke between her fingers as she fell to her knees sobbing into her hands, then it reached her ears crying, the crying of a baby a cry she knew so well already, Teddy.

His cries pieced her ears making her chest hurt more knowing she couldn't stop his heart breaking sobs in this state.

Just as she was about to give up and let the impending darkness take her again her son's cries became fainter and quieter before being replaced with someone saying her name calling her forward with a shaking voice.

She fallowed the sound and found an archway flooded with light, the voice as well as her son's faint cries seemed to be coming from the other side of it so biting her lip she stepped into the light.

Things came into focus slowly and her mind slowly realized she was in the hospital wing of the school Bill leaning over her calling her name.

She blinked her eyes trying to clear the fuzziness around the edge of her vision, she tried to speak but nothing came out though Bill gave a small smile seeing her awake.

"Welcome back Tonksie, we thought we'd lost you."

She tried again to speak this time the words came out in a slurred whisper that made her throat hurt.

"R-Remus...T-Teddy."

Bill looked over his shoulder giving someone a small nod and then left her sight being replaced by Molly holding a crying Teddy in her arms, Teddy's hair was red as cloud be as he cried reaching for his mother.

Tonks tried to lift her arms to pick up her son but they wouldn't move, she couldn't feel her limbs at all.

"S-shh your okay Teddy...m-mummy is okay."

Teddy's sobs stopped for a moment as she spoke and he reached for her again.

"N-no sweety you stay with Aunt Molly...mummy c-can't hold you yet."

Teddy gave a small whimper but seemed to understand as he watched her.

She looked at Molly and her heart hurt because she was hoping to see Remus.

"Where is Remus?"

Her eyes swept what she could see of the room but it didn't revile anything so she looked back to Molly as she handed Teddy over to George who was standing quitly with Ginny and even Tonks' battered mind noticed the absence of his twin.

"He's alive dear but you both are really hurt, the dark magic was not kind to your bodies, if Kingsley hadn't found you both when he did you wouldn't be laying here now."

Molly had tears in her eyes as she looked at the bed next to the one Tonks was in and suddenly Tonks felt sleep pulling at her eye lids and as she closed her eyes the darkness consumed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Alive.

~warning to my readers, this chapter will contain a time skip of about a month falling just a few days short of a full moon. Thank you.~

Tonks was woken from her sleep by the sound of someone stirring close by her heart leaping seeing as she was defenseless in her current state only being able to moved her head at this point without pain shooting through her body.

She turned her head to the side Seeing Remus in the bed next to hers his chest slowly raising and falling giving her a sigh of relief and comfort that he was alive.

She looked to her other side surprised to see George sleeping in the chair his head on his hand threatening to slip off if he didn't readjust soon.

She listened closing her eyes looking back to her husband as he mumbled her name in his sleep, she sighed looking back at the ceiling before glancing back at George as his head slipped off his hand and he woke up with a start.

"George why are you still here?"

It took George a moment to realize she was awake before he looked at her.

"They wanted someone to stay with you two to make sure nothing happened, I volunteered for tonight."

Tonks could see he wasn't meeting her gaze or telling her something.

"I'm sorry George, that's the worst thing that could have happened to a set of twins like you and him."

Tonks had made the connection earlier when she hadn't seen Fred in the wing with the others only George who then looked as if he were ready to break down.

George gave her a weak smile.

"It's okay, you just worry about getting yourself out of here Teddy needs his parents, he did not want to leave he sat here with me till well past 11 fighting sleep but that's were mum drew the line and took him back to your mum."

She gave a small nod imagining her little boy so worried about his parents already when he was so young.

"Get some sleep Tonks you'll need it."

She looked at him worried her eyes registering the dark circles under his eyes as well as the remaining tear stains on his cheeks.

"You too George you'll be useless if your sleepy."

They shared a soft smile before she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep again.

Tonks was woke from her sleep by the giggles that entered the room as the doors to the hospital wing opened, she looked at the doors and smiled seeing Ginny walking in holding a laughing Teddy as Harry made a small light show for him with his wand.

Tonks smiled sitting up watching them as Teddy changed his hair color with the ones from his godfather's wand till his eyes found his mom and he reached for her making Ginny smile before setting him on the bed letting him crawl into his mom's lap where Tonks happily scooped him up kissing his cheek causing him to let out a giggle.

"There's mummy's little man, were you good for the others?"

Ginny smiled at them sitting on the foot of the bed.

"He's been an angle."

She giggled looking at the door as Bill came in with his wife at his side.

"It was fun watching the boys keep him entertained till he settled for a nap in George's lap and before long George was out like a light to."

Tonks smiled letting her hair turn long and bright pink and Teddy smiled turning his hair the same color, Tonks looked out the window bitting her lip.

"It's still a few days away Tonks and don't worry your mum is taking Teddy for that time.

She gave the girl a small smile before her attention was pulled away as her son patted her cheek babbling at her causing her smile to widen a bit.

"My someone is talkative today huh?"

She giggled kissing his hand as he placed it on her lips.

The giggles drifted to Remus making him wake up to see who was making the sound, he couldn't help but smile seeing his wife happily playing with their son both giggling.

He sat himself up just watching them when Teddy turned to face him and reached out making Tonks look and smile at her husband happily, she held their son close carefully getting out of the bed much to Bill's protests and sat herself next to Remus on his bed handing Teddy to him.

Teddy smiled at Remus his hair turning a brown to match his as he began to babble again making him chuckle, he looked next to him at his wife as she stuck her tongue out at Bill as he tried to convince her to get back into her bed.

"It's pointless Bill she's to stubborn just leave her."

Tonks smiled as Ginny chided her oldest brother who rolled his eyes, Remus handed Teddy back to her as he reached for her with a small whimper demanding her attention.

"He likes being the center of attention especially if it's your attention Dora."

Tonks smiled as she took their son nuzzling his cheek as he giggled.

"So it seems."

She chuckled looking up at Remus.

"Guess he's more like you than we thought hmm."

He smiled kissing her head watching Teddy play with her hand his attention focused on her wedding ring.

"So it seems, we both love you no matter what."

Tonks kissed his cheek not seeing Ginny come over until Teddy giggled and babbled at her, Tonks looked at the girl who was hiding something behind her back confusing Tonks further.

"Happy birthday Tonks!"

The youngest Weasly cried holding out a small wrapped box to the arour but Tonks looked at her confused.

"W-what? It's not my birthday, it can't be."

She leered at Bill as he stifled a laugh making her growl at him.

"What are you laughing at William?"

Bill stopped mid laugh and leered back at her.

"Well Nymphadora, it is your birthday July 10 which is today."

Tonks didn't know what to say as she looked back at Ginny who handed her the wrapped box smiling.

She smiled at Ginny opening the box tear spring to her eyes when she seen the chocked that it contained, the ribbon was a silky black satin and the charm on it was a soft shining silver and it lay open to revile the two photos inside, one was of herself Remus and Teddy and on the other side was an image of the current order members he old mentor included.

She set it down and hugged Ginny tightly and smiling at Bill over her shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you it's something I'll hold close for the rest of my life."

Ginny hugged her back before pulling away to smile at her oldest brother going to Harry's side as Tonks carefully took the chocked out of the box after removing her old tattered one and had Remus help her put it on.

Teddy looked up at his mother and reached for her with one hand and smiled when she picked him up again, he watched as she whipped her eyes with the back of her hand only to have the tears return as she held him close.

Tonks kissed her son's head whipping her eyes again as she leaned into her husband's side as she watched her son mess with her wedding ring again.

She looked up at her husband biting her lip before whispering to him.

"Having two kids wouldn't be so bad in the future would it love?"

She looked up in time to see him blush before looking away causing her to giggle.

As the day went on Tonks and Remus were finally released from the hospital and were able to go home only to have Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur hand Teddy over to Andromeda and take Tonks out for her birthday, no matter how much she protested it she ended up having fun with them.

Remus stayed at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Bill the three playing cards until late into the night.

Remus was woken in the early hours of the day by the sound of the door opening and hushed giggles flitting in from the hall, Bill must have heard them to as he sat up pinching the bridge of his nose trying to wake up.

The door to the kitchen opened and the girls came in Tonks helping the tired Fleur to the couch both smiling before sitting on the couch laughing softly.

Bill got to his feet and walked to his wife kissing her head making her look up at him and smile, Remus went to Tonks and put a hand to her cheek causing her to look up as well and as soon as she did he kissed her lightly.

It didn't take more than the one kiss to taste the fire whiskey on her lips and glancing at Bill could tell he had noticed the same thing, Remus shook his head at his wife pulling away to look at her.

"Where are Ginny and Hermione love?"

He asked hoping the pair didn't leave the girls somewhere in Hogsmeade alone.

"They went home hours ago said they'd let the adults have fun for the night and did we."

She smiled at Fleur who smirked back at her before looking back to Bill talking to him in French she was guessing cause she couldn't understand a word that she heard.

Remus sighed in slight relief kissing her head.

"Remus, I'm not reckless enough to not make sure the two underage girls that were with us didn't get home before I drank besides I didn't have that much."

He smiled at her helping her up chuckling when she stumbled into his hold looking up at him blushing.

"Just how many drinks did you have love?"

She thought for a moment leaning into him.

"A lot less then what it takes to make me drunk, I'm just."

A small hiccup interrupted her speaking making Remus wonder if she was sure.

"Tipsy, that's all love I'll be fine come morning."

He shook his head a smile pulling at his lips as he pointed to the window.

"It is morning love, dawn if you want to be exact."

It took her a moment to register the lightening pearly pink sky but when she did she snapped out of her dazed thoughts looking around panicked.

"Where's Teddy? He'll be waking up soon!"

He took her face in his hands to calm her but she didn't settle all the way till Fleur looked at her.

"We left 'im with your mother remember?"

Tonks thought for a moment and sighed relaxing as she remembered dropping her son off at her mom's house before the four of them went out.

Remus looked at Bill who was now helping Fleur up before he led Tonks up to a spare room laying her on the bed where she curled up after hearing the soft pop as Bill left with his wife.

Remus let her sleep making food for himself and Sirius who was now awake and reading the paper but looked away when Tonks came into the kitchen holding her head with a groan as she sat at the table.

"What's wrong Nymphie? Rough night?"

Tonks shot him an Icy glare pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If your going to make smart remarks hit me over the head with a brick and put me out of my missory."

She put her head on the table ignoring her husband's chiding to sit up as he set a cup of tea and a bottle of tylenol by her head which she sat up and took two with a drink of the tea thankfully.

Remus shook his head setting a plate in front of both of them before sitting down himself watching as his wife ate.

"What did you girls do last night before you came back here?"

Tonks coughed as the question caught her off guard as she ate and she blushed.

"Well the four of us went to Honeydukes and nearly got sick on a box of every flavor beans that Ginny and Fleur could swear were nothing but bad ones and I don't blame them I think out of the four of us only Ginny got any good ones, I kept getting ear wax, grass and vomit."

She shuddered pushing her plate away as the memory came back.

"After that we went the the 3 broom sticks and just hung out for a bit laughed as Fleur kept getting butter beer foam in her nose, after that Ginny and Hermione decided to head home so once the went home Fleur and I had a few drinks before coming back here."

She hid her face as she hearing Sirius laugh as he looked at her.

"Well there's your problem your going to end up with a headache after a night like that eh Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled remembering when he, Sirius and James had done the same thing when they were younger.

"Oh sod off Sirius!"

Sirius jumped as she snapped at him as she got up from the table looking at Remus.

"Can we go get Teddy now?"

Remus looked at the clock then back at her raising an eye brow at her.

"It's still only 6am love he won't even be awake yet and I don't think your mother will be either."

She looked at the clock surprised, she'd only been asleep for a couple hours, she sat back down finally looking down at herself a bit surprised, she'd slept in her clothes so now they were wrinkled and messy, she ran her fingers through her hair groaning as her fingers caught in the knots so she made it short and a soft blue color.

She glanced at her cousin giving a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I'm not with myself today it's way to early for me and my head is killing me."

She walked behind him and hugged his shoulders and he patted her hands.

"It's okay Nymphie I know the feeling."

She chuckled before going to Remus kissing his cheek with a smirk.

"We should go home so I can change and get this smell off me before my mum suspects something when we do pick Teddy up."

Remus kissed her lips before getting up looking at his old friend as he picked up the plates.

"Are you coming with us or staying here by yourself?"

Sirius went to Tonks' side messing up her hair getting a well disurved glair and elbow to the arm.

"I'll stay behind, give the two of you some time alone."

He smirked dodging her elbow but not her foot as she blushed stomping on his foot.

Once Remus had cleaned up the dishes and put them away he went to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Easy love, come on let's get you cleaned up before we go get Teddy."

Tonks snorted removing her heel from her cousin's foot to fallow her husband out.

Once back at the flat Tonks cleaned her self up and came out in just a towel while brushing her teeth her hair it's normal length and color as she glanced at her husband sitting on the couch looking through the daily profit.

She smirked going back to the bathroom rinsing her mouth out before going back to him gently taking the paper from his hands and sat in his lap looking through it herself hiding her smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her shoulder taking in her scent.

"Do you feel better now love?"

He glanced at her and she purred as his breath ghosted over her skin.

"A little."

She put down the paper and turned kissing him deeply tangling her fingers in his hair receiving a chuckle from him before he kissed her back.

She kept kissing him till her lungs burnt for air and she pulled away catching her breath as he tenderly kissed her neck and shoulders.

She looked into his eyes as his lips found her collarbone making her give a small moan before she pulled his lips back to hers a smirk on her lips seeing a glimpse of the classic marauders gleam in his eyes.

He laid her on her back on the couch without breaking the kiss as his hand slipped under the towel to her thigh causing goosebumps to form on her skin at his touch.

Tonks found herself in the shower yet again this time humming happily as she washed her hair smiling as it seemed to be locked on a happy yellow that she hadn't warn since leaving Hogwarts when she'd wear it yellow for quidditch matches that Hufflepuff played in.

She turned off the water stepping out of the shower still humming to herself as she wrapped a towel around herself going to the bedroom picking out a soft cream colored dress pulling it on before putting on a pair of black flats and making her yellow hair turn to golden blonde and curl in ringlets down her back.

She smiled happy with her look spinning once to fan out the dress before going down stairs to her husband and kissing his cheek before swiping a biscuit from the tin on the counter watching as his eyes took in her new look and he smiled.

"You look lovely Dora."

She smiled spinning to show off the outfit pouting when she stopped as her hair straitened and turned bubble gum pink, Remus chuckled kissing her cheek.

"You still look beautiful love no matter what you wear or how your ability makes you look."

She blushed her hair turning to her natural brown but stayed long as it waved to her shoulders as she smiled at him.

"Thank you love your to sweet to me."

He chuckled holding her close as she leaned into him glancing at the clock making him laugh a bit.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to go an pick up our son?"

He really didn't need to ask seeing as she looked up at him with a pouty lip and a look in her eyes he couldn't say no to.

"Alright, alright get your wand and we'll go get him."

She miles happily kissing him before grabbing her wand and the dipper bag going to the door waiting for him, Remus couldn't help but smile at her picking up his wand and leaving the flat with her.

Tonks smiled as they landed across the street from her mother' home seeing Alex and Abby laughing and screeching as they took turns spraying each other with the garden hose in their yard Alex pausing on spraying her sister to wave at Tonks before continuing.

Tonks took her husband's hand as they walked through the door and Tonks smiled as they were greeted by Teddy laughing in a high chair in the kitchen a few pieces of dry cereal in his little hand.

Tonks made her way to the kitchen and kissed her son's head looking for her mom spotting her sitting at the table reading the paper slowly sturing her tea unaware her daughter had come in.

Tonks unhooked Teddy from the chair picking him up smiling as he turned his hair to match hers with a giggle that made Andromeda look smiling as she put down the paper and smiled at her daughter who was kissing her son's cheek laughing as he put a hand to her cheek before reaching for Remus as he came into the kitchen taking his son with a smile.

Tonks went to her mom sitting across from her watching her husband and son her hair shifting back to yellow.

"Nymphadora dear your hair."

Her mother chided but with a smile as she used her wand to poor her daughter a cup of tea.

"It's been doing that since this morning all on it's own, I can control it sometimes but if I don't watch it then it does what it wants."

Her mom watched her with a raised eyebrow as Tonks made an attempt to change her hair pink only failing as she stopped concentrating on it.

"Is there something going on with your body that it isn't used to? Something it just got over?"

Tonks looked at her mom confused then blushed shaking her head hiding her face in her hands.

"Mum! No! I'm not pregnant again! We just got out of the hospital yesterday!"

Remus heard the pair and glanced at them but kept quite as Tonks leered at her mom.

"It's probbly just because I haven't used my powers in a while, I wasn't exactly concerned with how I looked lying in a hospital bed after nearly being killed by Bellatrix."

She folded her arms her hair growing to her waist turning a deep purple, the change caught Teddy's attention and Remus set him on the floor letting him crawl to Tonks pulling himself up by the skirt of her dress so he was standing in front of her legs.

She gave a small smile picking him up and letting him wrap a small hand around a strand of her hair as she looked at her mother who was watching her grandson.

"Trust me mum as much as I want another baby it's still a bit to early for another one, I'm sure Remus would agree with that."

Remus went to her side putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes just a bit to early but maybe once we find a bigger place we could consider it when Teddy is a bit older."

Tonks nodded, she'd known they'd be needing a bigger place before long particularly when Teddy got older she just hadn't put much thought into looking yet.

"Nymphadora, the house down the street is up for sale and it has 4 rooms, that should be more than enough room for you three."

Tonks looked at her mother a bit worried.

"How much is the question, we can't afford a lot while I'm still on light work at the office,"

She snorted with an eye roll as her hair turned a soft white.

"And that will be some time, because I have Teddy now I can understand but just because of the issue with Bellatrix if there's one thing they should know it's how fast I bounce back."

Andromeda looked her daughter over as she smiled at her son who was playing with a lose thread on her dress.

"If you and Remus are willing to put a little work into it then you're fine."

Tonks looked at her mom confused.

"It costs less then where your living now but it needs more than a little love, the women that lived there just let it go."

Tonks looked at her husband patting Teddy on the back lightly as he sneezed.

"It couldn't hurt to take a look at it right?"

Remus thought it over and gave her a soft smile gently taking Teddy from her and whipping his nose.

"No it couldn't and as long as I've known you never have I seen you to be the type to mind a little hard work."

She smiled shaking her head.

"Not one bit! I say we make a time to go and have a look through."

Remus nodded looking at his mother in law.

"Which house is it Andie?"

Andromeda looked at him thinking for a second.

"Three houses down the street it's the white one with black shutters."

Remus nodded strapping Teddy back into the high chair moving it to the table before kissing his wife on the head and leaving the house.

Andromeda looked at her daughter as she grabbed the dipper bag and set a teething ring on the small try in front of Teddy who began to chew on it happily.

"Arn't you worried where he's gone?"

Tonks looked at her again confused but shrugged turning back to Teddy as he waved the ring about making noises as he did.

"Not really, he just went to take a look at the house maybe find out who we have to talk to if we want to make an offer on it."

She smiled as Teddy chewed on the ring again before dropping it to put a hand to her cheek making a little noise that sounded like he was trying to say mama.

She kissed her son's hand as Remus came back putting his wand away as he entered the kitchen.

"It's not bad, like Andie said it needs a little work but nothing big, some of the shutters, paint, new floors and fixing the fence it will be a nice house."

Tonks smiled brightly taking his hand kissing Teddy's cheek.

"I say we make an offer then as soon as we can that way if it does need a lot of work that we can't see then we may have it done by the time fall sets in."

Remus nodded in agreement and Teddy not wanting to be left out gave his squeal of approval fallowed by a giggle making Tonks laugh as she picked up the teething ring that was tossed to the floor in the process.

Remus looked at Andromeda with a smile.

"If you wouldn't mind us in the neighborhood that is."

His mother in law smiled at him and Tonks who was cleaning the ring off before setting it on the tray for Teddy though he was content with his own hand for now.

"Not at all, it would be nice having you all close then I can see my grandson more often."

Tonks gave a sheepish smile to her mom knowing it was partly her fault she didn't see Teddy near as much as Remus and herself as well as the Weasly's had.

"You know if you want to watch him you just need to tell us mum."

Her mother smiled at her with a chuckle.

"I know dear but still it would be nice to have you three so close should something go wrong or on full moons."

Tonks shuddered at the words glancing at her husband as he put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"It's still two days away yet love don't worry."

Tonks nodded looking back to Teddy as he hit the ring on the tray as if trying to get her attention, though Tonks had been through a few full moons when she was pregnant and didn't like it because she couldn't remember what had happened and it didn't help when Remus told her that was her wolf taking over, but her fears were eased slightly when Remus explained to her that the next full moon would fall on mating time so they needn't worry about running into many others this time around.

Tonks was snapped form her thoughts as Teddy drooped his teething ring in her lap and was whimpering as he tried to wiggle out of the high chair, so she gently unhooked him picking him up patting his back calming him down as he nuzzled into her neck closing his eyes.

"I'm not worried about the moon Remus, I'm worried about what I'll do, the last time we changed I was still pregnant with Teddy so what happened that I don't remember couldn't have been much but this time I'm not pregnant if I'm be technical then I have a pup now but he's not a pup he's a baby, I could come back here looking for him and hurt mum or..."

She couldn't force herself to finish what she was saying as Teddy's soft breathing brushed over her shoulder where he slept.

Remus squeezed her hand giving her a firm but soft look.

"You won't love, your wolf weather it recognizes his scent won't register it as it's pup until he's older."

Tonks nodded wanting to find comfort in his words but there was only fear, he son wouldn't know his own parents were a pair of monsters, creatures that could kill him in a heart beat and without a second thought.

She felt like she wanted to cry, so many years of trying to convince Remus that the one thing he wasn't was a monster but now that she began to feel what he must have been for so many years the less she believed that what they were was anything but monsters.

She used her hair as a curtain acting as if she was holding Teddy closer a tear rolling down her cheek before she took a deep breath and looked up a Remus with a small smile.

"Maybe we should head for home love, Teddy is already asleep and last night is catching up with me quickly."

Remus studied her face for a moment before he nodded looking at Andromeda who gave a nod as she stood a long with Tonks hugging her close kissing her head.

As the pair left Tonks glanced up at the moon and before Remus could apperate with both her and Teddy she waved her wand sending herself on ahead and once in the flat she went to the nursery holding Teddy close as he stirred.

She sat in the rocking chair after turning on the mobile and humming to it as she rocked him as he began to fuss,

Remus came into the small room to find his wife humming to the mobile's song making small smoke animals of all colors move above him as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

As the other smoke animals began to vanish he watched two stay, he recognized the shapes without a second glance, werewolves, one was blue and thin as it ran about as if looking for something where as the other was pink and slightly smaller and less thin as it crossed the other ones path making it stop and walk to it slowly then they rubbed muzzles sitting together happily before they to vanished.

"Are we really going to tell him some day Remus? If we don't what's going to happen when he's old enough to start asking where his Mummy and Daddy go every full moon and no one can give him an answer and he fallows us and get hurt?"

He didn't have to look at her to know she was crying as she carefully laid Teddy in his crib before going to him and burring her face in his chest.

"We'll tell him when he's old enough to realize we leave every full moon and when he's old enough to understand what we tell him."

He petted her hair as he held her close as she began to sob her fists closing around his shirt tightly as she shook, it didn't take long for her to cry herself asleep as they sat on the couch in the living room.

Remus felt his heart sink as he whipped the tears from her cheeks gently then carried her up to bed laying her down where she curled up with a whimper searching for him as he laid next to her holding her close.


	11. Chapter 11

~A forewarning to readers this chapter will be a short one, I'm excited to write the next chapter because hopefully Teddy will be older. Thank you for your understanding and for reading.~

Chapter 11, In the Pale Moonlight.

Tonks kissed her son on his head as she handed him to her mother while he slept before giving her mom a quick hug wincing at the aches in her bones at the movements and after her mom released her she and Remus hurried off to the deep part of the woods where they hid their wands and clothes Tonks dropping to her knees seconds before her husband screaming as her body changed.

When she opened her eyes all she could see is what her wolf was seeing and that was Remus still shifting his cries piercing her heart making her wolf howl for her mate and it wasn't long before his wolf joined in his howl raspier and deeper than hers.

When her wolf looked back at him he was walking to her growling now and again as he circled her and her wolf nipped at him now and again and it wasn't long before her wolf was backed agents a large tree by his wolf.

He raised a paw and forced her wolf down causing her's to give a small wine but stay put until his wolf removed it's paw and she rose to her feet looking at him as he sniffed her, she could hear her wolf growl as did his backing off as hers growled again before laying on the ground with a huff before rolling to her back and over again watching as he laid next to her licking her muzzle resigning a soft paw to the head but he didn't seem faced as he continued to groom her.

Some time later her wolf gave a throaty growl fur brisling wildly as another wolf came into view, another female who was not backing down without a fight.

Tonks' wolf leaped forward pinning the surprisingly small female under her paws avoiding her snapping jaws before biting her shoulder hard the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth as she threw the other female back with a whimper feeling she had received a bite of her own on her leg.

She laid down on the ground whining and whimpering as she licked the bite as it stung and burnt like scalding water, she threw her head back and howled and no more than a moment later Remus was by her side laying low on his belly as he tentatively licked her wound moving away as she growled but came back laying a paw over her back returning to cleaning the wound though her wolf whined and growled in protest but didn't try to stop him.

As dawn peeked over the tree's Tonks came back to her mind as her body turned back leaving her soar and shaking as she got up wincing at the pain in her arm as she found her clothes pulling them on and grabbing her wand looking around for Remus finding him waiting for her where he'd left his things.

She gave him a weak smile cradling her hurt arm as they left the woods.

As they arrived at the flat Tonks quickly heals the bite on her arm trying to ignore the scar it left as she dashed up to the bedroom changing into a t-shirt and jeans pulling her boots back on and making her hair short and neatly disarrayed while leaving it pink.

She came back down the stairs smiling at Remus who was on the couch his eyes closed tiredly but he wasn't sleeping, she made her way to him sitting next to him laying her head on his shoulder sighing contently as he kissed the top of her head.

She let her eyes close and before long was sound asleep his arm around her as he read the book that was on the coffee table.

Remus looked at his wife as she stirred in her sleep her soft snores faltering for a moment as she did, he smiled brushing her bangs out of her face.

He watched her kissing her head, he brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his finger smiling as she smiled in her sleep leaning into his touch.

He chuckled kissing her forehead.

"Your not very good at faking being asleep love."

She giggled sitting up and kissing him quickly.

"I was until I felt your fingers."

He chuckled watching as she got up stretching, her shirt ridding up as she raised her hands over her head before she looked at the clock and smiled before going to the kitchen eating a biscuit as she made them both some tea.

Remus looked at the clock as she turned on the radio singing along to the song happily, it surprised him that she wasn't in a hurry to pick Teddy up from her mom as she brought him his cup humming as she took a sip of hers.

"It's nearly 7 love normally your all but bouncing to go pick Teddy up by now."

Tonks shrugged leaning over the back of the couch.

"I think mum would like some time with him besides we have to go and look over the house before we decide if we are moving that close to mum or not."

She sipped her tea before setting the cup on the table before she opened the window in the kitchen looking down at the street bellow as the street became flooded with light from the sun.

After she had finished her tea she washed the cup cursing as she forgot to turn on the cold water and the water scaled her making Remus chuckle turning the water off.

"Why don't we go get Teddy before you hurt yourself?"

She stuck her tongue out at him but didn't protest going to see their son, she appeared to her mother's home Remus close on her heels as she went inside laughing as she scooped Teddy up from where he was playing on the floor, Remus couldn't help but smile seeing his wife and son, his reasons for living his family.


	12. Chapter 12

~I must apologize to you all about the rather large time jump this chapter takes from the last one but please don't be cross with me there is a reason for my madness if you will please bare with me, thank you and enjoy.~

Chapter 12, Light.

The new house was finally feeling like home as Teddy laughed and babbled from where he was standing agents the baby gate keeping him out of the room his mother was currently touching up with little multicolored lights around the top boarder.

Tonks smiled when she was finished and went to the gate picking Teddy up her hair turning a Christmas green as she let him see the lights before she took down the gate setting it aside as she set Teddy's feet on the carpet of the hall as he held her fingers tightly while she helped him walk.

Remus was in the kitchen when he heard his son laugh as Tonks helped him take small steps, he was slightly surprised she hadn't begun to lose her own balance, he watched her pick their son up his hair turning as green as hers as she spun once making her red Christmas dress skirt fan out around her showing off the green knee socks she had on, there was no denying she was ready for their first Christmas as a family.

Tonks set Teddy in his play pen before going to Remus kissing his cheek.

"It feels like home here now."

She looked around the kitchen as things were finally neatly put away in the cabinets and the table in the next room was set up for the dinner they were planning the next day.

"Finally."

He said wrapping his arms around her waist, he chuckled kissing her lightly only pulling away when Teddy's little voice reached them as he watched them.

"Mama!"

He repeated over and over till he got her to turn around going to him and picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen tickling him making him squeal and laugh the word no, the best he could manage, coming from his mouth now and again.

She smiled and kissed his head and held him on her hip as she leaned into Remus' side, she looked at Teddy on her side and smiled.

"Do you know what's missing Teddy?"

He looked at her then the living room as she walked in before shaking his head.

She pointed to the empty place in the corner.

"We still need a tree so you can get lots of presents tomorrow night."

He smiled trying to get down so she placed him on the floor watching him stand up shakily, she kept at arms reach of him, sure he'd already taken his first steps but just like her he was very clumsy on his feet and normally preferred to crawl.

He made his way to the fire place reaching for the stockings Remus had hung upon his wife's request, she picked him up but didn't let him grab the stocking in his hand.

"No no, you have to leave it there little one."

He whined in her hold until she took one of the cookies from the table and gave him half of it while setting the other half aside, with her son content she set him back in the play pen and turned to her husband crossing her arms with a smirk he knew all to well.

"Let me guess, we need to go buy a tree before tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow but smiled as she nodded glancing over her shoulder at their son as he stood and made his way to where she was standing outside the pen.

She scooped him up again nuzzling his cheek before kissing his head.

"You want to go see grandma?"

Teddy smiled and nodded reaching for the door making his parents laugh, Tonks hummed Christmas carols as she put him in his coat and boots before pulling her own on chuckling as Teddy stood by the door his little hands reaching for the handle.

She laughed picking him up and kissing his head.

"Slow down little man, say bye bye to daddy."

She turned so he could see Remus who smiled as his son waved at him his small hand in his glove.

She looked at him putting her hand on the doorknob.

"I'll be right back love."

He nodded and watched as she opened the door the cold winter air blowing in as she stepped out closing the door behind her.

Once outside Tonks held Teddy close agents the cold air as she made her way down the street to her mom's house careful not to find the ice patches hidden under the fluffy snow.

Upon arriving at the house she opened the door stomping off her boots slipping them off before setting Teddy down removing his coat, hat, gloves and boots straining up as her mom came in from the kitchen a kind smile on her face as her daughter helped her son stand up relaxing as he tottered to the stair post using it for support as he smiled at his grandma.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on him while Remus and I finish some Christmas shopping mum?"

Tonks knew she really didn't need to ask as her mom picked Teddy up before looking at her.

"Do you need to ask Nymphadora, when have I told you no to watch him?"

Tonks smiled going to her mom and hugged her then kissed Teddy's forehead.

"You be good for grandma and Mummy will buy you something."

Teddy smiled waving as she slipped on her boots and left closing the door.

She shuddered at the cold air regretting the short and thin dress now but her thoughts were interrupted by a snow ball hitting her in the back of the head.

She whirled around to see who it was but growled not seeing anyone, she grasped her wand in her sleeve glancing over her shoulder in time to see Abby and Alex scramble across the snow to hide before throwing another snow ball at her that this time she dodged with a smile of pride as she missed the ice.

Within a second Tonks found herself on her back side in the snow without knowing how she had got there, she got to her feet shivering as the snow soaked her dress skirt through.

She opened the door and quickly took her boots off hurrying to change her outfit.

Remus watched her head to the bedroom a bit confused till she came back in a pair of jeans, a shirt and her Hufflepuff sweatshirt on as well as red and green striped socks.

"I love winter but I hate the snow!"

She went to his side pouting slightly till he wrapped his arms around her waist making her look at him as he kissed her head.

"It was your fault for wearing a dress outside in the first place love."

He pointed out making her roll her eyes before she kissed him.

"That my dear husband is beside the point."

She smiled when he kissed her back placing his hands on her hips pulling her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck standing on tiptoe deepening the kiss.

He pulled back to catch his breath and she gave a small giggle laying her head on his shoulder.

After a couple hours and some debate they found a tree, got decorations, and finished shopping for their son's Christmas gifts, and before going home they went into Honeydukes.

She smiled as she got Teddy a few sweets he could eat, a box of every flavor beans for herself, and a few chocolate bars for Remus who waited outside.

She came out with the box of beans open as she picked out a white one making him raise an eyebrow, she took a chance and popped it in her mouth spitting it out just as quickly shuddering, he didn't need to ask to know it was vomit.

After picking up Teddy and thanking her mom they went back home and began to set up the tree, Teddy protesting as he was forced to watch from inside his play pen.

When the tree was up Tonks went to Teddy and picked him up rubbing his back bouncing him lightly while Remus put tiny different colored orbs of light on the tree before she picked up one of the silver bulbs showing it to Teddy who smiled watching her put it on the tree.

Soon the tree was decorated and Teddy was playing on the floor with a bell while his parents kept an eye on him from the couch, Tonks sipped her hot chocolate leaning into Remus with a soft smile.

It didn't take long for Teddy to begin falling asleep making Tonks get up from her spot on the couch and pick him up humming silent night as she put him to bed turning out the light so his room was dimly lit by the little night light that changed colors.

She went back to the living room keeping quite and out of sight as she seen Remus slipping something into her stocking only seeing she was there as he turned around to return to the couch, she giggled going to him sitting beside him.

"I didn't see anything cross my heart."

She kissed his cheek making him smile and move so their lips met.

"Good I don't want the surprise to be rewanded, I can't wait to see the look on your face when you open it tomorrow."

She smiled kissing him again using a bit of wand less magic to make the mistletoe on the door way float above their heads making him chuckle but put a hand to her cheek kissing back.

Remus was surprised when he woke up much later than he normally would, he looked beside him to see his wife no longer in bed but he could hear the radio in the kitchen and her singing a long with the Christmas song that played.

He smiled shaking his head as he got up and after cleaning himself up went to the kitchen to find Teddy in his high chair eating the cereal that was on the tray giggling as his mom danced about the kitchen in her pajamas, her hair a disarrayed mess of pink as she let the eggs on the stove cook.

She returned to the stove as the song ended and she smiled breathlessly reaching behind her for a plate on the table that wasn't there.

"Oh for Merlin's sake where did I put it?"

She turned away from the stove blushing when she seen Remus standing by the table holding the plate with a smirk that made her giggle as she reached for the plate stumbling into his arms as he handed her the plate.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning."

She quickly took the egg out of the pan and onto the plate putting another into the pan and throwing away the shell before turning to face him returning his smirk before she kissed his lips.

He kissed her back lovingly wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close.

She pulled away with a smile before turning to the stove with a huff at the over cooked and nearly burnt egg as she turned the stove off.

"Ohh, now I spoiled breakfast."

She pouted leering at the egg in the pan as if it happened on purpose.

"You did better than you would have a year ago love remember you couldn't make toast without burning it?"

He watched her glair tear away from the egg to look at him softly though she stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle, they both looked at Teddy as he began to giggle happily his hair turning a bright teal.

Remus kissed his wife's head looking back to her.

"I'll finish making breakfast why don't you go clean yourself up before the others come over."

She looked at him confused greatly before it clicked in her head, the Christmas party they were having with the other order members as well as the kids, she quickly kissed his cheek and Teddy's head before she went off to change.

Remus looked at Teddy stair after her before he went to finish making breakfast.

Tonks let her mind wander as she washed out her now brown hair, her mind pondered on the thought of what her husband could have possibly his in her stocking, her mind also thought of ways to find out though all were no good knowing her natural clumsiness.

She sighed giving up and got out of the shower drying herself off before slipping into her red dress and left her hair it's normal brown and it's normal length, a bit surprised at how long it was getting as it fell over her shoulders.

She went back down stairs smiling as she found Teddy in the living room playing around on the floor with Sirius who was laughing as he let himself be attacked by the child.

Tonks made her way to the kitchen lending Remus a hand with the dishes glancing over her shoulder.

"When did he get here?"

Remus looked at her as she dried the dishes before putting them away grumbling at her hair now and again when it would get in her face.

"Just a little while ago so I put him on babysitting duty."

He chuckled looking back into the living room where Sirius had turned into Padfoot and was laying on the floor letting Teddy mess with his ears and tail.

She smiled putting away the small stack of plates she had dried while Remus finished the others, she went to her cousin picking up her son before he got his hands on the dog's ear again.

"Play nice Teddy."

She set him in the play pen giving him his toys to keep him busy as she looked to Sirius who changed back pulling his robes back around himself rubbing his ear.

"He's got a good grip just like his mother."

He smiled as Tonks hugged him.

"Sorry about that Sirius, he doesn't know his strength yet."

Sirius hugged her back with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it Nymphie he's only a baby, you did the same thing when you were little."

She blushed looking at Teddy who was chewing on his teething ring.

After some time as she put Teddy down for his nap the others began to arrive, Molly and Arthur with George, Ron and Ginny, behind them were Bill and Fleur who had a hand on her belly that was beginning to swell, not long after Harry and Hermione showed up and fallowing them was Tonks' mother.

Tonks was talking with Bill as she showed him around and when they came to the door way to the living room she flushed a deep crimson red her hair turning a pale pink when she seen the mistletoe above their heads.

She leered at the boys who all shook their heads and pointed to Sirius who was slightly pale as his plan had back fired, She looked at Bill not even making an attempt to hide her embarrassment neither did he.

Swallowing her pride Tonks pulled him down and kissed his lips quickly before pulling away and hurring to Remus who was trying not to chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her as she his her face in his chest flipping her cousin off as he laughed.

After things calmed down and both Bill and Tonks were soothed by their partners that it was harmless Tonks talked with Fleur as she braided Ginny's hair for her, they were in the process of discussing names when Teddy began to cry and Tonks excused herself quickly going to his room and picking him up only to have him want down in the hall.

She set him carefully on his feet and fallowed behind him as he made his way to the living room pausing as he seen all the people, he smiled going to Ginny and Harry as soon as he caught sight of them making Tonks chuckle.

"I'm surprised, that's the first time I've seen him go right to someone ever, he won't even go to mum like that."

Ginny smiled as she held the laughing boy as his hair turned to match hers making George whistle surprised.

"Sorry, guess he plays favorites."

Tonks chuckled shaking her head as the girl put Teddy back on his feet and he wandered over to Bill lifting his arms to be picked up something Bill didn't hesitate to do smiling as the boy smiled at him then looked over at Fleur before reaching a hand to her which after a hesitant look at Tonks took him into her arms unable to keep a smile off her lips as he smiled at her as well then buisied himself with her necklace as they talked.

After while Teddy wanted down again and Fleur set him on his feet again watching as he went to George patting his knee to get his attention before laughing as he was picked up and Tonks smiled as her son sat contently with him messing with the fake wand George gave him as he watched the tip light up and change color.

"The kids are all so good with children it surprises me that just 7 years ago most of them were just students wandering lost at Hogwarts,"

She glanced at Bill who was talking quietly with Fleur watching Teddy.

"Or off in Egypt without so much as a letter to your best friend for nearly a year."

She heard Bill chuckle and glance at her.

"Try that again Tonksie, I wrote you every year till you graduated on your birthday and a few other times."

She rolled her eyes at being out smarted and went to help Molly and Remus in the kitchen only to be shooed back out for swiping a pastry from the counter.

She smirked going to George and Teddy reached for her dropping the wand, she picked him up looking at the others.

"Why don't we do presents while we wait for dinner to cook?"

She smiled as she didn't hear anyone object and found her and Teddy a place by the tree as she began handing out the gifts, she acted as if she'd forgotten the one Remus hid in her stocking though it was burning her inside wondering what it was.

She helped her son open his gifts watching as his eyes lit up with each one but she quickly took one away before he could grab it looking at George.

"He's not old enough for peruvian instant darkness powder George."

The boy rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Says you, besides that was just a distraction for now, his real gift should be here when before he goes to bed."

She looked at him not sure weather to be worried and concerned, she pushed the idea out of her head as Teddy got up and went to Remus getting his attention and making a reach for Tonks' staking as if reminding his father about something.

Remus picked Teddy up going to his wife's staking and took out a little box handing it to Teddy before setting him on his feet.

"Take it to mama."

Teddy made his way to her handing her the little box as she picked him up, her heart beat wildly as she looked at the little black box before she opened it with shaking hands.

What was inside made her gasp and her hand fly to her mouth as tears stung her eyes, a slim silver wedding band with 3 little diamonds on it was nestled into the black satin of the box.

Remus went to her side kneeling in front of her looking into her eyes.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin, will you do me the honor of marring me again, this time with a proper wedding?"

Tonks found herself at a loss for words as her throat became dry.

"Yes Remus, a million times yes."

She managed to choke out and pressed her lips to his as the others clapped happily for them as Teddy giggled.

For the rest of the night everyone talked amongst themselves and as George had said not long after dinner an owl had brought a cage from the Joke shop and inside was a purple Pygmy puff, Tonks smiled at George as she took the small creature out of the cadge showing Teddy who was afraid to even touch it till it climbed from Tonks shoulder and down her arm to nuzzle the child's cheek to which he giggled and lightly touched it's fluffy body before Tonks put it in the cage and put the cage in Teddy's room thanking George.

It was around 11 when Teddy finally fell asleep in Harry's lap where he had been playing with the stuffed toy owl Harry had given him.

Tonks smiled softly gesturing for Harry to fallow her as she led him to Teddy's room letting Harry put the boy to bed before he walked back with her to the living room blushing as they got caught under the mistletoe but Tonks spared him the embarrassment and pecked his cheek before glancing at Ginny who was giggling from her spot at Bill's feet on the floor, she then looked at Remus who was talking to Sirius who nudged his friend gesturing to her standing under the mistletoe rocking on her heels acting like she wasn't stealing glances at him.

Sirius made a small harmless threat at his friend as he nudged him toward his wife and Tonks caught Sirius saying something about how it was rude to leave a young women under the mistletoe especially if she was your wife.

Finally Remus went to her and tilting her chin up kissed her lips tenderly before trying to pull away only to have her wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and clouding his mind of anything but her till she pulled back to breathe.

She smirked as she pulled away looking into his eyes before turning to walk away only to let out small giggle as she was pulled back to him by her waist.

"Okay get a room you two."

She looked at Sirius who was smirking and just to spite him she turned and kissed her husband again before wiggling out of his hold to going outside for a moment and when she returned she had a handful of snow that she dropped down the back of his robes before scrambling away laughing as she dried her hand on her dress.

It didn't take long for Sirius to grab his cousin by the waist and drag her outside dropping her into a snow bank making her yelp at the cold and jump up in time to miss Ginny getting dropped in the same snow bank by Bill and George squealing as they put her in the cold powder.

"No fair tag teaming me!"

She laughed as she got up grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at her brothers who laughed as the ducked the snow, Tonks smirked making a snow ball and throwing it at Bill getting him in the back of the head as Ginny got George in the face and Sirius must have snuck back inside.

Tonks yelped as she was hit in the back from by the door and upon looking she found Harry laughing as Ginny pulled him off the steps and into the fight.

She smiled as she tried to duck the snow that was thrown at her but froze when Hermione came out with Teddy who was bundled up in his winter clothes, it took a snowball in the face from George before she snapped out of her thoughts and walked over to her son who laughed and reached for her.

"Mummy's hands are cold sweety other wise she'd take you."

Teddy whimpered reaching for her again and sighing in defeat she took him while Hermione joined the snow fight behind them, she looked as her son laughed in her arms before she stepped back onto the battle field and knelt down and gave Teddy as much snow as his little mittened hands could hold before she snuck up behind Harry and helped him drop it onto his godfather's head laughing as he jumped gasping at the cold Teddy laughing happily as she handed him over to Harry before grabbing a snow ball and tossing it at Bill missing and as she knelt down to make another ball she jumped up as Bill snuck up on her and dropped snow on her head.

Her hair turned a livid orange as she whirled around and tackled him into the snow laughing as she pinned him and refused to move.

"Careful you two, people will start talking if you keep things like this up."

Tonks looked up in surprise to see Sirius standing over them looking at the scene as Tonks sat on Bill's stomach refusing to let him up, she smiled getting up and hugged his neck happily.

She smirked as she dropped a handful of snow down his back scrambling away only to send herself sliding into a snow bank.

Teddy laughed as he was set down on his feet beside her as Ginny offered her hand to help her up, she took it and got up careful of the ice as she caught her son before he fell to the ground from the ice.

"I think it's time to go back inside before we catch out deaths out here."

The others nodded heading in with her fallowing behind talking to Ron, who had come out as the snow fight ended, but hurrying past Hermione into the door way smirking as they got stuck under the mistletoe, but Ron was a spoil sport and ignored it as he went inside the house.

Tonks took off Teddy's coat and boots but before she could get his hat or mittens he was across the room being picked up by his father who was giving his wife a scolding look but Tonks just rolled her eyes going to him and sitting on the floor at his feet running her fingers through her hair getting clumps of snow out.

She looked up at him her head on his lap smiling as Teddy put his hand on her forehead, she giggled as he leaned out of his fathers arms and kissed her nose before, to her surprises and his, tumbled over landing in her arms dizzily.

Tonks looked at him worried as he clung to her burring his face in her shoulder shaken from the tumble as she rubbed his back to calm his small sobs.

"Your okay baby, your okay it was just a little fall mummy's got you."

He gave a small whimper but she could tell he fell asleep, she smiled just holding him as the others began to leave, she thanked everyone as they left hugging Bill and Fleur with one arm and giving Harry a warning look as he left holding Ginny's hand.

Once everyone was gone she took Teddy to his room laying him in his bed smiling softly as she watched him sleep glancing away as Remus came up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned to her husband and kissed him sweetly as he led her from the room softly closing the door, she broke the kiss long enough to make her way up to their room turning and curling her finger at him to fallow as she let the collar of her dress slip over her shoulder.

Once in the room she quickly found herself pinned under her husband as he kissed her neck and jaw, she purred tangling her fingers in his hair slipping out of her dress as she gave her self to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, Blood Traitors.

Tonks was doing anything but smiling as she pulled at the tight collar of her borrowed black dress as she sat in her mother's room sneering at her reflection in vanity mirror while her mom pinned up her daughter's now long brown hair.

"Stop pulling at it Nymphadora, it will relax once you start moving about."

Her mother chided smacking her daughters hand away from the dress collar before moving back so she could stand, when Tonks got to her feet she made her way to the full body mirror where she sneered at her reflection again, she looked to much like her aunts dressed in the tight fit black dress that reached to the floor leaving enough room to see the black flats she wore on her feet, with a snort she made her hair jet black and curly as she took the pins out letting the black mane of curls flow down her shoulders to her mid back.

"I look like Bellatrix and I don't like it."

She growled tossing the pins on the table as her hair shortened so it was even with her shoulders but kept it a dark brown as she looked at her mother who sighed shaking her head.

"I know you do Nymphadora but it's only for today while we visit Narcissa and Lucius then you can take it off and never wear it again."

Her mom put a hand on her shoulder striating the waist of the dress as her daughter growled but didn't argue.

Tonks sighed as Teddy began to stir on the bed, she picked him up rubbing his back and kissing his head, she didn't like the way her son had been put in dark clothes as well his hair a vivid blue as he woke up from his nap.

She looked at her mother who was wearing a similar black dress but her's had a lace like pattern draped over it and black heels munch like her sisters wore, her heart sank deep into her chest as she watched her mother let her hair down from the bun she normally kept it in and watched it fall down her back in loose curls in a soft honey brown silk, she wasn't used to her mom looking so dark, so much like a Black.

She held Teddy close as she fallowed her mother out of the room glancing at the living room she'd grew up in that now, wearing these clothes and her mother looking the part of her born name, felt cold and empty as her mom put out the fire and grabbing a handful of floo powder ducked into the fireplace taking a breath.

"Malfoy Mannor."

As she spoke she dropped the powder and in a green flash was gone, Tonks held her son close glancing out the window at the high afternoon sun, her mother had promised they'd be back before the moon rose into the sky but like her husband Tonks worried non the less about not making it back in time.

Shaking her head she grabbed a handful of the powder holding Teddy tighter in her free arm as she repeated what her mother had done.

She closed her eyes holding her son close as they come out in a scorched black marble fire place, she patted down the dress and whipped the soot from Teddy's face and his outfit before stepping out and looking about the room.

She hissed under her breath as she caught sight of her mother waiting with Narcissa and Draco, who watched her as she made her way to her mom's side holding herself highly as she felt Teddy shy away from the pair to hide his face in her shoulder causing her hair to tint a crimson red before her mom nudged her and reluctantly she shifted her hair back to the way it was before.

Narcissa looked her niece over with cold eyes before turning to escort them out of the room, Draco fallowed behind Tonks who held Teddy close beginning to feel as if they were being taken to a cell in Azkaban rather than walking to the large hall with a long and empty dinning table.

Sitting at the head of the table his chin inclined proudly as he looked down his nose at Andromeda and Tonks who squirmed slightly under his stair was her uncle Lucius, she glanced at her mother ahead of her walking with her head high and her shoulders squared upholding her former Black family pride looking more like her older sister in front of her.

Tonks glanced over her shoulder at Draco as he stepped around her and Andromeda to take his place at his Mother's side as Tonks fallowed her mom and sat across from her cousin looking down at Teddy who was sitting in her lap messing with her wedding ring oblivious to Draco looking at him.

Tonks glanced at her uncle as he stood, her mother had drug her into a situation like this before when she was little, Tonks didn't remember it much though she just remembered Lucius saying something then her mother getting mad and storming out with her hand tightly clasped around her daughter's.

She decided to tune him out as he talked to her mother, she watched her son as he played with the sleeve of her dress and it wasn't till his voice came from behind her that Tonks realized Lucius was now standing behind her looking at her and Teddy coldly.

"Is this one your child Nymphadora?"

His voice sent ice into her blood and made her arm tighten around her son who looked up at her and she gave him a small smile before turning with an emotionless face to her uncle.

"Yes he is, mine and my husband's son."

Her voice was cold and emotionless as her eyes met his.

"Your husband, that werewolf?"

Tonks let a growl leave her lips as she heard the acid in his voice on the word.

"Don't talk about him like he's a monster Lucius! Remus would never hurt anyone as a werewolf or other wise!"

Lucius seemed unfazed by her tone as he watched her hair turn a blood red and the child in her lap hide agents her.

"Is he a werewolf as well or is he just another filthy half breed?"

All of Tonks' rage finally boiled over as she handed Teddy to her mom as she stood leering at her uncle before shooting a panicked glance out the window as her bones began to ache and her skin burned, the moon was just peeking over the garden and into the hall draping her in it's pale glow.

She heard Teddy whimper behind her but it was to late she couldn't flee or move as her body fell to the floor as she screamed in sheer agony, over her screams she could hear her bones reform and the dress ripping as her body shifted, her final cry came out as an ear bursting howl as her wolf rose to it's feet growling at Lucius who had stumbled away in horror.

It took Tonks a moment to realize she had control of the wolf till her ears picked up on the sound of Teddy's cries behind her, she gave a low whimper turning away from the man cowering in front of her to face her son who was now being held close by his grandmother who had her back pressed agents the wall of the room much like Narcissa and Draco.

Tonks felt her control slip as her wolf turned back to Lucius and growled stalking forward forcing him to press his back to the wall, her wolf gave a harsh snarl as he raised his wand only to have it be knocked out of his hand by her paw.

She was ready to strike when her mother's voice stopped her cold.

"Nymphadora don't is this what you want your son to remember when he see's a werewolf?!"

Her wolf whined and began to panic looking for a way out, her mom saw the panic and using her wand opened the door leading out to the garden before trying to calm Teddy's sobs.

Tonks felt her heart shatter and in response her wolf gave a heartbreaking howl before running out the door leaving her mom and son behind.

It was dawn when Tonks opened her eyes, the icy ground under her came into focus slowly but she didn't move, she couldn't bring herself to, she could feel the ground become colder as she lay looking at her wand just arms reach away.

She finally forced herself up the tattered remains of her clothes hung limply from her body, she picked up her wand and without a thought transported herself to Grimmauld place opening the door.

She could hear her cousin's voice from the kitchen as well as her husband's as she softly shut the door and made her way to the steps, she paused for a moment by the closed door listening to what the old friends were saying.

"She'll turn up Moony, she's a big girl she can handle herself even agents old Lucius-"

Sirius was cut off by Remus shouting at him.

"It's not him I'm worried about Sirius! She had Teddy with her, do you have any idea how much it would hurt her if something happened to him?!"

There was silence for a moment and it took Tonks that long to find out she had stepped inside the door way looking blankly at the floor no emotion in her eyes or pale face, her slightly blue lips were pressed in a firm line as her arms made no attempt to cover herself.

Suddenly she felt warm hands on her cheeks as Remus made her look up at him he was asking her what had happened but she couldn't answer her lips wouldn't do as she told them but her body gave a response to the pain in her heart, a lone tear rolled down her cheek and before long both cheeks were damp with them.

Remus looked at her heartbroken and pulled her to him relaxing when he felt her cold arms wrap around his waist as she sobbed into his shoulder her son's cries echoing in her ears from the night before.

After awhile she had cried herself to sleep so carefully Remus picked her up and carried her to one of the guest rooms laying her on the bed where she curled in on herself the tears still streaking her cheeks as she slept.

Remus watched her for a bit stroking her cheek now and again trying to calm her but with no success, he made up his mind to go and see if Andromeda knew what happened a small pit in his stomach prayed the thought that was running through his head wasn't true.

He covered her with the blanket and went back down the stairs and out the door without so much as a glance backwards as he transported himself to his mother in laws house.

He didn't need to open the door to hear his son's crying coming from inside the house and he couldn't help but feel a weight be lifted off his chest only to have it crush back down with more force as he opened the door making his way to the living room.

He found Andromeda holding Teddy trying to stop his cries though nothing seemed to work and the child seemed like he'd been crying for a long time and it broke his heart to see his son crying like that.

Teddy's sobs subsided for a moment as he seen Remus and reached for him over Andromeda's shoulder causing her to turn around with a look that was a mix of panic and relief.

She handed Teddy over his sobs stopping and becoming little whimpers as he clung to his father, Remus looked at Andromeda his eyes worried.

"What happened? How bad is it?"

The women in front of him looked at him confused as she sat down in her arm chair then pinched the bridge of her nose looking down.

"Nymphadora lost her temper last night but as she was yelling at Lucius she realized the moon had risen outside and she transformed in front of him and scared him but he really started to cry when she ran out of the manner, he hasn't stopped crying since he woke up at dawn."

He looked down at his son who was now sleeping in his hold his red cheeks wet from tears.

"She's fine, she's upset but she's safe, sleeping at headquarters."

Andromeda seemed to relax hearing her daughter was safe as she nodded once.

"She didn't bite him or anyone thankfully but it shook her and Teddy pretty bad."

He nodded as he looked her in the eye.

"Take care of her Remus, she is going to be beside herself and if Teddy is afraid of her who knows what she could do...what she will do."

Andromeda's voice was filled with concern and worry as she locked eyes with him, Remus felt himself stiffen at her words as if he'd been struck but gave a small nod as he thank'd her and headed out the door.

He walked through the door of Grimmauld Place quietly closing the door and walking to the kitchen surprised slightly to see Molly cleaning up the dishes he'd left when he went to get Teddy, it struck him like lightning that a few members of the order were meeting tonight.

Molly smiled at him softly from across the kitchen but it quickly faded as she looked him over.

"Remus, what happend?"

He shook his head shaking thoughts from his head and gave her a weak smile.

"Nothing Molly just thinking."

She didn't seem convinced but didn't say anything as he laid Teddy on the couch using the pillow to make sure he wouldn't roll off before he went up to the guest room he'd left Tonks sleeping in but froze for a heartbeat hearing his wife scream at the top of her lungs.

He hurried up the stairs fallowing her screams opening the door to find Sirius holding her down by her shoulders as she thrashed about in her sleep her face covered in sweat as she screamed, the heartbreaking sound was rivaled only by the cries she gave when she shifted into a werewolf once a month.

He made his way to the bed and cupped her face in his trembling hands his throat felt dry as he tried to say something to calm her, her eyes flew open and she gasped for breath as she locked eyes with him.

She watched his eyes slowly calming down but her body still shook as she looked away her eyes taking in the room, she took a deep breath relaxing slightly placing her hand over one of his but said nothing.

Sirius looked at Remus as he sat on the edge of the bed whipping away his wife's tears trying to get her to say something but failing as she looked away from him to the sheets on the bed.

Sirius feeling out if place got up and went down stairs, he found Teddy at the platform half way up the stair case and picked him up.

"What are you doing all the way up here Teddy, your mother would have my head if you got hurt."

Teddy gave a whine as he reached over Sirius' shoulder and upon turning around found Tonks standing behind them her hair was still a black mess as it hung past her shoulders and her new dress hung loosely off the shoulder as she looked at her son looking torn with herself about weather to take him in her arms or go back up stairs but finally she bit her lip and carefully took him from her cousin her icy facade melting into a soft smile as he nuzzled into her neck his hands fisting around her dress sleeve.

"Your okay, mummy has you."

She kissed his head rubbing his back giving Sirius a small smile which he returned before going back to the kitchen as Remus came down the stairs placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder before turning on her heel and before he could say anything kissed him using her free hand to pull him close.

"I'm sorry I worried you love, I was scared and upset with myself, and it didn't help that I wanted to kill Lucius so bad my wolf was jumpy so I just ran."

She pulled away from him looking down glancing at Teddy as he moved in her arms so he could reach the necklace she wore, she let him mess with the charm listening for her husband's response to her apology and every second that ticked by without an answer her heart ached more and more, finally he put a finger under her chin making her look up at him and no more did she meet his eyes and his lips found hers putting her fears at ease as she kissed back lovingly.

She broke the kiss only when her lungs felt like they'd burst and smiled at him her normal bounce back spirit showing it's strength in her eyes.

"So I'm forgiven then?"

He chuckled kissing her cheek wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes even though it wasn't your fault not one bit."

She smiled as she fixed her dress and made her hair short, spiky and bubble gum pink as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen with Remus close behind.

She gasped as she stumbled on the umbrella stand but caught herself by sitting on the arm of the couch with a laughing Teddy close to her chest.

"Glad mummy's clumsiness can make you laugh little one cause it scares the crap out of mummy."

He giggled his hair turning pink as her's making her smile as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen stumbling on the chair with a yelp as she landed in the chair with Teddy laughing again as well as Sirius and Remus laughing at her.

She flushed bright red looking down before glancing at Remus with a smirk and set Teddy on the table much to Molly's protesting before she went to her husband making her hair crimson red and faking a glair at him making him back up as she walked closer and she pounced at him sending them onto the couch with her laughing as she straddled his waist her hands on his shoulders as she smirked.

"Don't make fun of my clumsiness Remus Lupin."

She kissed him and before she could get up he pulled her back down by her hips kissing her.

"But it's part of your charm Nymphadora Lupin."

She blushed kissing back with a small growl.

"Watch yourself professor or you may have one pissed metamorfagus on your hands."

He chuckled letting her up and she stood with a triumphant smirk and made her way back to her son who was still on the table but now Fleur was sitting in front of him playing with him and he was happily laughing as she sang Patty Cake in French for him.

Tonks smiled sitting next to her glancing at Bill who surprisingly was across the room from his wife just watching, she looked back to Teddy laughing happily as Fleur tickled him.

"Who pissed in Bill's tea today?"

She asked as Teddy caught sight of her but kept his main attention on Fleur.

"Don't know he was in a bad mood when he woke up."

She glanced over her shoulder at Bill then back to Teddy who was watching Bill like she was but giggled when she turned back and reached for Tonks.

"Mama!"

Tonks looked at him a bit surprised as he said it and repeated it to get her attention with more demanding than normal, she picked him up looking at him with a smile.

"What little man?"

He smiled at her putting a hand to her cheek.

"Wove you!"

She smiled happily hugging him and kissing his head before tickling him.

"Mummy loves you more."

He screeched a laugh as he was tickled and he tried to wiggle away, she set him down on the floor pointing to Bill.

"Go get Bill he's being grumpy."

She smirked as Teddy went to Bill forgetting to stop before running into his leg and stumbling back making Bill lurch to catch him relaxing when he stayed on his feet reaching up to be picked up, and as normal Bill picked him up with a smile his mood shifting completely as he held the boy.

"That's one way to cheer him up, he's a big softy when it comes to little kids."

Tonks smiled at Fleur who looked at her husband running a hand over her swollen belly as Bill played with Teddy.

"He is normally tired after a full moon, he may not change but he doesn't sleep, he stayed up till dawn and any time I woke up he made sure I went back to bed."

She sighed watching the boys wincing as she placed a hand on the top of her belly.

"Kicking?"

Tonks looked at her sympathetically watching her smile weakly and nod.

"Teddy would stretch when I was 6 1/2 months and his hands would hit me in the rib and when he started turning so his feet were up and he'd kick he'd always hit right here."

She gently put her hand where Fleur's belly began and her chest ended.

"It'd hurt too, for awhile Remus was worried he had broke my rib when it was really contractions."

Fleur looked at her a bit worried as she ran her finger tips over her belly.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt like I make it sound besides sweetheart I think your having a girl."

She smiled looking back at the boys as Teddy gave a shrieking laugh as he ran to the door tripping but getting back up as he saw Ginny come in.

"How can you tell?"

The girl cocked her head to once side and Tonks smiled looking back at her.

"Weasly logic, Ginny is the only girl in the family just like Molly was so with William being the oldest the chances of him having a girl first are greater than Ginny having a girl before a boy, or if you want the simple answer it's a gut feeling call it mother's intuition."

She chuckled watching as Ginny sat on the floor as Teddy ran around her before he stopped in front of her watching her for a moment before putting a hand to her cheek and made an attempt to say her name but it didn't come out quite right.

"Inny!"

Ginny laughed placing her hand over his little one.

"Give that another go, say Ginny."

She watched him as he tried a few times before he got it making her smile and hug him.

Tonks smiled glancing at the slightly confused Fleur next to her.

"Gallon for your thoughts?"

She smirked holding out the gold coin but Fleur smiled shaking her head.

"Just a bit lost, who is William, I thought Bill was the oldest."

Tonks couldn't keep herself from bursting out laughing leaving the poor girl beside her even more lost, when she could speak she pointed to Bill who was watching Ginny play with Teddy as well as keeping the child out of the kitchen.

"Your married to him sweety, Bill's full name is William Arthur Weasley, we call him Bill because when his brother Charlie and I were about Teddy's age we could not say Will to save our little lives so it always came out Bill and it just stuck now he hates being called William unless he's in trouble just as much as I hate being called Nymphadora."

She shuddered at the sound of her name even from her own lips making Remus who was now standing behind her chuckle as he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Which is something I still don't understand because your full name is beautiful just like you."

She rolled her eyes but didn't object to his words as she put her hand over one of his glancing at Fleur who was now watching Bill as he sat on the couch and began to fall asleep.

After awhile a few of the order members including Remus had gathered and were talking while Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Fleur sat it out in the living room Teddy making it his job to keep everyone either happy or on their toes, more than once he'd made his mother's heart nearly stop as he would nearly fall over or off the chair, others he made them all laugh by just being himself before he went to Fleur looking at her then her swollen belly.

Fleur smiled softly taking his hand and placing his palm on her stomach as the baby kicked making him smile taking his hand away, Tonks couldn't help but smile at just how much he was like herself and Remus, always looking for something to get into but always wanting to make people happy like her and even at his age he was sweet and loving like his father though his eyes always held the curious gleam they had since he was born.

He finally made his way back to Tonks as he began to yawn, she picked him up and rubbed his back as he fell asleep just as Remus and the others came out from the meeting.

She smiled going to her husband's side and kissed his cheek, Remus could see the small trace of guilt in her smile as she held their son who was now sleeping his hair turning brown from the pink it was.

"We should head home so he can sleep in his own bed."

Remus didn't realize he was watching her as he said it until she glanced down at Teddy with a small sigh but nodded, Tonks turned and smiled at the others giving Ginny a quick hug before leaving the house.

Tonks made her way out of the house lost in thought but managed to get past the obstacles in her path without tripping or stumbling surprisingly, she stopped and turned on her heel in the ally she realized she'd walked into well away from the building they'd just left.

She blinked a bit surprised looking at Remus who was fallowing her without a word until she stopped and he glanced around them.

"Where were you plannig on goging love? We are half way to Spinner's End."

He looked at her worried as she glanced around them same as he shuddering when she'd realized he was right.

"I don't know, I was thinking and didn't pay attention where I was walking."

She bit her lip taking a step closer to him as Teddy stirred in her arms, with a small sigh Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders transporting them home.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before going inside as a cold wind washed over her, once inside she put Teddy to bed but stayed at the bed side for a moment letting her thoughts drift again.

Remus had been in a good mood before the meeting what was said that changed that so quickly, had she done something wrong?

She jumped when she felt an arm around her waist but relaxed into the hold letting her head fall back agents his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"What happened in the meeting?"

She didn't open her eyes as she asked but sighed feeling Demus' arm tighten around her torso as he rested his chin on her shoulder before kissing her temple.

"Nothing just put a few things to rest, but then Sirius had to open his mouth about you last night, Molly was worried for you as normal but the way some of the others looked out the door at you and the distrust in there eyes was hard to miss."

He sounded ashamed as he told her his arms loosening from around her waist which she protested with a small whine making him chuckle and hold her close again.

"Let them think what they want, I had my reasons for what I did and if they don't like it then they can sod off and leave me be."

She sighed opening her eyes and looking at the ceiling before lolling head to the side so she was looking at the door.

"I don't think Bill is very easy with me being around Fleur, When I was sitting with her at the table he didn't take his eyes off me like I would attack her at any second if he looked away."

Remus could hear the pain in her voice as it trembled slightly making him look down at her but her eyes were focused on the door, the soft light from the kitchen pooling on the floor at their feet.

"That's not it at all love, your his closest friend and you have been for years, he's just worried all first time father's get that way I know I did. It maybe an effect of the scars on his cheek, his werewolf characteristics making him territorial of her, I can get the same way with you and Teddy shows it to though at his age it just seems he's close to you."

She looked back at him with a small smile before kissing him lovingly.

"And I love both of you so very much,"

She gave a small smirk as she stepped out of his arms toward the door way holding his hand.

"And I can't wait until this spring when I can become your wife a second time."

He fallowed her out of the room closing the door quietly as she led him up to their room letting go of his hand as she stepped into the room and made her way to the bed laying down.

Remus could feel his throat becoming dry as she sat up and reached out her hand for his with a pouty look that made her seem like a young child but he didn't care as he went to her taking her hand and kissing it then her shoulder and finally her lips as she pulled him on top of her with a smirk that reached her eyes as the light from the pale moon outside danced in the light grey pools.

Tonks felt her heart hammer agents her chest as her husband kissed her neck as she tilted it for him her breath catching and turning into a purr now and again, though her heart was racing she felt something else besides the lust for her husband, she felt safe and loved, she kissed him as his lips found hers again and she smiled to herself realizing this is where she belonged and where she was needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**~I apologize for the lack of posting chapters of this story but with my spring break being over I have less time to write and post chapters I will try and do better at posting them when I can, thank you for being patient with me.~**

Chapter 14, Counting the Days Until "I Do".

Remus opened his eyes looking around him only to see he was standing in the east most tower at Hogwarts over looking the attack on the protective shield around the school cast by the order members, foot steps made him glance to his side at the open hall way and what he saw made his jaw drop and his heart race in a mix of panic and joy, his wife was panting as she ran down the stairs from the tower to his right and as soon as she seen him came running into his arms hugging his neck.

He closed his eyes holding her and when he opened them again he was standing with his wand drawn and aimed at a death eater in front of him while his wife had her wand aimed at her aunt as the women cackled a laugh at them.

It wasn't long before he seen his wife get struck down by a killing curse fired from her aunt, his mind blurred by the sight of Tonks sinking to the ground, her scream cut off as she hit the stone floor and Bellatrix now loomed over him her wand pointed at his head.

Remus woke up gasping as dark filled his sight the only sign of light in the black room was from the moon light flitting in from the window, he could feel his arms wrapped around something and as he looked he sighed in relief seeing his wife sound asleep in his arm the blanket covering her from her collarbone down and her hair was a tousled pink mess but she had a smile on her lips as she slept.

He looked about the room his eyes lingering on the dark shadows that seemed to shy away from the moon light, he relaxed a bit more as Tonks gave a small purr and shifted in his hold moving so her back was to his chest.

With a small sigh he laid back down and fell asleep holding her close.

When Tonks woke up in the morning she found herself wrapped tightly in her husband's arms and she smiled to herself as she glanced out the window a bit surprised to see the sun beging to come up making the sky a pale pearly pink.

She stretched after wiggling enough to roll onto her back before glancing at her husband who seemed to be out cold, his snores soft and almost rhythmic, she smiled carefully getting out of his hold and pulling on a pair of jeans and her Hufflepuff sweat shirt before quietly going down stairs.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she stood still and listened, only the sound of the clock ticking echoed through the down stairs, normally her son would be up by now making some kind of noise from his room.

She made her way to his room and opening the door enough to see in, upon looking in the room she seen Teddy still sound asleep nuzzled into his blanket, she chuckled softly closing the door going to the kitchen beginning to make breakfast.

She was in the process of making tea for herself and taking the pancakes off the stove when she heard Teddy wake up, she turned off the stove going to his room and picking him up.

"Morning sleepy head."

She smiled kissing his cheek as she took him back to the kitchen with her setting him in his high chair and setting a plate with a pancake cut up with a little bit of syrup on it in front of him which he happily started to eat.

Humming to herself Tonks sat in the chair beside his high chair looking through the paper as she sipped her tea, she had just read past the first page when she heard Remus upstairs.

She got up with a smile and began making coffee for him still humming to herself smiling as she glanced back at Teddy who was trying to grab her food from where he sat.

"Hold on sweety mummy will get you more."

She finished making the coffee putting a charm on the spoon so it would stir itself pleased as it worked for a change, she cut up another pancake for Teddy setting it in front of him smiling and messing up his hair a bit as he ate.

She sat back down looking at the paper again eating a piece of toast leaving her pancakes abandoned across the table for Remus as she used a simple levitation spell to move the coffee cup from the counter to the table setting it down next to the plate and releasing the charm on the spoon.

She was reading over an article as her husband came down the stairs looking at the food on the table a bit surprised.

"Don't complain just eat, and if you don't like it leave it and Teddy can eat it."

She smiled glancing at Teddy who was happily eating his own food, Remus not wanting argue sat down and tried the food in front of him and was more than a little surprised at how it tasted making his wife smile.

"I can cook when I want Molly had enough patents to teach me a few things."

She smirked at him as he ate and she looked back at the paper her eyes falling on a report about a werewolf attack on Lucius making her roll her eyes as she looked over the image of her 'injured' uncle.

"_Wizard Lucius Malfoy claimed to have been attacked by a werewolf in his own home. Malfoy says he was having dinner with his family as well as his sister in law and second nephew when as the full moon rose outside a female werewolf found her way in and attacked him, he says he is lucky to be alive and not have been bitten by the monster. The ministry has since put out a warning for families of the magical world to keep inside on nights of the full moon as well as posting wanted flyers for any information about the werewolf, what is already know is that it is a female with brown fur, gray eyes and a thin build, the ministry also believes her to be an unregistered werewolf and thus considers her highly dangerous_."

Tonks gave a low growl at the image again closing the paper before dropping it on the table beside Remus as she got up cleaning her plate and cup her hair turning into a flame down her back it's curls rough and resembled snakes that could strike at any second.

Remus said nothing as he rose from his seat going to her as she scrubbed the dish in her hand with enough force it broke cutting her palm making her curse out loud tears rolling down her cheek.

Remus gently pulled her hand out of the sink of water and using his wand removed the small shards of glass from her cut before healing it and cupping her face so their eyes met.

"Easy love, it'll be okay he's just a weasel like the rest of his family, your mother probably had her wand at his throat to keep him from reviling it as you though she won't be happy to see that article, no one that knows will."

She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears being successful as she reopened them looking at him with a weak smile.

"I hope your right, I don't want to go back to the office and find the minister there ready to haul me off to Azkaban for both being an unregistered werewolf and 'attacking' my uncle..."

She trailed off her head moving so she was looking at Teddy who was taking a drink from his sippycup not paying his parents any mind at the moment.

"And I really don't want to pack up and move, we just got settled in this house and Teddy he wouldn't see the others any more they'd have to keep away with the ministry combing England for a werewolf and with you being registered who do you think they'll come to asking about her?"

She had barely finished speaking when a knock on the door made her jump with a whimper that made Remus kiss her head lightly before going to the door glancing over his shoulder to see Tonks taking Teddy out of his high chair and whipping his hands off with a damp cloth before forcing her hair pink as she held him close.

Remus opened the door and gave a small sigh of relief as he seen Ginny on the door step with Bill behind her, he heard his wife all but collapse to the floor in relief as she set Teddy down so he could greet their guests.

But Teddy didn't leave his mother's side just stood beside her, his little hand holding tight to the sleeve of her sweat shirt as Remus let the two Weasley children in closing the door behind them.

Ginny smiled at Teddy kneeling to his level across the kitchen holding out her hands to him.

"Come here Teddy let's go play and let the grown ups talk."

Her tone was gentle as she watched him as he shook his head letting to of Tonks' sleeve to hide behind her legs refusing to leave her.

Tonks gave a small sigh glancing at her son who now had a hand clutching the loose fabric of her jeans refusing to go to Ginny.

"Teddy, sweety go play with Ginny, mummy and daddy need to talk."

She pinched the bridge of her nose before turning and picking him up taking him to Ginny and handing him to her only to have him whimper and reach for her tears welling in his eyes.

"Please sweetheart mummy will be right back. She have him a small smile kissing his cheek before fallowing Bill and Remus into a different room but before going in she used her wand to make the toy owl to to Ginny to give Teddy as he began to cry.

Once in the dinning room she shut the door then took the seat beside Remus looking at the article from the profit again her jaw clenching.

"What exactly happened that night Tonks?"

She looked at Bill after looking over the image.

"He pissed me off talking bad about Remus and Teddy so I handed Teddy to my mother and stood to yell at him years of rage build up exploding next thing I know I look out the window and the moon is in the sky, I crumpled to the floor shifting. When the pain stopped I realized I was in control of my wolf but it slipped as Teddy began to cry and my wolf stalked towards Lucius and before she could attack him my mother asked me if that is what I wanted Teddy to remember when he saw a werewolf, next thing I know I'm running out the door and when I woke up at dawn I was in the woods on the ground, it was cold but I couldn't move I didn't remember how to make my limbs move over the sound of my son crying as I shifted in front of him and nearly attacked someone."

She looked at the table unable to meet anyone's gaze till she felt Remus take her hand under the table and she gave him a small smile before looking at Bill who was now looking at the paper on the table.

"But you didn't hurt him right?"

She gave a stiff nod looking at him.

"I knocked his wand out of his hand but didn't hurt him."

He nodded looking into her eyes his normally soft brown ones were cold as ice as he watched her.

"Keep on your toes then, don't let anyone outside the ones of us that already know find out, I wouldn't put it past Scrimgeour to have all the aurors looking into the known werewolf files, you don't need to tell me your not afraid of that because I seen the look of panic in your eyes as Remus opened the door."

Tonks forced herself to nod her chest began to ache, her world had just come out of war so this is the last thing that needed to happen, a werewolf attacking pure blood families like the Malfoy's especially when that werewolf was her.

"I go back tomorrow, I'll keep an eye out for anyone poking about."

Bill gave a nod looking at Remus who was reading over the article about the attack.

"And Remus if I were you I'd be expecting a visit from any of the arours they may not have Tonks do it because she is your wife and would be covering tracks to keep you safe."

Remus looked up from the paper and gave a nod squeezing his wife's hand under the table.

"And if someone finds out it was me? If Lucius opens his mouth and says it was me that he watched me change then attack him?"

Bill looked at her and she could almost see his heart sink in his eyes.

"You pack up everything you need and run, you'd have to go into hiding if you wanted to avoid Azkaban other wise you'd be arrested and thrown in a cell quicker than you could scream."

She swallowed hard a knot forming in her stomach.

"I won't run, I can't do that to any of you or Teddy, I just couldn't."

Bill went to say something but the sound of the doorbell fallowed by Ginny's hurried steps to the dinning room made him stop, Ginny opened the door holding Teddy best she could as he tried to get down.

She set him on his feet before going to Bill's side whispering something to him before glancing at Tonks as she picked up her son hearing a harsh knock on the door.

Bill looked at her with a sigh as his jaw clenched.

"They want to talk to you Tonks best not to leave them waiting."

Tonks looked at Ginny a bit surprised to hear the girl have a dark tone but nodded going to the front door.

Teddy made a small whimper as he clung to her, she rubbed his back before opening the door.

Tonks didn't recognize the arours that stood in front of her though they at least knew who she was as one took out a letter from his pocket handing it to her.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin, it has been brought to the head of the Arour office's attention of your affiliation with werewolves and requests your presents at this time."

The man that spoke didn't look much older than she though the dark hair that framed his face gave his blue eyes a much older look, she narrowed her eyes at him but opened the letter reading it over her face paling as she read that she was requested to go to the office with the men unarmed and alone.

She could feel her heart sink in her chest as she called for Remus, when he came into the room she set Teddy on his feet sending him to his father then after a long moment of hesitation handed him her wand ignoring his confused look as she turned to the men by the door.

"I'll be back soon, I've been called to the office for a meeting with Scrimgeour."

She kept the fear out of her voice turning to look over her shoulder at him with a soft smile that was a mask to the pain and horror she felt.

She fallowed the men outside growling as the one who had handed her the letter grabbed her arm roughly.

"Hey ease up I'm an arour not a prisoner of yours, who ever taught you to treat a women did a horrible job."

She was about to yank her arm away when he tightened his hold.

"Stop moving or you'll get splinched, mouthy little prat."

Before she could spit an insult back her breath was taken from her as they disapparated to the ministry's arour office, steadying herself Tonks gave a low hiss in protest as her arm was yanked by the man.

"Ow, let me go you!"

She tried to pull away from him only to be restrained from her other side by the other man, a tall man with dirty blonde hair and cold brown eyes his face emotionless as he looked down at her.

She could tell her hair was turning red as a flame and long enough it tickled the base of her back, her eyes darted around the office hoping to find someone to help but froze realizing they weren't in the arour department at all but the department of mystries.

The men lead her through a door as she still tried to get away barking insults at them left and right.

"Now now boys this is not how you treat a lady."

The voice that spoke made her blood turn to ice as she looked up to see her uncle standing along side Scrimgeour, both men looked at her as the two men released her tossing her to the ground roughly before stepping back to block her exits.

Scrimgeour looked her over as she stood leering at Licius, he gave a small motion with his hand and she was quickly restrained again and before she could do anything her shirt was ripped open to revile the scar on her shoulder.

Tonks gasped and fought to get away even more but the men holding her barely allowed her to move.

"Arour Nymphadora Tonks, you are an unregistered werewolf by not bringing this up you have come in violation of the ministry and your punishment shall be-"

Before he could say her punishment Tonks did the first thing she could think of, she began to cry her limbs going weak in the men's holds.

"Please sir, it's from an incident that happened the same night as the attack on my uncle, I didn't think and tried to fend off the wolf but it bit me ask my mum she knows the story she was there when it happend."

She looked at the men surrounding her now and as their guards lowered she took advantage of it.

"_Obliviate_!"

She cast the memory charm using her fear as a fuel for her one chance at getting away, wand less magic.

In a flash of green all four men around her fell to the floor looking blankly as she quickly made them forget the real story and replaced it with the idea that she wasn't involved any more than just visiting the Malfoy's with her mother and son.

Once it was done she grabbed one of the men's wand and disapparated quickly back to the house breaking the wand in two and tossing it as hard as she could into the ally before she went back into the house slamming the door and leaning agents it and panting as her heart raced.

It took her a minute to realize that the faces in the room before her were all looking at her, some in shock and worry others in disbelief, Remus got to his feet going to her cupping her face gently in his hands.

"Dora, what happend?"

His eyes fell on her ripped shirt reviling the scar making his eyes filled with panic, she took his hands gently away from her face and kissed it softly.

"It's okay love, I took care of it they don't think it was me even Lucius."

She gave him a weak smile as he gave a small sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck only pulling away when Teddy clutched his hand around her pant leg.

She picked him up and kissed his head carefully taking her wand from him shaking her head.

"How'd you get ahold of that little man?"

She glanced at the others in the room, Bill was watching her worried as was Fleur beside him, when Bill caught sight of a flicker of anger in her eyes he look at the chair beside him where George was acting as if he'd done nothing.

She sighed shaking her head slipping her wand into her back pocket looking back at Teddy.

"You don't play with mummy's wand sweety."

She kissed his head nedore setting him down giving a soft smile as he went to Bill and climbed into his lap, she looked back at Remus who was calmer now as he sat in his seat again and with a slight smirk she sat lightly in his lap looking at the others.

"What did I miss? Why are you lot here?"

She felt rather stupid asking but she couldn't help but ask anything to get the topic off what she'd just gone through and if only to make her feel worse Bill looked at her crossly.

"Because you were hauled off to the arour office unarmed then you come back looking like that your scar exposed. We were planning to go after you if you hadn't returned when you did."

She looked down tracing the scar with her fingers before using her wand to fix her shirt, she looked around at the faces in the room before she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I wasn't taken to the arour office, the men took me to the department of mysteries, they drug me to an empty chamber and exposed my scar and were ready to send me to Azkaban on the spot but I created a diversion by crying and saying the wound happened the night I nearly attacked Lucius and when I seen my chance I took it forcing a memory charm and making them forget about the scar and thinking I was just at the Malfoy manner with mum and Teddy when it all happend."

She got up with a small sigh and let her hair turn brown and fall well past her shoulders now as she paced the floor pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I swiped one man's wand and brought myself back here and Snape's the wand and threw it away, I panicked and didn't know what to do my heart screamed to run while my brain told me to let myself be taken away but being the pig headed prat I am I ran."

Remus got up again and put a hand on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"You did what you thought was best for you and that's what saved you, nothing you did was wrong."

He held her close rubbing her back glancing at Bill who was thinking over what she said before Fleur nudged him shaking her head mumbling something to him in French that he looked a bit ashamed of.

"Remus is right Tonksie you did what you had to the important thing is that your safe besides you have plenty to help keep your mind off of it remember you have your wedding to plan?"

Tonks looked at him but stayed close to Remus but smiled as her hair turned pink and she gave a giggle.

"How could I forget? After all how many women get to marry the man of her dreams for the first time twice?"

She looked up at her husband and smirked kissing his lips lightly before she pulled back and went to stand behind Fleur putting her hands on her shoulders ignoring the slight territorial leer from Bill.

"Plus we have a new little one to make plans for in a couple months don't we Fleur."

She smiled as Fleur nodded looking at her and tried not to giggle as she watched her hair turn a bright yellow, Tonks looked at Bill.

"Meaning I'm taking her for a day to have a baby shower for her with the other girls."

She didn't miss the death glair he shot her before he glanced at his wife as she elbowed him in the ribs with a stern look before she gave Tonks a smile.

"He's becoming territorial, won't even let 'is brothers near me unless he is at my side."

Tonks looked at the oldest Weasley as he talked with George shooting glances back at the two girls.

"It tends to happen though I don't see why he's getting after me for being around you, don't get me wrong sweety your beautiful and all but I don't swing that way and the fact that your pregnant with his baby shows you don't either."

Fleur couldn't stop the laugh that spilled out over her lips no matter what she did and Tonks laughed as well seeing a blush form over Bill's cheeks as he dropped his gaze.

Remus figured it was time to step in before she embarrassed Bill to death, he put his hands on her waist making her turn to face him though he was looking at Fleur and Bill.

"Why don't we let them head back home before it get's to late, and before Bill can die from embarrassment."

Tonks glanced at him then Bill and sighed kissing him.

"Aww but I was only having a little fun with him."

She smiled at the oldest Weasley as he stood and helped Fleur up, George fallowing behind them as they made their way to the door, George fell behind letting his oldest brother leave ahead of him as he looked at Tonks with a look of relief she'd only seen from Remus.

"It's nice to know your safe Tonks, we've lost to many friends to lose another to death or other wise."

He kissed her cheek quickly before leaving closing the door, it took her a moment to realize George hadn't been talking about the families in the order but he was speaking for himself and his fallen brother.

"Oh Remus, what did I do, I made them worry so much mostly George I haven't heard him talk like Fred was still here for a long time."

Remus held her closer to him thinking carefully before he spoke.

"It's not entirely your fault love, Molly broke down crying just the other day when she was hurrying about trying to get things set up for the meeting and called him Fred by mistake."

She looked into her husband's eyes and gave a small nod letting the matter drop to save herself a guilt trip.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, Big day.

After months of planning, weeks with Molly and Ginny to fit the dress and days of arguing with her mother over wearing heels Tonks found it herself surprisingly at ease as the wedding drew closer.

All the planning had only really stopped for a few days in April, the first for George's birthday though he insisted he didn't want to halt the plans and no one pushed knowing he didn't feel right celebrating without Fred, the next day the planning stopped was on the 6th for Teddy's 2nd birthday which tired him out faster than any other time Tonks had seen making her chuckle as she helped Remus clean up the living room while Teddy slept on the couch.

She picked up the shredded remains of wrapping paper when she gave a small yelp covering her mouth to keep from waking Teddy as she glanced back at what had made her yelp, it was Puffle, Teddy's little purple Pygmy puff from George.

She huffed a sigh as the little creature crawled onto her foot, she picked it up placing it on her shoulder and continued cleaning.

Remus watched as his wife finished helping him clean up and sat down in one of the chairs grumbling as the purple puff ball made it's way to the top of her head where it settled down for a nap.

"Okay now I feel foolish, look at this I have a Pygmypuff for a hat."

She chuckled turning her hair a pale lilac making the little ball crawl back down to her shoulder then her chest, she sighed giving up on getting it to scurry off to where it normally hid in Teddy's room on his pillow of in it's cage.

Tonks got up ignoring Puffles noises of disapproval as if rolled off her onto the arm of the chair before scurrying to it's owners room making Remus chuckle as he watched it then looked at his wife as she wandered over to the calendar on the wall and looked it over with a content sigh crossing off the date and counting the remaining ones until the 19th.

"How many days is it again? It seems to have slipped my mind."

He asked teasingly as he wrapped his arms a rounder her waist glancing at the calendar.

She smiled leaning into him happily closing her eyes.

"3 not counting today, don't forget when I get home from work I'll only be home long enough to change and then I have to hurry to the burrow for a final dress fitting."

He nodded kissing her head.

"As many fittings as you' e done for the dress it's like your worried it won't fit in 3 days."

He was surprised to feel her tense up a bit in his hold and her body shifting with her ability so her pelvis bones stood out a bit more and her stomach was flatter.

"I'm sorry love that's not what I meant, not at all."

She undid the changes and looked up at him with a small smile.

"I know love but I think I'm just nerves, three days and we will be married again but this time with more people and with the shoes mom has me wearing I'm worried that I'll fall and break my ankle or something."

She looked at the floor imagining herself tripping down the isle and hurting herself.

"I won't let you fall."

She smiled and kissed him gently pulling away as Teddy woke up on the couch and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hi sweetheart did you have a good nap?"

She smiled not moving from his fathers hold as she looked at him and he got off the couch going to her lifting his arms up making her chuckle and pick him up still staying in Remus' arms.

"I think it's someone's bed time."

She kissed her husband lightly once before turning out of his hold and taking her son to his room shooing the ball of fluff off his pillow before laying him in the bed brushing his bangs from his face humming softly as he closed his eyes.

She sat on the edge of the bed watching him fall back asleep, she got up and left the room leaving the door open just a crack, she made her way back to the living room looking around for Remus only to find him in the kitchen so sneaking up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head agents his back.

She stayed like that for awhile till she felt one of his hands over hers gently making her let go as he turned around to face her stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb as she leaned into his touch closing her eyes.

"I love you Remus, more than words can express."

She opened her eyes to look at him and he was giving her a loving smile his blue eyes catching the light from the lamp making his marauders self show as he kissed her his arms finding their way around her waist.

"And I love you Nymphadora, you and Teddy are my reasons for living if anything were to happen to either of you I don't know what I'd do."

She closed her eyes laying her head on his chest using her wand behind his back to turn on the radio to a soft song giggling as he moved to hold her so they could dance.

In the morning Tonks was awoken by the sound of little feet running down the hall outside her's and Remus' room, she glanced at the clock and buried her face in her pillow, 6am on a Saturday was way to early even when she had to go into the arour office at 7.

She had just about fell back asleep when Teddy grabbed her pajama pants leg and tugged himself up onto the bed to sit on her back and push on her shoulder trying to wake her.

"Mummy wake up."

He said in a quite tone watching her, Tonks sighed turning her head to glance at her son.

"You have to get off mummy first sweety."

She whispered and sat up stretching with a yawn before looking at Remus beside her who seemed to have been undisturbed by their son, she sighed getting up and helped Teddy off the bed before quickly getting dressed then going downstairs with him.

She helped him into a chair at the table before going to the fridge.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning?"

Teddy thought for a moment before smiling.

"Eggs!"

She smiled shaking her head as she took out the box of eggs before turning to him pressing her finger to her lips.

"Shhh sweety, your daddy is still sleeping."

Teddy covered his mouth but giggled quietly making Tonks giggle herself as she made his scrambled eggs for him.

"Now sweety when mummy comes home from work she can't stay long because she has to go see aunt Molly so you be good for Daddy don't cause trouble okay?"

Teddy looked at her as he listened then nodded with his normal bright smile.

"Yes mummy."

She smiled kissing his head as she set the plate of eggs in front of him.

"There's my little man."

She turned on the radio Teddy laughing when she began to sing a long with the Weird Sisters song that played her hair turning long enough it hung past her mid back and was bright pink.

"Mummy I do that?"

Tonks' singing stopped as she looked over her shoulder at him her hair shortening to be even with her shoulders before she looked back at the eggs in the pan.

"Some day you will be able to sweety, mummy can't do it without trying really hard still and she's been practicing since she was your age."

She moved the eggs to a plate on the counter before turning back to him and setting the plate on the table before she sat in the chair next to him.

"I know you'll be able to do it your a very smart boy."

She smiled as she watched his hair turn a bright yellow as he returned to his food, she got up and made coffee for herself before going to the door and picking up the paper from the step looking at the front page.

She made her way back to the table, picking up the coffee cup on her way, still reading over the front page when she sat back down next to Teddy who was trying to shoo Puffle away from his food.

Tonks sighed picking up the little fluff ball and put it on her shoulder mumbling under her breath as she flipped through the paper, she glanced at the clock with a sigh seeing it was already 6:45 by the time she finished reading.

Tonks grumbled upon arriving at work where a folder was placed in front of her and she was told she had to go to Azkaban with a few other arours to do a check over on the inmates.

Tonks grumbled as she made her way to the large prison with a male arour at her side, she was clearly older than her co-worker and defiantly more experienced with the task at hand.

She sighed seeing the dementors above them float closer, with a deep breath she cast her patronus the werewolf fallowing at her side as they entered.

She made her way through the halls looking into the cells at the prisoners getting cat calls from some as she walked down the hall her hair turning long and raven's wing black as she shot them dark glares.

She found herself outside Sirius' old cell looking at the empty cell made her heart sink and the patronus werewolf by her side whine, she shook her head moving on down the hall looking into the cell that had belonged to Bellatix and something caught her eye, a small gleam from under the tattered bed in the small amount of grey light that came in from the cracked bricks.

Tonks bit her lip but with a wave of her wand unlocked the cell pulling it open letting her raven hair lengthen and curl as she made her way to the bed her wand out stretched, she moved the bed aside and picked up the object a bit surprised to see it was a small tin box with a heavy protective charm on it.

The sound of someone stumbling over the stones in the hall made her jump and hide the box in her robe pocket leaving the cell holding out her wand with a growl.

Her partner, the young arour she had come with, was stumbling down the hall running from the dementors making Tonks sigh looking at her werewolf who without a glance at her chased them off returning to her side.

After making their rounds Tonks was glad to be home for 5 minutes, as she opened the door the sound of little feet made her smile and scoop her son up as he ran at her.

"Mummy's home!"

He cried happily hugging her neck with a laugh before he pulled back a little looking at her.

"Don't say it, mummy knows she smells funny, now then where's daddy?"

She set him down and he pointed to Remus as he came into the room raising an eyebrow at her obviously smelling the strange scent from where he stood though he still made his way to her kissing her cheek as she smiled at him.

"Where did they send you today? You smell like Sirius and Bellatrix."

Tonks sighed slipping off her robe and boots before heading for the bathroom.

"Azkaban, we had to do patrols, I thought I was clumsy my partner made me look like I had the best balance in the world."

She heard him chuckle as she shut the door and got in the shower, she scrubbed herself nearly raw but still wasn't successful in getting the smell off her so she gave up getting out and quickly dressing before checking her reflection making her hair a soft honey brown color and made it short and disarrayed as she went back down stairs scooping Teddy up happily kissing his cheek.

"Were you good today?"

Once he quit laughing Teddy nodded hugging her neck.

"Yes mummy."

She smiled looking at Remus who was watching them though he tried to look as if he was reading the paper.

"Good, mummy has to go again soon before aunt Molly begins to worry where she is."

She was a little surprised when he tightened his hold on her a bit with a whine.

"No. Mummy no go."

She gently pried his arms from her neck to look at him her hair turning a pale blue to match his.

"Mummy has to sweety,"

She glanced at her husband as he got up from the chair to take Teddy from her before he could through a temper tantrum.

"Why don't you come with me and give daddy some time to himself?"

She looked at Remus who seemed taken aback but didn't say anything as Teddy nodded eagerly, Tonks went to her husband and kissed him lightly.

"Can you keep yourself busy for a couple hours?"

She smiled feeling him kiss back only pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I think I can manage that as long as you hurry back so I don't do something Molly would kill me for."

She giggled at the thought of how mad Molly would be if Remus seen her in her wedding dress before the wedding.

"I'll come home as soon as I'm finished."

She kissed him again and left holding Teddy close as she did.

When they arrived at the burrow with a soft pop she was surprised when Harry opened the door for them, she gave him a one armed hug smiling.

"Hello Harry what are you doing here?"

He smiled as Teddy waved at him but stayed close to his mom his head placed tiredly on her shoulder.

"Same as the others, helping set up for tomorrow after the wedding."

She nodded fallowing him into the house smiling as Teddy sat up in her arms seeing Ginny and reached for her, Tonks chuckled handing him over as he smiled at Ginny his hair turning red as hers.

"Best be careful Harry you're losing Ginny to someone younger and your godson."

She smirked as Harry looked at the 2 year old in Ginny's arms making her laugh not only by the tall tale he was telling her but changing his hair nearly every few seconds.

Harry chuckled shaking his head and going to the two sitting next to the girl listening to his godson talk, Tonks found herself suddenly with someone's arms around her waist making her jump as she looked behind her to see Fleur smiling happily.

"We were wondering if you'd show up today."

Tonks rolled her eyes turning to face her as she let to of her waist.

"As if I'd skip out on the final fitting, Molly would kill me."

She smiled and fallowed Fleur out of the room and smiled when Bill handed Victorie to her wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket.

"She has her fathers freckles that's for sure."

She smiled holding the little girl as she fallowed Fleur up the stairs to the room where Molly would be making her try on the dress, she found herself cooing to the little baby in her arms as she looked at her with soft brown eyes.

"She's lovely Fleur, something tells me she'll be just like you but she will be a daddy's girl to no end."

Fleur smiled taking the little pink bundle from Tonks as Molly silently made a gesture for Tonks to slip into the dress, without arguing Tonks did just that holding still as she could while Molly made small changes to the dress.

"Tonks dear would you mind undoing any changes you've done to yourself so I can get a proper fit?"

Molly looked up at the young women and bitting her lip she released all her changes her hair turning brown and falling over her shoulder surprisingly longer now as Molly nodded making the changes to the dress.

Fleur watched Tonks as she talked with Molly telling her the waist and bust of the dress were a little tight.

"Say Tonks, have you considered having another child?"

Tonks seemed a bit surprised as she looked over the refection of herself's shoulder seeing Ginny as she shut the door before standing at her older sister in law's side.

Tonks was unable to answer for a moment as she looked at her reflection as Molly stood back from her looking her over with a smile.

"I've thought about it Ginny, but I don't know where Remus would stand on it."

she gave her a small smirk and Ginny seemed content with the answer she received as Fleur handed her the baby before going to Tonks with a small smirk on her face and Tonks gave a very small nod answering an unasked question.

Tonks carefully stepped off the stool she had been standing on and slipped out of the dress and Ginny smiled seeing the extremely tiny change in the arours torso that anyone wouldn't think much of or see.

Tonks hugged Molly thanking her for about the hundredth time before she went back down with Fleur and Ginny the three talking about small details in the wedding.

When she entered the living room Tonks nearly fell back as Teddy ran into her legs with a squealing laugh as Harry came into view smiling as he looked at Teddy hiding behind Tonks' legs.

She quickly picked him up smiling at Harry and kissing his cheek and thanking him for keeping an eye on Teddy before she left walking quickly up the steps and into the house.

Once in the door she set Teddy down chuckling as he seen Puffle and fallowed it around the living room then laughed running as it began to chase him.

Tonks looked around for her husband finding him in the kitchen putting away dishes, with a smirk she snuck up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist giving a purr in responds to the surprised growl that her husband gave and quickly regretted as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"That didn't take long."

He smiled at her and she released his waist letting him turn around and kiss her happily.

"There wasn't many changes to be done."

She smiled kissing back wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on tiptoe feeling his hands on her hips.

"Tomorrow is the big day, we get to be married again."

She giggled at how it sounded but she didn't care at this point she was just happy he loved her enough to re-marry her in front of their friends and family.

Tonks was awaken in the morning by her and Remus' heads colliding as she moved in his hold, she held her head with a groan that turned into a laugh as her husband held his head as well mimicking her noise.

"We have to stop waking up like this, it's starting to hurt."

She smiled as Remus chuckled sitting up and kissing her head where it had collided with his.

"I don't mind it once in awhile but yes it does hurt every time."

She giggle moving so her lips found his then it hit her, striking her like lightning.

"Today is the day."

She smiled brightly making him smile and kiss her forehead.

"Yes it is and if the clock is correct you need to hurry over to your mother's house and get ready."

She looked at the clock a bit surprised to see it was nearly 11 already.

"Woh we really slept in normally Teddy has me up at 6 or 7."

Remus chuckled gesturing to the foot of the bed where their son was curled up happily sleeping and Tonks found herself amazed he hadn't gotten kicked by mistake at some point.

"He came in around 6 but fell asleep once he got onto the bed so I just let him be."

She shook her head as she carefully got up and changed running her fingers through her messy pink hair, she went back to him kissing him deeply smiling when he kissed back pulling her onto the bed beside him making her laugh.

"Save it for tonight love, right now I need to go get ready and so do you."

After a final kiss she left the house walking quickly to her mother's house opening the door a bit surprised when she was met by her mother who had a look Tonks knew all to well from her childhood, a disapproving and slightly annoyed look.

Tonks fallowed her mother's eyes to her outfit, her Weird Sisters concert t-shirt that had seen better days, a pair of faded blue jeans and her bright yellow converse.

Tonks sighed folding her arms.

"I just got dressed seeing as I'm not walking down the isle in whatever I wore over here."

Andromeda looked at her daughter and shook her head with a small tsking noise as she led her upstairs and to her room where Ginny and Molly were waiting while Fleur perched on the bed side holding Victorie who was making little noises to her mother.

Tonks slipped off her shoes and socks before taking the seat at the vanity, smirking when Ginny gave a frustrated huff at her hair.

"Tonks come on, undo the changes ALL of them."

Tonks grumbled but did letting her brown hair fall past her shoulders, she relaxed closing her eyes as she was worked on letting her mind wander.

When she reopened her eyes she had a hard time believing that the beautiful women in the looking glass was herself, her soft grey eyes were like gems of onyx, her cheeks had a soft pink flush to them, the brown hair she normally hated to wear was curled gently and framing her heart shaped face, her high cheek bones that she normally spitted because they made her look to much like her aunts seemed to fit perfectly into her new look.

She swallowed the lump in her throat reaching up to touch her cheeks only to have her hand slapped away by Ginny.

"No! You mess that up you'll be sitting still for another hour!"

Tonks chuckled holding her hands up in surrender though she was amazed she'd sat still for an hour, next she was quickly changed from her outfit to the dress, Molly going over it one final time though there was nothing wrong with it.

Tonks looked in the full body mirror and now had an even harder time believing it was herself, her attention was pulled away by a knock on the door and Harry's voice outside it.

"May I come in?"

Ginny looked at her mother who nodded for her to let him in, Ginny went to the door opening it and Tonks smiled at Harry seeing him all dressed up was new to her, she'd only seen him in dress robes at Bill and Fleur's wedding but even then she didn't pay it a lot of mind, she couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of her and opened his mouth to say something before quickly closing it.

Behind her Fleur rose from the bed going to her side, the little girl in her arms now dressed in a little white dress that had little pink flowers dotting it in places.

"I think you've left 'im speechless Tonks."

Tonks smiled glancing at her before looking back at Harry.

"You clean up nicely Harry."

Harry took a moment to respond to her, he smiled a small blush coloring his cheeks.

"As do you Tonks, professor Lupin will think he's seeing an angle."

Tonks felt her face get warm and the smile fall from her face as she looked down her hair turning a blush wine pink as she was at a loss for words.

The others quickly shooed Harry out as Tonks sat on the edge of the bed holding Victorie while Fleur and the others got ready, when she looked up from the little girl in her arms she smiled at Fleur and Ginny who were in pale pink dressed Ginny's had a darker pink ribbon around the waist where Fleur's had an emerald green one.

Once everyone was ready they made there way to the church Tonks' nerves finally setting in as she waited in the hall by the double doors behind Ginny on Harry's arm, Hermione who was holding Teddy's hand as he kept turning back to look at her, and Fleur who was holding Victorie.

She took a shaky breath her hair turning darker till it was nearly black before turning a sickly green, snowy blonde, pink and red.

Her hair stopped changing as she felt her mom's hand on her arm.

"Easy Nymphadora, don't make yourself sick, you'll be just fine imagine no one is there it's just you and Remus."

She looked into her mother's eyes and gave a nod as the music began to play and the others filed out.

With a shaky breath Tonks made her way down the isle felling her mothers hand pat hers gently, Tonks' eyes looked around the room falling on a few faces, her cousin's, the Weasley's a bit surprised to see Charlie was with them, her son standing by his godfather, and after a deep breath her eyes fell on Remus.

He was looking at her like, as Harry had said, he was watching an angle rather than her, she didn't miss the smile on his face and the gleam in his blue eyes as she felt her mom place her daughter's hand in his with a soft smile.

Tonks smiled up at her husband fighting the urge to kiss him as they both said their lines and when Remus was told to kiss her she pulled him close kissing him deeper than was needed.

She pulled back blushing as she heard chuckles in the crowed behind them.

"I blame mum, she told me to act like no one else was here."

She whispered before they turned to face the others, she gave a small yelp when Teddy ran into her legs looking up at her happily wanting picked up.

She smiled and picked him up kissing his cheek then Remus', she couldn't have been happier then at that very moment as she felt her husband's arm around her waist as he kissed her head chuckling when her hair turned a bright pink.

Remus, Teddy and herself were among the first ones to the burrow, arriving just behind Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Fleur and Victorie, Tonks smiled walking to the new parents and kissed Bill on the cheek then Felur's, Bill of corse rolled his eyes and Fleur smiled back chuckling as the baby in her arms yawned before falling asleep.

Teddy looked at the little girl in Felur's arms his hair turning a soft pink as he looked up at his mother who was talking with Felur while leaning back into Remus' hold as he talked with Bill as other's began to arrive, Teddy got her attention by patting her shoulder lightly.

Tonks looked away from Felur to look at Teddy who was looking at the baby girl.

"Baby mummy."

Tonks smiled kissing his head.

"Yes sweety, that's Victorie."

Teddy watched as the girl stirred and woke up her brown eyes looking at him and she made a happy sound as his hair turned different colors.

Tonks looked at Remus as he watched, like Bill, as their children interacted as if they'd known each other already, Tonks smiled and walked with Fleur to where the reception was being held and set Teddy down chuckling as he went to Harry and Ginny before he went to Ron and Hermione bumping into Hermoine's legs making her stumble into Ron's arms causing them both to blush.

Tonks smiled at Fleur before Molly put a hand on her shoulder leading her toward Remus.

"It's time for you and Remus to have the first dance dear."

Tonks blushed as she found herself in front of her husband his hands on her waist, out of the corner of her eye she seen Felur hand over the baby to George before she and Bill made their way to the small stage and stood in front of the microphones that were set up.

Tonks swallowed looking up at Remus as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Please don't let me fall, I've fell hard enough when I fell in love with you."

She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist as he whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you fall."

She blushed as the music began and she fallowed her husband's lead as Fleur began to sing the female lines to Beauty and the Beast with Bill fallowing on the male lines.

Tonks felt tears sting her eyes as she danced her arms around his neck though she couldn't stop smiling as they were joined on the floor by Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Molly and Arthur, she glanced down as she felt someone gently tug her dress and picked up Teddy kissing his cheek as she smiled at Remus while they danced.

Once the song ended Tonks clapped like everyone else and felt Remus gently wipe away a tear from her cheek, she didn't even realize she'd begun to cry as he gave her a soft smile.

The rest of the night went on smoothly Tonks found herself dancing with both Bill then Charlie when he'd asked to take over for his brother, when she sat down to give her feet a rest she smiled contently watching as Teddy laughed in Ginny's arms as she danced around the floor with him before handing him off to Fleur who managed to make the 2 year old blush by kissing his cheek once their dance was finished.

Tonks watched amazed as Remus offered Andromeda to dance, as she watched her mother dance about the floor with him her heart sank a bit, her mom had been putting up a mask now and again since the death of Tonks' father at the hands of her evil aunt so seeing her mother be genuinely happy was a rare thing.

Once the dance was finished Andromeda thanked Remus smiling breathlessly before she made her way to sit down, Tonks smiled at her husband as he sat in the chair next to her taking her hand.

"Thank you love."

Remus looked at her a bit confused but the confusion melted away as he seen his wife was watching her mother as she talked with Molly and Arthur, he kissed her hand making her smile as she intertwined their fingers happily.

"I love you Remus Lupin."

She smiled looking at their hands only to have her face tilted up as he kissed her.

"I love you more Nymphadora Tonks Lupin."

She kissed back and once he broke the kiss her hair turned red and she gave him a teasing leer.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, I don't care that we are married twice now."

He chuckled kissing her again making the red in her hair turn to pink as she kissed back.


	16. Chapter 16

**~To my readers this chapter is much shorter than the others because it is acting as a transition into the next part, I apologize if this bothers anyone.~**

Chapter 16, A Little Surprise.

A few days had passed since the wedding and though Tonks was beyond happy she had a pit in her stomach, she had known a few days before the wedding that she was pregnant but she hadn't been able to summon the courage to tell Remus about it, in fact the only ones that knew were her and Fleur.

Tonks made up her mind as she put Teddy to bed that she was going to tell Remus before he had to find out when she began to show.

She kissed her son on the head as she closed the story book in her lap before she got up turning out the lights before turning on his nightlight, she set the book on the shelf before leaving the room quietly closing the door.

She made her way to the kitchen where her husband was finishing dishes, she gave a small smile lending him a hand drying the dishes and putting them away.

Remus glanced at his wife as she helped and he couldn't help but notice she was much quieter than normal as she hummed along to the song on the radio.

"Gallon for your thoughts love?"

She smiled glancing at him shaking her head.

"I need to tell you something Remus, I-"

He cut her off by kissing her head and taking the dish from her hands as she over dried it.

"How far along before the wedding?"

She didn't answer for a moment thinking and counting.

"2 maybe 3 weeks but how did you know?"

She looked at him surprised as she turned to face him her back agents the counter as she locked eyes with him.

"A little French birdie told me."

She cursed Fleur in her head but managed a smile of relief as her husband kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck giggling as he hugged her waist and spun her once before setting her on her feet.

"And here I was worried you'd be upset."

Remus looked down at his wives grey eyes as she watched the flicker of worry that glistened in his own.

"Worried is more the word love, I'm worried just like when you were pregnant with Teddy but never could I be upset."

She kissed his cheek relaxing like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

"Don't worry love this time we will know what's to come, we can get through it breathing a little easier."

She smiled as Remus placed a hand over her stomach as he nodded, she closed her eyes resting her head on his chest with a purr.

Tonks didn't sleep well that night, in her dream she was standing in a dark corridor trying to find out where she was, after she knew where she was her feet moved forward making her run down the hall.

She found herself outside the great hall at Hogwarts but it wasn't during the battle like she'd presumed, no as she came to a stop the doors to the hall opened and 4 young boys came through it passing by her as if she wasn't there, she recognized her cousin in his younger years and he was fallowed closely by James, Peter and Remus.

Tonks felt her heart lurch as Remus paused in the hall turning to look at her but only when she was surrounded by the pale light did she realize she was now standing in front of a window, the full moon light spilling around her and in the light she saw Remus fall to the ground his screams of pain turning to howls as he was transformed.

The grey werewolf's amber eyes fell upon her and it snarled at her taking a step toward her it's teeth bared and with a feral growl jumped at her.

The wolf went right through her and as she turned around she seen him running into the forbidden forest and was fallowed closely by Sirius in his Animagus form who skidded to a stop and turned back to look her in the eyes whining.

Tonks closed her eyes and covered her ears as in the distance she heard Remus howl, the sound was heartbreaking, when she opened her eyes again she was looking at her own body pale and unmoving in the hospital bed the blood soaked bandages peeking out from under the covers as Remus sat at her side his head in his hands, she jumped when her body began to move, she made a pained noise as she began to flail like she was trying to get away from something no one could see, she watched as Remus gently held her arms to her sides till she calmed down.

Tonks remembered that dream, she was running from a werewolf that was chasing her but it had gotten a hold of her and killed her in the dream, she felt her heart shatter as the night she was flying with Ron appeared before her and she watched on as she struggled to keep on her broom while her aunt chased her casting spells wildly, she let out a small scream in horror as Ron was struck by a killing curse and before she could blink so was she, not the her that was on the broom but herself as she watched on.

Tonks bolted up panting as sweat matted her hair to her face as she looked around the room tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked beside her as Remus sat up looking at her worried.

"What happened love, a nightmare?"

She watched his eyes for a moment before nodding and hiding her face in his shoulder.

He held her close rubbing her back whispering comferting things in her ear till her sobs stopped as she fell back asleep.

When she woke up in the morning her eyes stung from crying as she sat up, she looked about the room before getting up and dressing before she made her way down the stairs hearing Teddy run to the bottom smiling at her.

"Morning mummy!"

He smiled as she messed up his hair before picking him up.

"Good morning sweetheart."

She carried him into the kitchen setting him in his chair where he began eating the pancakes on his plate, she went to her husband kissing his cheek as he read the paper before she made herself a cup of tea.

"Did you sleep any better after you fell back asleep love?"

She didn't look away from her cup as she leaned back agents the counter.

"I didn't have the nightmare if that's what you mean then yes I did."

He got up from his chair and gently tilted her face up before kissing her forehead making her relax with a sigh, she looked into his eyes before getting out of his hold and grabbing a piece of toast from his plate eating it with a small smirk.

She laughed when he caught with an arm around her waist, her own words finally made her relax slightly while she kissed him happily, this time things would be different, this time they'd have an idea of what to expect.


	17. Chapter 17

**~I'm sorry to say but this will be the last chapter of this story but a sequel will fallow soon so please keep an eye out.~**

Chapter 17, Happily Ever After...?

The months seemed to fly by for Tonks and Remus it had seemed that only yesterday she was trying to tell Remus she was pregnant again but now here she sat on the couch with Teddy by her side his little ear to her swollen stomach.

Tonks smiled as she watched her son turn his head and kiss her belly and chuckled when there was a kick in response.

"She's saying she loves you and can't wait to meet her big brother."

Teddy smiled happily as he stood up in the couch much to her worry as she watched him.

"I'll be the bestest big brother to her! I won't let no one hurt her!"

She chuckled putting a hand to his cheek.

"I know you will be, now Teddy mummy needs to ask you something, something very important."

Teddy sat back down looking at her the light dancing in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"If your sister is different would you still love her and do anything for her?"

That took him a minute to think as he looked at the floor before looking back at her.

"You mean if she has to go away on full moons like you and daddy?"

Tonks nodded knowing Teddy understood now that his mom and dad had to leave him with his grandmother, Molly or Harry on nights of the full moon.

"Of corse I will, I'm her big brother there isn't anyfing she could do to make it so I won't love her no mores."

She sighed in relief as she pulled her son into a hug kissing his cheek as he laughed hugging her neck.

"That's mummy's little man."

She got up from the couch and carrying him to the new nursery that was painted a soft pink, she set him down and he went to the crib climbing onto the stepping stool Remus had made so Teddy could check on his sister when she was born as well.

He looked at the mobile above his head and reached out touching the small wolf on it.

"Mummy, if Lyra is a wolf like you and daddy I think she'd be a pretty wolf like you."

That caught Tonks off guard as she looked down at her son in slight confusion.

"Where did you get that name sweety?"

She watched as Teddy ran out of the room and came back a moment later holding a folded paper in his hand handing it to her.

"It was in one of daddy's book, it fell out when I dropped it."

She took the paper and opened it, she found it wasn't a paper at all but a picture, it was a picture of Mad-Eye when he was younger and in his arms he held a young dark haired girl, this girl looked a lot like herself but little things didn't fit.

The girl smiled at the camera but her attention was pulled away over Mad-Eye's shoulder at the house behind them, she turned the image over feeling the different texture of old dried ink on the back, upon looking at the back she seen the name Lyra Moody written in her old mentor's rough writing.

She turned the picture back over looking it over as Remus came into the room, she looked away from the picture to him as he picked up Teddy and kissing her head.

"What's the matter love?"

He asked as he glanced at the picture in her hand.

"I think Teddy just named his little sister, here have a look."

She handed him the picture running her finger tips over her belly placing her palm to the top with a small gasp as she was kicked, Remus looked over the picture turning it over to see the name on the back.

"Lyra,"

He smiled setting Teddy down and going to his wife placing his hand over hers as the kicks stopped.

"I think it's a perfect name."

He smiled as his wife rolled her eyes removing her hand.

"But I thought we talked about naming her after your mother love."

She looked up at him and he smiled as though he had already thought ahead of her as he kissed her cheek.

"And we can, Lyra Hope Lupin."

Tonks thought for a moment and smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, it's perfect."

She chuckled picking Teddy up smiling as he put his hand to her stomach and repeated the name softly before laughing as his palm was nudged.

In the days that fallowed Tonks found herself in the nursery when ever she let her mind wander, just as she'd done when she was pregnant with Teddy, she'd look at the framed picture of her old mentor and his daughter on the mantle from time to time as well.

It wasn't until her due date became fast approaching she was put on bed rest when there was a close call involving her tripping and nearly falling, she quickly found herself board as she'd lay in the bed running her fingers over her stomach, she'd smile when Teddy would come I to the room and lay with her talking about stories Remus had read to him and some times re-telling them to his little sister when she was kicking a lot causing his mom to wince and whimper in some cases.

"Thank you sweety, she likes your stories."

She smiled when Teddy had finished telling the latest fairy tale he had been told and Lyra had stopped kicking for the time being.

"Welcome mummy, is she hurting you?"

He looked at her worried and she managed a smile shaking her head.

"No sweety she's just moving and mummy isn't used to the feeling. Why don't you go down stairs I think I hear Harry and Ginny."

Teddy smiled kissing her cheek then belly before hurrying down the stairs calling a quick hi to Ginny as he passed her on the steps making her laugh slightly.

Ginny came into the room smiling as she sat on the side of the bed placing a hand lightly on Tonks' stomach.

"It's nearly time feel anything diffident?"

Tonks nodded once closing her eyes.

"Pressure, a good deal of it to, her feet are up here now."

Ginny nodded taking a vile from the bag on her side handing it to her after unstopping it.

"Drink this it should help for now, with your due date being the day after tomorrow she could be born any time form tonight to then."

Wrinkling her nose Tonks did as she was told and drank the potion shuddering at the fowl taste it left but relaxed, she smiled hearing Teddy down stairs.

"He's so excited, he can't wait to be a big brother and help out with Lyra when she gets here."

Ginny nodded with a smile as she looked at the door when Teddy came in and crawled onto the bed sitting next to his mom nuzzling into her making her smile.

"What's wrong little man?"

Teddy didn't answer but yawned closing his eyes, she shook her head looking back at Ginny who stood as Harry came into the room but motioned for her to sit back down.

Tonks had just fallen asleep when the sharp pain shot through her making her cry out and her eyes fly open, Remus heard her from down stairs as did Ginny and Fleur who had come over with Molly just incase.

Teddy heard his mother from where he sat on the floor and went to hurry up the stairs like the girls only to be stopped by Harry picking him up.

"No Teddy stay down here let Ginny and the other's take care of your mum."

Teddy whined trying to get out of his godfather's hold only stopping when he was handed over to Remus, the two year old whimpered clinging to his father.

"Daddy what's gonna happen to mummy?"

Remus rubbed his son's back trying to keep his voice steady.

"She'll be okay Teddy, Ginny, Fleur and aunt Molly won't let anything happen to her or your sister."

Teddy gave a small whine but didn't argue or struggle, he stayed in his father's arms his hair turning a sullen deep blue as he heard foot steps up stairs.

Remus flinched at every open and close of the door trying hard to listen to what the girls were saying as the exited the room before going back in, he glanced down at his son who was on the floor now with Harry as he made an attempt to distract the child with different colored bubbles from his wand and after a little while of watching them Teddy forgot about what was going on upstairs for the time and chased the bubbles about the room but his attention was drawn away from the blue one he was chasing when Victorie gave a small cry in Bill's arms.

Teddy went to Harry and asked for a pink bubble that wouldn't pop when he touched it, Harry did as the boy asked watching as he took the bubble over to Victorie and showing it to her making her give a happy coo as he used his hair to help make it look like it was changing colors.

The others smiled watching him but Remus had his eyes locked on the stairs as he heard the door open and close softly and his heart twisted when Ginny came down with Molly who went to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile.

"She's asking for you and Teddy."

He smiled and thanked her as he got up drawing Teddy's attention as the bubble popped in his hand away from Victorie, he went to his father's side and looked up the steps as he was picked up and carried up the stairs.

Remus opened the door the sight before him making the knot in his stomach come undone as he watched his wife make little cooing noises to the little bundle of pink in her arms only stopping when she heard her husband set Teddy down.

Tonks smiled at them glancing at Teddy as he wandered up to the bed side.

"Come here sweetheart there's someone who wants to meet you."

She patted the spot next to her which with a little help from his dad he took, Tonks readjusted so Teddy could see his baby sister as her bright blue eyes looked him over.

Teddy smiled carefully kissing her head getting a small gargle from Lyra and his smile widened as he looked up at Tonks.

"Her hair mummy."

Tonks glanced down at the girl in her arms smiling as she seen the once brown hair was now blue like Teddy's, she looked up at Remus with a sigh of relief as he sat on her other side.

"She's like me, two little metomorphagus' running around."

Remus smiled kissing her head.

"I think we can handle it."

He smiled as she carefully handed him his daughter giggling as the tiny girls hair turned pink as she made a small noise at him while Tonks pulled Teddy into her lap kissing his head.

"We have a daddy's girl it seems."

Reamus looked away from his daughter to give his wife a smile before his attention was pulled away by the baby in his arms as she whined, he handed her back carefully watching as his wife calmed the baby chuckling as his son moved so he could see her as well and smiled when she made a cooing noise at him.

"Who ever said that there's no happy ending to a story involving a monster was wrong, two werewolves, one who is a metomorphagus, the other a stubborn prat have two beautiful children together and are happily wed what more could I ask for?"

She was surprised as the words slipped over her lips making her look at Remus who after thinking for a moment smiled with a nod.

"We found our happily ever after and I wouldn't trade it for anything."


End file.
